Double Trouble
by Fififelicity
Summary: Tidus, Yuna and co return to school to meet some new faces, the Twins, Bowman and Kestrel. As friendships are formed, enemies made and old rivalries revisited, how will the group fair throughout the year? Final Chapter up!
1. Finding Your Feet

a/n Ok so so this is my very first chapter of my very first fic. I pretty much have this completely written so providing I get the time to write up between exams and stuff, updates should be pretty speedy. Just so you know, this is a high school fic and as a result some of the things people say or do may be out of character, and obviously people's ages are going to be off. I hope it doesn't bug you to much.

So Discalimer: I don't own anything, Final Fantasy and characters, places etc belong to Square. Oh except Bowman and Kestrel, whose names are from a good book, "The Wind Singer" by William Nicholson.

**Finding Your Feet**

As the taxi drove up to the gates of the large concrete building looming ahead, Kestrel felt her dread intensify. She turned and looked at her brother sat next to her on the backseat, a big smile growing on his handsome face. He wasn't bothered by it at all she knew, Bowman loved the idea of a whole new school full of people. She could pretty much guarantee that within a week he'd be sat with the coolest people and he'd have at least three girls lining up to date him. Not that he'd ever desert her of course. They were twins but as he was older by 2 minutes he was hugely protective of his "little" sister, but still she knew it would take her a lot longer to settle in.

For twins they really were very different people. On the outside they both shared a handsome face, and her long honey blonde hair was the same shade as his slightly overlong mop of hair. They both had the same sapphire blue eyes too, but while his twinkled with excitement and mischief, hers seemed deeper somehow, more serious. Bowman had an unquenchable thirst for life, and he loved a challenge. He had lived his life centred around the blitzball sphere and his huge circle of friends. Kestrel had half expected him to be devastated about the move from Bevelle, leaving all his friends behind, but instead he had looked on it with a huge amount of excitement, thrilled at the opportunity to meet a bunch of new people.

Kestrel on the other hand took life a lot slower. Her idea of a great evening was to just curl up with a good book listening to her music. She hadn't really fit in at her old school, Bevelle was a big city and as a result the school had been huge. Everyone vied to be the centre of attention and with her quiet ways she had slipped into near obscurity, a tag along to Bowman's huge group of friends and admirers. She was leaving no one behind in Bevelle, and yet the prospect of starting a new school still terrified her. She didn't like change much.

"You OK, Kes?" asked Bowman, smiling at her, concern in his eyes. He knew how nervous she was, he could tell by the way she played with her hair agitatedly. She looked at him, smiling nervously, "yeah, I guess…"

"Hey come on," he encouraged, grabbing her hand, "I'll be with you, don't worry"

She smiled back at him, _"At least I don't have to go out there alone_," she thought staring at the swarming mass of kids going through the gates of Besaid High.

"Come on Kes," Bowman said now, "it can't be too bad, can it?" He smiled optimistically as he got out of the car.

She took a deep breath, and then opened the door stepping into the morning sunshine. Bowman paid the driver, and held out his arm for his sister to take. She gladly latched on, taking comfort from his support, and they walked in through the gates.

Half an hour later they were sat in the Headmasters office. Professor James was a jolly indulgent looking man who beamed at them across the desk. "Well, Kestrel, Bowman, how do you like our small town of Besaid."

"We only arrived here yesterday sir," replied Bo, "So we haven't really had chance to look around yet, but I'm sure we'll like it."

Kes simply nodded. It was easier to let Bo do the talking; he found it so much more comfortable than she did.

"I see that you have recently become charges of Mr Timera?" asked the Professor now.

"Yeah that's right," said Bo smiling,"Auron was our mother's brother, so when he found out about our…situation…he insisted we stay with him, rather than the foster home."

Kestrel could now see kindness mingled with concern in the older mans eyes now.

"I'm sure the last few months have been very difficult for you both," he smiled at them, "but I hope you find stability and happiness here in Besaid."

"Thank you sir," said Bowman and Kestrel together.

"Well, here are your time tables, I'm afraid you won't be able to share all your classes," he caught Kestrels look of uncertainty and continued, "But please don't be too concerned, there are two pupils outside waiting outside to show you around."

Not entirely convinced, Kes looked worriedly at her brother as they left the office clutching his arm for reassurance.

Sure enough waiting outside the office were two people. One was a girl with blonde hair tied up in a bizarre but interesting array of plaits and braids. She was wearing a bright red miniskirt and a black tight t-shirt, and a huge friendly smile on her face. Next to her stood a tall handsome guy, with spiky blonde hair, wearing shorts and a blitzball jersey.

"Hey, Twins!" exclaimed the girl, "that's so cool, can you like, read each others minds and stuff? That would be so ace!"

Bowman laughed, "Err, no not quite," giving Kestrel a reassuring smile, "I'm Bo, and this is my sister Kes."

"Hi…," Kes smiled nervously

"Hey," said the girl, "I'm Rikku"

"I'm Tidus," smiled the guy,"nice to meet you."

"So, I'm supposed to show you around," said Rikku, slipping an arm around Kestrels, "So you boys can just disappear! Shoo!"

"Aye aye sir!" Tidus mock saluted and bowed to her.

"You sure you're ok Kes," asked Bo fixing her with a caring glance.

"Of course she is!" replied Rikku, "aren't you?" she smiled at Kes so cheerfully, that Kes felt her nerves slip away.

"Yeah, sure," she smiled, "I'll see you at lunch."

Bowman looked relieved, smiled and walked off down the hall way with Tidus.

"Wow, your brothers a hottie!" exclaimed Rikku as soon as they turned a corner. Kestrel giggled nervously, "Yeah, so I keep being told."

"So where you from?"

"Bevelle, but my mum died so my uncles taken us in."

"Oh you poor thing," Rikku exclaimed,"well don't you worry, I'll look after you! You'll fit right in here, you'll see."

Kestrel wasn't so sure about that. Since when had she fit in anywhere? But as she listened to Rikku babbling about lockers, blitzball teams and who sat where in the canteen, she found herself being overwhelmed by this girl's friendliness and concern on her behalf. In Bevelle everyone had been in it for themselves, happy to put someone else down.

"Maybe," she thought to herself, smiling, "maybe things will work out here after all."

As the bell rang to mark the end of second period, Rikku and Kestrel stopped by a group of people outside a classroom door.

"And this," said Rikku with a flourish, "is where you'll be having your Alchemy classes."

"Hey Rikku!" smiled a girl with short brown hair stood by the classroom door.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Rikku, "Kes this is my cousin, Yuna." Kestrel smiled shyly at her, "I'm gonna have to go to class now but Yuna will look after you, right Yunie?"

"Of course," smiled Yuna,"you can sit with me if you like?"

"That'd be really nice," replied Kestrel, noticing as she did that Yuna's eyes were two different colours, one blue, and one green.

Rikku, with a last "see ya at lunch, Kes!" span around and bounced off down the hall way, leaving Kestrel feeling awkward next to Yuna. She didn't feel awkward for long though as Yuna turned her smile on her.

"Hey, it must be tough being new and everything," she said warmly," but don't worry bout it, most people are nice here."

"Thanks," replied Kestrel, "I'm just a little nervous."

"Well you stick with me and Rikku, and our friends while you settle in, we'll look after you, don't worry."

Just then the bell rang and people filed into class. "Come on lets get a seat together," said Yuna, taking her arm and leading her into the classroom. They sat chatting to each other as they waited for the teacher to arrive, and Kestrel quickly found out that Yuna was also from Bevelle, although she and her father had left soon after her mother died and moved to Besaid, and they were soon chatting like old friends about life in the city.

Once the teacher Professor Tromell arrived the class became a boring drone on the mixing of restorative potions and Yuna and Kestrel were pleased to leave the stuffy classroom for lunch. As they exited the classroom a blue haired boy with a slimy expression and overlong hands approached them.

"Miss Yuna, what a pleasure," He simpered.

"Seymour," Yuna responded curtly and Kestrel was surprised to hear Yuna's tone, lacking any of the warmth she had used to make Kestrel feel so welcome.

"..and this is?" he turned his gaze on Kestrel and she shivered under the stare of his cold eyes.

"My name is Kestrel," she said turning away from his penetrating glance, "I'm new here."

"Ah, well please allow me to escort you to the cafeteria."

"I…I think I'm going with Yuna," she stammered, looking uncertainly at her new friend, hoping for back up. There was something in the manor of this tall boy that scared her to the core.

"Yeah sorry Seymour," replied Yuna fiercely, "come on Kes, I'll introduce you to everyone."

"As you wish," Seymour bowed his head to her, "some other time perhaps."

As they walked away Kestrel asked, "Was he half Guado?"

"Yeah," replied Yuna, "and the worst half too if you ask me, you don't want to get involved with him."

"Don't worry," she shivered again, he gave me the creeps."

Creepier still however was the sense that Seymour's eyes had followed her the entire way down the corridor.

Once they entered the cafeteria, Yuna led her to a table where Tidus was sat talking to a red haired boy, whose hair stood up in an impossible gravity defying quiff.

"Hi again!" he smiled brightly at her, "hey Yuna."

"Hey," Yuna replied looking puzzled, "you two already met?"

"Yeah, he showed my brother round this morning," Kestrel returned his smile.

"Yo, Tidus was just saying your bro used to be on the Bevelle team, ya?" spoke up the red head.

"Blitzball? Yeah he did. Hi my names Kestrel." She smiled, summoning her courage in an effort to make friends.

"I'm Wakka, nice to meetcha!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into her brothers smiling face. With him was a bunch of other new people, along with Rikku. She smiled to herself, "trust Bo to have made so many friends already!" she thought.

"Hey Kes!" beamed Rikku, "look who I found in my Spiran History class!" The Al Bhed girl was practically bouncing up and down with excitement at the prospect of new friends joining her group.

"Whoa, Cid's girl," said a tall blonde guy next to her with hair that was almost as gravity defying as Wakka's, "let them sit down before you scare them off!"

"Hmm," she scowled him, "Gippal, you big meanie!"

Bowman sat down next to his sister, "so has it been as bad as you thought," he murmured in her ears as the others were distracted by Rikku pummelling Gippal's arm.

"Actually, it's been ok," she replied quietly, amusement on her face as she watched Gippal turn Rikku upside down so her long hair brushed the floor. As she introduced him to Wakka and Yuna, Bowman was heartened to see how happy she seemed. After the things they had been through over the last few years, he had been worried about her, but today she seemed a bit happier than he had seen her in a long time.

"So Bowman," Tidus leaned towards him now, "you gonna try out for the team?"

"Probably," he replied, "depends if I'm good enough."

"You should, ya?" said Wakka, "me, Tidus, Gippal and Baralai," he motioned to the quiet white haired guy he had been introduced to in class by Rikku," are all on the team. It'd be cool ya?"

"Alright, well I will," he grinned at them

At the other end of the table, Yuna and Rikku were introducing Kestrel to their other friends, Paine, a quiet tough looking girl with steely silver hair and blood red eyes, and Lulu, a reserved black mage who spoke with a calm but friendly tone.

"So you wanna come shopping with us after school?" asked Rikku," pretty please? Say you will!"

"Well, I don't know…"replied Kestrel uncertainly glancing over at Bowman. He looked at her encouragingly," you should don't worry; I'll square it with Auron. It'll be fine"

"Well okay, I guess."

"Yippee!" exclaimed Rikku, excitedly punching the air with her fist, "it'll be so cool!"

"You live with Auron?" Tidus asked Bowman curiously.

"Yeah that's right, he's our Uncle, but we'd never actually met him till he picked us up from the home last week. He seems pretty cool though, if a bit grumpy."

"Yeah Auron's all right," replied Tidus,"you two will probably see a lot of me though. My old mans away a lot, he plays Blitzball and he's always on tour so I stay with Auron."

"Cool! Your dad plays Blitzball?! What team?" asked Bowman excitedly.

"The Zanarkand Abes. It's not that big a deal really." He scratched his head awkwardly, and although Bowman was desperate for more information, the Abes being his favourite team, he sensed he shouldn't pursue the subject any further.

"How are we all getting to the mall anyway?" Lulu asked, interrupting Rikku's dialogue on what clothes they should all buy," we won't all fit in Paine's car."

"Oh..." Rikku looked momentarily dejected. Then a spark of an idea lit up her face.

"Gippal, Gippal, Gippal!!!" She called down the table, "you know how you're my best friend in the whole world?"

"I thought I was a meanie?" he asked her grumpily.

"I changed my mind. Please will you take some of us to the mall tonight, we don't have enough cars."

"I dunno Rikku," Gippal teased, "if I'm a meanie, I don't think I should."

"Pretty, pretty please?" Rikku swung her arms around the blonde's neck, threatening to choke him.

"Arrg gerrof!" he tried to shake her off, failing miserably as the others turned to watch the spectacle. He caught the other boys laughing at his attempts, "what about Ti? Or Baralai? They have cars too y'know?"

"Sorry man, no can do, I've got work," Tidus grinned, winking conspiratorially at Bowman.

"And my cars in the garage," added an amused Baralai.

"Well if I'm gonna be causing trouble…" started kestrel uncertainly.

"Oh no you don't," Rikku cut in," See Gippal? If you don't take us you'll upset Kes, and she's new! Why would you do that you big meanie?!"

"Oh so I'm a meanie again am I?" Gippal looked across at Kes and grinned," Ah well can't have a damsel in distress now can we?" Kes blushed bright red under his amused glance. He turned back to Rikku who still clung around his neck, "all right I'll give some of you a lift, just remember you owe me one, Cid's girl."

"Thank you!" Rikku smiled sweetly, returning to her seat and Kestrel couldn't help but laugh along with the others at Rikku's negotiating skills.

"So what have you two got now?" asked Lulu of the twins.

"Well I've got weapons training…" said Bowman

"Hey me too!" announced Kestrel, smiling.

"You do weapons?" Gippal stared at her in surprise. Bowman laughed, amused at his shock. He knew his sister with her small, fragile seeming frame didn't seem like much, but from experience he knew she fought like a pro.

"You bet she does, you should see her with a sword, no ones better. Means I never win the fight to get in the bathroom first."

Gippal grinned, "Sounds like a challenge!" Kes just smiled at him shyly, blushing.

"I'm not that good, I'm sure you'd beat me."

Yuna was busy examining Kestrels timetable, "Well after weapons you've got magic with me, Baralai and Lulu, so we'll go together to meet Paine, Rikku and Gippal after school."

"I'll come get your stuff after school if you want," Bowman said to Kestrel," I've got Numerology; it's near the car park."

"Sure," she smiled, "but hadn't we better be getting to class soon," she added looking at her watch.

"Damn that's right," Tidus added as everyone quickly gathered up their things, "Come with us, Weapons is this way." They waved the others off and along with Paine Gippal and Baralai headed up towards the Weapons training room.

When they arrived they were greeted by a tall, brown haired man, with a scar across his face who seemed ridiculously young for a professor.

"That's Professor Leonhart," Baralai whispered to Bowman and Kestrel, "he may look young but no one knows more about weapons than him."

The twins nodded, joining the others at the edge of the gym.

"Welcome back class. I see we have some new faces with us," he nodded towards Bowman and Kestrel," well today I'm going to see how much swordsmanship you have retained over the holidays."

The class crowded around the racks where the blunted training swords were kept, as Professor Leonhart gave orders to split into sparring pairs. Kestrel instinctively moved towards Bowman, but felt a tap on her shoulder. "Fancy sparring with me," Gippal asked, a friendly grin on his face, "I wanna see if your brother was telling the truth."

She cast a glance towards her twin and saw him already squaring up against Tidus, whilst Paine and Baralai were already exchanging blows.

"Go on, I won't hurt," Gippal added seeing her uncertainty.

"_Nothing ventured nothing gained. It's about time I stood on my own two feet."_ Kestrel thought to herself. She smiled back at him. "You're on!" she said, taking up a relaxed stance against him. He grinned and readied himself for battle. Two minutes later he was on the floor exhausted and gasping for breath, her sword at his throat. She smiled and held out a hand to help him up.

"Wow, Bowman wasn't joking! Your good!" he gasped

She just smiled and shook her head. She knew she was good with a sword. Something about wielding a weapon gave her an inner strength. It had been her refuge as she was growing up to practise her skills in order to escape the cruelty she often experienced at the hands of school bullies. But it had never before won her the respect Gippal was now looking at her with. In Bevelle her ability had just served to alienate her more as people had jeered at her either out of jealousy or ignorance, or just plain spite.

Paine came over now wearing a rare smile on her face, "That was really good!" she said, "you completely thrashed him!"

"Hey!" complained Gippal, now growing embarrassed.

"Told you!" shouted Bowman proudly as he picked himself up from where Tidus had knocked him to the floor.

"You want to go again?" Gippal asked her now, "I want to try and earn some self respect back!"

An hour later as she left the gym with the group, she was chatting just as much as anyone, finally being accepted as one of the group just likes her popular brother. It was a nice feeling.

"Ok if I walk to magic with you?" asked Baralai.

"Sure," she smiled, "I could do with someone telling me where to go!"

As they approached the classroom she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. "We meet again," Seymour addressed her, his cold eyes boring into her as she felt her momentary happiness vanishing. She didn't know what it was about this guy but he made her feel distinctly not good.

"Would you do me the honour of sitting with me?" Seymour asked her with a smile that seemed just as dispassionate as his eyes

"She's sitting with me," said Baralai, and she shot him a grateful look.

"Let the lady speak, Baptiste," Seymour turned to the white haired boy with scorn.

"He's right Seymour; I already agreed to sit with Baralai."

"No matter, I will have to approach you quicker next time," he swept ahead of them into the classroom, leaving Kestrel with a feeling of concern.

"I hope there isn't a next time," she muttered, half to herself.

"Don't let him bother you," Baralai reassured her as they entered the classroom and took their seats near Yuna and Lulu.

"Let who bother you?" asked Yuna looking concerned.

"Seymour again," replied Kestrel, "Is he always so weird?"

"Do you want me to curse him," asked Lulu eyeing him menacingly.

"You won't need to," Baralai grinned, "this girl can look after herself. You should have seen her floor Gippal last period!"

"Really?!" laughed Yuna

"Yup," answered Baralai as Kes nodded, looking quietly proud of herself," again, and again…"

They all burst out laughing and Kestrel put her worries about Seymour to the back of her mind. Although she was sure she wasn't imagining him staring at her as she made notes on Professor Gainsborough's lecture on the merits of status effect magic.

They met up with the others outside in the car park. Rikku ran over to Kes, "Hey I heard about you beating up the meanie!" she grinned,"Good work!"

As the others laughed Gippal hung his head, "Oh you are so not gonna let it drop are you?"

"No way!" Rikku crowed happily, as Gippal sighed.

"Hey Bo," Gippal turned to him, as Kes loaded him up with her books, "if you can cope with going to the mall first, I can drop you at Auron's on the way back if you want?" asked Gippal.

"Sure, sounds good to me."

"Ok, well if you two go with Gippy, the rest of us will go with Paine," said Yuna to the twins, "we'll see you there Kes!"

"Sure she smiled climbing into the back of Gippal's black truck. As the boys talked about Blitzball, Kes watched the Besaid scenery go by, and before long they pulled up behind Paine's car.

"I'll see you later, thanks for the lift!" she called to the boys as she exited the car,

"No probs" replied Gippal as she joined the other girls. Bowman watched as Gippal's eyes followed his sister into the mall, and smiled to himself.

"So your sisters pretty cool," said Gippal as she pulled away.

"Yeah she is," replied Bowman, 2she's a bit on the shy side, but she's great if you spend time getting to know her."

"Yeah I noticed that. How come she is so shy?"

"She had it pretty tough in Bevelle." Bowman sighed," I tried to look out for her but well…"

"Hey don't worry man, she'll be fine here. You've seen what Rikku's like, no one will give her any trouble here, else the rest of us will be on their back."

"Yeah I think she'll like it here. We both will." Bowman smiled as they drove back in companiable silence.

a/n So what did you think? This is my first one so please R and R. But don't be too mean. If you don't like it just don't read my next chapter! 


	2. Try Outs

So no reviews so far. Ill try not to feel too unwanted. Instead I figured I'd try and encourage you all with chapter 2, although still pretty much setting up the story. Trust me it gets more interesting.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All characters place names etc belong to Squaresoft, except Bowman and Kestrel, whose names are from The Wind Singer.

**Try Outs**

In the small cramped changing cubicle Kestrel was severely regretting agreeing going shopping with Rikku. Somehow she had been hounded into swapping her sensible jeans and polo necked shirt for a Rikku style pair of shorts and a tiny pink top.

"Come on Kes!" Rikku's voice sailed over the top of the changing room wall, "I wanna see, I wanna see!

"I look ridiculous," Kestrel grimaced, pulling back the curtain

"Oh you look so cute!" gushed Rikku

"Rikku maybe it's a bit too much," said Lulu, and Kestrel shot her a grateful glance, "maybe Kes wants something a little less…"

"Revealing?" suggested Kestrel.

"Oh you poopie spoil sports," exclaimed Rikku.

"What do you think?" asked Yuna as she came out of the adjacent cubicle wearing a pretty lilac strappy top and a flared knee length white skirt.

"Wow that's really pretty," said Kes appreciatively and Paine nodded in agreement. Eventually the girls had a break in the food court for Ice cream.

"So what do you think of Besaid?" asked Lulu.

"It's nice, the people are way nicer than in Bevelle, especially at school." replied Kestrel.

"What's it like living with Auron? He always looks so grumpy!" Rikku asked curiously. Kes giggled.

"Well he's been nice to us, but I really don't know. I'm glad Bowman is with me Cause Uncle Auron is just a stranger. I only met him a week ago, 'cos mum and he lost contact."

"Well Tidus seems to get on okay with him," added Yuna.

"And I bet you're glad you have an excuse to visit him outside school now, huh?" Paine teased Yuna, who went bright red. Kes looked at her quizzically.

"I don't get it", she said, confused as Yuna punched Paine's arm and Rikku and Lulu giggled.

"Yunie's had the hots for Ti for aaaaages!" laughed Rikku, "and now when he stays at Auron's she can see him if she comes to see you!"

"Hey!" said Yuna, "when I visit Kes it'll be to see her, not just Tidus!"

"It's ok," laughed Kestrel, "it'd be really nice if you all came over, for whatever reason, maybe Auron will let me have a sleepover?"

As the girls made excited noises to this suggestion Kestrel felt shocked within herself, "_a sleepover! Geez what's got into me! I sound like someone else! Then again, maybe it's about time I made an effort. This could be the start of a whole new life."_

She smiled contentedly as she watched Paine and Lulu laugh at Rikku's impression of Yuna mooning after Tidus, much to Yuna's distress. This felt good. Really good.

When Kestrel got back later that evening, she felt a little trepidation at the reaction of her uncle to her impulsive trip with the girls. Bowman had said it would be okay, but what if he was mad? Auron struck her as someone who could be pretty scary if he was mad.

"Hello?" she called uncertainly from the doorway.

"We're in the kitchen," called Bowman.

"About time," growled Auron as she entered the kitchen.

"Uncle Auron," she began, "I'm sorry I'm late, it's just…"

"Don't worry about it; making friends is important I know. But next time let me know in advance." Kestrel let out a sigh of relief.

"I will, I'm sorry Uncle Auron," she sat down, joining Bowman at the kitchen table.

"And call me Auron, Uncle Auron seems awkward. I know I don't know you kids too well but I'm your guardian now, and I don't want things to be too uncomfortable."

"Okay Auron," said Bowman with a grin, "you're the boss!"

The grizzled ex- warrior watched the two as they ate. He didn't know them well yet, but the two had been through a lot he knew since their mothers death, the workers at the care home had been able to tell him that much. Kes especially seemed to have a constant deer in the headlights look whenever someone spoke to her unexpectedly, flinching as if ready for an attack. Auron sighed to himself. He may have failed his sister Liana, but he owed it to her to look after her children. He just wished he had known sooner, to save them some of their pain, but news of his estranged sister's death had only reached him a month ago, two years after the event. He had only achieved custody of them a week ago after battling the court system. At least he wasn't completely new to looking after teenagers, thanks to looking after Jecht's boy since his mother had died. Still he knew the next few months would be a challenge for all of them.

The next few days passed in a blur of learning new routines and settling in with their new friends. As the end of the week approached, however, there was excitement as Blitzball tryouts were announced. Bowman retained his happy go lucky exterior but Kestrel knew how much this meant to him. At Bevelle High, Blitzball had been his life. He had been team captain and she knew he would take it badly if he didn't make the team here.

On Friday afternoon as the last bell rang, she and her new friends went to the blitz sphere to cheer him on. He had trained all week with the other boys and she knew how good he was. Still her stomach was knotted with tension for him. Firstly the coach had all the wannabes try penalty shots against each existing team member in order to weed out those who couldn't even kick a ball. Bowman excelled at this, sending balls sailing past Tidus, Wakka, Gippal and Baralai in turn. The girls cheered as he scored.

"Go, Bo, Go!" shouted Rikku excitedly as Yuna said, "He's really good!" to Kestrel. She glowed with pride as her brother sailed through to the next stage of the tryouts. The four contenders left had to show aptitude at both withstanding a tackle, and tackling. Again Bowman triumphed; shaking Baralai's tackle off like it was nothing, and being the only contender successful at stealing the ball from Tidus. At the end of the session the coach blew his whistle and everyone left the Blitz sphere. The girls rushed over to hear the team announced.

"Ok team, I'd like you to greet your two new recruits…Tina Razowtski" a brunette stepped forwards beaming as her new team-mates patted her on the back, "and Bowman Kiran!" the group cheered and Kes ran forward to wrap her arms around her brother.

"I knew you'd do it!" she squealed happily.

"Hey, hey, hey, put him down ya?" laughed Wakka.

"Yeah we don't want him injured for his first game," added Gippal grinning. Kestrel blushed and let him go, still beaming at her brother.

"All right, this calls for a celebration!" called Tidus," team drinks at Mickey's Diner!"

"Hey what about us?!" pouted a disgruntled Rikku.

"Well I guess adoring fans can come too," said Tidus teasingly, "but only if they kiss the captain first!" he pursed his lips in Rikku's direction.

"Eww, you wish!" shouted Rikku, shoving him backwards, "we're coming anyway, aren't we girls?!"

"You bet!" smiled Yuna, although Kestrel couldn't help noticing she seemed a little disappointed in not having to kiss the captain!

"Some other time, huh Yuna?" whispered Paine mischievously and Kes giggled to herself as Yuna went beetroot red.

They were easily the loudest group in Mickey's as they huddled around a large table in a booth, toasting the new blitzball team with strawberry milkshakes. Not that Mickey himself minded. He knew they were good kids and good business, and he was happy to give the two new players free milkshakes in celebration.

"So," asked Bowman," who do we play first?"

"Well we play Kilika away in two weeks and then after Christmas we play your old team, the Bevelle Giants."

"Hmm, that'll be interesting," mused Bowman," well Kilika first." He raised his glass, "to impending victory"

"That's what I like to hear!" cheered Tidus as they all raised their glasses, laughing and cheering.

They were all in high spirits, happy to tell Bowman and Kestrel all about past wins and losses. The new girl, Tina, fit in well with the boys and everyone was psyched for the upcoming away game.

"You'll all come watch, right?" Tidus asked the others

"You couldn't keep us away!" replied an upbeat Rikku.

"I'll have to check my diary." Remarked Lulu

"Aw c'mon Lu, it won't be the same without you, ya?" complained Wakka

"You big dummy!" laughed Rikku, punching him on the arm.

"Ouch, that hurt!"

"She was just teasing, weren't you Lulu?"

The mage raised an eyebrow, "I was?"

"Aww cut it out," the Al Bhed girl continued, "we all know you like to shout and scream as much as the rest of us!" Lulu smiled enigmatically, and Kestrel laughed with the others, before making her way to the bar for another drink, the others continuing to laugh and tease each other behind her.

She waited happily as the barman got her drink, listening to Bowman and Tidus have a loud discussion over which blitzball players they would put on a dream team, feeling completely content. As she looked over at her friends however she felt a cold finger run down her arm. Jumping she turned to find herself staring into Seymour Gyscal's cruel face.

"Seymour!" she yelped startled.

"I apologise. I did not mean to scare you," he smirked at her, "do let me buy you something to make up for it."

"N...No thanks," she stammered back, "I'll get my own."

"I see you are with your…friends," he spoke with disdain as he gestured towards the group, "but perhaps I can convince you to walk with me?" he started trying to move her towards the door.

"I...I..." she faltered, searching for an excuse not to go anywhere with this sleazeball.

"Come, it would be nice to spend some time alone with you. We could…get to know each other better." He reached out and stroked her cheek, sending a chill down her spine as she tried to back away in fear.

"Are you ok Kes?" came a voice from behind her. She turned in relief to see Gippal standing behind her, his playful eyes now burning angrily into Seymour. The half- Guado looked at Gippal with distaste.

"I don't recall her asking you for help, Al Bhed," Seymour retorted

"I'm sorry Seymour," spoke up Kestrel, bolstered by Gippals presence but still terrified, shaking in fear, "I'm staying with my friends."

"A pity," he responded, malice in his eyes, "until next time then, my dear."

He turned and swept out of the door, leaving Kestrel shivering in his wake. Gippal watched him leave, anger in his face. He hated Seymour and his slimy, Yevonite ways. He turned to the girl beside him and his anger dissipated as he realised that she was still shaking in fear. "Hey c'mon," he coaxed, "lets get you back to the others." Silently, she nodded and followed him back to the table.

As they approached Bowman shot a concerned look at his sister who had gone as white as a sheet.

"You okay Kes?" he asked concern in his voice. She nodded, not wanting to ruin the evening for him, but Gippal spoke up.

"That jerk Seymour was harassing her" he growled.

"What? Again?" gasped Yuna.

"It…it's nothing said Kes, not wanting to cause a fuss, but Bowman was alert now, wanting to know who had upset his sister, and he wasn't going to let it drop that easily.

"Who is this guy?" he asked the others.

"Like Gippal said he's a jerk," said Paine as others nodded," he acts like he owns the school, because his father his Lord Jyscal. He's really twisted though, he claims to be a Yevonite, like his father, but there are some nasty rumours about things he's done to some girls. They don't speak up though because he and his family are simply too powerful. He and his friends are pretty much the scum of the school."

"Well don't worry Kes," said Rikku cheerfully, "we won't let him near you." Everyone nodded in agreement and gradually talk turned back to Blitzball. Kes remained quiet beside him though, and he put his arm round her concerned. This was the last thing she needed, he thought to himself, especially after last time, and just when she was finally letting her defences down a little too.

As it got late the group broke apart and Gippal gave Kestrel and Bowman a lift home, along with Rikku. As the two girls chatted in the back seat, or more accurately Rikku talked and Kestrel listened, Bowman quietly thanked Gippal for his help earlier.

"No problem," said Gippal, "But we better keep an eye on things. If that Idiot has set his sights on Kes, well he tends to get what he wants."

"Yeah, I figured," said Bowman sighing.

"Hey man, look, don't worry about it tonight! You got a reason to celebrate!"

Bowman smiled at him, "I guess so. It'll be fun beating the pants of Kilika."

"All right, that's more like it," Gippal grinned back at him.

"Are you boys STILL talking about Blitzball?" Rikku called from the backseat.

"You betcha!" Gippal replied, "It's my car, we can talk about whatever we like!"

"Ugh boys!" Rikku sank bank on to her seat and turned to Kestrel, "so single minded!"

Kestrel smiled, recalling that the whole journey Rikku had talked about nothing but clothes, and nodded, giggling to herself

Once the twins had been dropped off, Rikku clambered into the front seat next to Gippal.

"So what's with you playing the hero before?" she asked him teasingly.

"I don't like the guy, and besides, she needed help, she's a nice girl, she doesn't need grief from Seymour of all people."

"Hmm you sound a bit protective their Mister!"

"Whatever you say, Cid's girl. I just wanted to help out."

Rikku peered closely at him then sprang back, slapping the arm of the car seat, a big smile on her face.

"You like her don't you!" she cried.

"What? No! She's just a nice girl that's all!" Gippal blustered as Rikku fell about laughing.

"Hey what's so funny anyway?" He complained, taking one eye of the road to look at her.

"Nothing, it's just not like you to get so het up about a girl if you don't fancy her!" replied Rikku a big smile on her face.

"Well what about you?" Gippal replied in self defence," making goo goo eyes at Bowman all night, huh?"

This shut Rikku up as she blushed scarlet

"Did not!"

"Did too! C'mon Cid's girl, maybe I'm not the only one with a crush!"

"Ha you admitted it! You like Kes!"

"What? No I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Look drop it, or else I'll make sure the whole Blitz team knows about your little crush!"

"You're so mean... You wouldn't...Oh I'm so not talking to you now!"

Gippal grinned to himself as Rikku sulked down in her seat, refusing to talk to him. But deep down he couldn't help asking himself.

_Was I that obvious?_


	3. Let's Blitz!

**Lets Blitz!**

As Kestrel collected her lunch at the cafeteria the following Monday, Rikku excitedly popped up and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey I'm coming over to your's tonight!" She bounced up and down happily.

"You are? How come?"

"Your brother sucks at Al Bhed so I promised I'd help him. That way next lesson he won't try and tell the world he lives in a pig sty again."

Kes laughed at this. Her brother had never been one for languages, but as he had decided he wanted to travel Spira, Auron had suggested he take Al Bhed lessons so that he could make himself understood by more people. Not wanting to let his new found uncle down, Bowman had taken on his advice, but now it seemed he was regretting it.

"Hey what's the joke," Tidus asked as he came up behind them.

"Nothing much, I'm just going to Kes's tonight to help her brother pass Al Bhed."

"You are?" Tidus asked, amused,"Well I'll give you all a lift. Jecht's gone to Zanarkand again, so I'm staying at Auron's for a few days."

"That'll be fun," smiled Kestrel, "that means I'll have some company while those two 'study'!"

"Hey!" Rikku turned on her flushing,"what are you implying?!"

This time it was Kestrel and Tidus's turn to laugh as they joined the others at the table.

"You know..." began Kestrel, gathering her courage as she thought, "if you're coming over, then maybe it might be an idea to have that sleepover I mentioned the other week?"

"Ooooo, can we? Please?" Squealed Rikku forgetting her embarrassment, as Yuna looked excited and Lulu and Paine turned their heads in interest to look at her.

"That's a great idea!" added Bowman, as he joined them, "I'm sure Auron can be persuaded."

"All right," agreed Kestrel, being decisive for once, "I'll ask him and if he says yes, I'll ring you all, ok?"

The girls nodded looking excited.

When Tidus pulled up outside Auron's house later that evening, Rikku was practically wetting herself with excitement.

"Ask him now! Ask him now!" she begged Kestrel, who nodded, smiling. She headed into the lounge were Auron sat reading the paper.

"Welcome home, is Tidus with you?"

"Yeah he gave us a lift, and Rikku has come too, to study with Bowman." She took a deep breath, suddenly nervous about her request. "Auron do you think it'd be okay if…I mean can I…um"

"Spit it out girl." Auron said putting his paper down and eyeing her, not unkindly, with his good eye.

"Yes, erm, well…"

"She wants to know if she can have a sleep over." Bowman finished coming into the room followed by Tidus and Rikku. Kestrel looked at him gratefully before turning back to her uncle.

"Please Uncle Auron, we'll be good," pleaded Kestrel

"Yeah please?" added Rikku looking at the imposing man with puppy dog eyes. He looked back, unwilling to give in and agree. He wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea of a bunch of giggling school girls taking over his house.

"Go on Auron, don't be a spoil sport," grinned Tidus as he headed upstairs with his bags. Auron sighed; he could see he was going to be overruled. And besides, he supposed, he should be encouraging his young charge in making friends

"Well I don't see that I have much choice." He gave in, "But I don't want any messing around!" He warned.

"We won't!" chorused the girls their faces lighting up.

"Yeah, me and Tidus will keep them in check," quipped Bowman.

"You wish," retorted Rikku, "you can't even speak Al Bhed properly!"

"Yeah about that, maybe we should go get some work done before woman kind invades and tries to make me wear makeup or something." Rikku cracked an evil smile at this

"Way to give her ideas man!" called Tidus from upstairs as Bowman gulped at the look on Rikku's face. He bolted up the stairs, quickly pursued by the perky blonde. Auron sighed as he returned to his paper and Kes went to ring round the girls. This was going to be a long night.

Auron was proved right later on after the other girls had arrived and they sat around Kestrels bedroom eating pizza, gossiping and giggling.

"Hey Kes," asked Rikku, "Can I do your hair?"

"Umm…" she replied, uncertain. She was quite attached to the way she wore her hair in a neat pony tail that hung long and straight down her back.

"Come on," she pestered, "I'm really good, and I won't cut it or anything, I just want to see what you look like in something other than a pony tail. We don't even know what your hair looks like when it's down!"

"You should do Kes," added Yuna, "don't worry; we won't let her do anything too drastic!"

At her old school an offer like this would have been treated with suspicion. She wouldn't have trusted those girls as far as she could throw them, but these girls had been really nice to her so far, giving her no reason not to trust them, so she consented.

"All right," she smiled, "just nothing too strange ok?"

"You betcha!" proclaimed Rikku as she got busy with a hair brush, assisted by the others.

"_If it's too awful, I can always just take it out"_ she reassured herself.

Half an hour later a different person entirely was looking at her out of the mirror. Rikku really was good. Her long sheet of hair hung long down her back, with a small top portion of it tied into a fanned out bun at the back of her head, and a playful braid around the front. Paine had prevented Rikku adding the 3 or 4 extra braids that she had planned on. The overall effect was one of a much loser relaxed Kestrel, and she couldn't deny it, she liked it.

"You really look great!" encouraged Yuna

"Now promise me you'll wear your hair out of that boring pony tail now and again to school huh?" added Rikku, pleased at her handiwork.

"It does look good," agreed Lulu, smiling warmly at Kestrel as she examined herself in the mirror.

"And I bet it would make Gippal do a double take too!" added Rikku, a mischievous grin across her face.

"Gippal? Why would Gippal say anything?" asked Kestrel nervously.

"I think our Gippy has a crush on you!" Rikku announced.

"Rikku..." Paine began warningly, as Kestrel flushed.

"What? I think he does!" continued Rikku, defensively.

"I doubt it," said Kes quietly. "He's popular, and a member of the Blitzball team, what would someone like that want to do with me?" Her old insecurities began to creep back, along with the realisation she had made many years ago, that no guy would be interested in her, despite her popular brother. She was just too…different.

"Hellooo?" Rikku barrelled on, oblivious to Kestrels decreasing esteem," You're pretty and smart, and sweet! What's not to like?"

"Rikku, can we just leave it?" Kes pleaded," it's not true"

"Oh but..." Rikku pouted disappointed at the reception her bit of gossip had received.

"Rikku she said leave it," said Lulu decisively, closing the matter. "Anyway we have to decide on what banners to make for the blitzball game on Friday."

Distracted, Rikku entered into the discussion about the match with gusto. Kestrel however remained subdued. Could Gippal be interested in her? No, guys weren't interested in her. Period. "_Best not waste my time thinking about it"_ she thought to herself, _"I'll only get hurt in the long run."_

It was the end of a particularly dull Spiran History lesson, and Kestrel and Tidus were surreptitiously playing noughts and crosses instead of listening to Professor Maechen's drone on the machina wars. Not only was the subject boring, but it was such an integral part of Spira's history that every child knew most of the story from birth, and so it seemed pointless to the pair to waste time listening. Their heads snapped up however when he made an unexpected announcement.

"I have decided to cancel Spiran History exams this year." He announced, leaving the class to gape at him speechless, while a few students gave each other high fives. "Instead," the elderly tutor continued," I will expect you to work in pairs to present a project on the Machina wars, their beginnings and its ultimate causes." The momentary excitement that had rippled around the classroom turned to dismay as the class realised they weren't being let entirely off the hook.

"I will now give you the last five minutes of class time to divide yourselves into pairs. And that, as they say, is that." The scholar turned mumbling to himself and sat down at his desk, to continue with some paperwork.

The class dissolved into chatter as the students reluctantly began to arrange to work together. With horror Kestrel noticed Seymour making a bee line towards her across the classroom. The idea of having to spend time alone working with him absolutely terrified her, so she turned to Tidus desperate for an excuse not to have to entertain the possibility. "Will you work with me? Please?" she practically begged her blonde haired friend.

"Sure, I was gonna ask you anyway," said Tidus cheerfully, and Kestrel smiled relieved. As Seymour reached her table she didn't even give him chance to speak.

"Sorry Seymour, I'm working with Tidus," She smiled apologetically. Without a word he scowled at Tidus and walked back to his seat.

"Hah! You showed him," laughed Tidus as she smiled appreciatively.

"So I know your training all this week for the match, so you wanna work on this next week?"

"Sure you can come over to mine after school if you want. Dad's never home so we can work in peace." She nodded and smiled. And maybe she'd even get to meet the famous Jecht Rould! Bowman would be so jealous!

As the end of the week drew nearer the boys could think of nothing but the impending Blitz game. They trained hard every night and were soon performing like a well oiled machine, able to attack and defend in perfect synch with each other. Tina was practically impassable in goal, even when Tidus sent his impressive sphere shot in her direction. Bowman, Tidus and Gippal attacked with an intimidating ferocity, whilst Baralai and Wakka created a formidable defence and silently their coach pitied their opposing team, although of course he didn't let on. After school on Friday the team and their supporters, including the girls, all piled into a coach that would take them to Kilika High. The atmosphere on the coach was alight with nervousness and excitement. The team kept themselves busy with a few half hearted rounds of sphere break, whilst the girls gossiped excitedly about what they knew of Kilika and the people that went to school there.

"I just hope we don't bump into Dona and LeBlanc," Yuna chewed her lip, remembering their last meeting when the girls from the rival school had been far from hospitable.

"Ugh, Dona needs to learn to wear clothes!" commented Rikku. It was true Dona was known for her liking of revealing items, but it was coming to something when even Rikku, with her liking for small things herself, turned her nose up.

The coach crossed the bridge from Besaid to Kilika Island and pulled up outside the High school, which bordered the dense forest surrounding the Islands temple. As the team went to get changed, being wished a few last minute good lucks, the girls hung around in the spectator stands surrounding the pool.

"Oh I hope we win!" said Yuna wringing her hands.

"Of course they will!" exclaimed Rikku," they're the best!"

"I wouldn't be so sure" came a drawling voice behind them. They turned to see a girl with mid length dark hair, in a barely there yellow dress that revealed indecent amounts of cleavage and leg. She was accompanied by a blonde girl with a thin cruel face wearing a bright pink mini-dress. Kestrel wasn't a spiteful person but she couldn't help the phrase "mutton dressed as lamb" crossing her mind.

"I hope you don't think your pretty boy team will beat us, loves" the blonde laughed derisively.

"Whatever LeBlanc!" argued Rikku,"our team beats your bunch of meat heads hands down!"

"You don't know what you are talking about, little girl!" Dona said condescendingly.

"At least I know how to wear clothes!" Rikku shot back. Dona pretended not to hear, instead eyeing up Kestrel who stood nervously to the side.

"Who's your little friend then?" she asked nastily.

"My name is Kestrel," she said nervously.

"Hmm, such a pretty face, shame about the company," smirked LeBlanc.

"Please leave us alone," said Yuna now quietly, uncomfortable with the confrontation.

"Ever the polite one aren't you love?" LeBlanc turned on her, "So pathetic!"

"Leave her alone," Kestrel spoke up, before the others had chance to say anything. She was sick of these preppy girls, so much like some of the characters at Bevelle, and she wasn't going to stand by and allow them to insult the friends who had been so nice to her. "I don't know who you are, or what your problem is, but these are the best friends I've ever had, and if you utter another word I will make sure you regret it." She spoke calmly, almost amiably, without raising her voice, but there was a force behind her words, driven by her anger at the girls words that she had never felt before. She felt strong and sure of herself and the two girls could obviously sense it.

"Come on: LeBlanc, we're leaving," Dona cast a scowl in Kestrels direction before turning on her heel with her friend and marching off.

The others gaped at the usually quiet, mild Kestrel.

"Well that was a surprise!" said Lulu, one eyebrow raised. Kestrel blushed, suddenly feeling embarrassed rather than strong.

"I just don't like people like that, always putting people down," she mumbled, fighting the blush spreading across her face.

"Did you mean what you just said?" Yuna asked her, linking arms with the quiet blonde. Kestrel nodded as her cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink," Yeah, I mean I owe you guys a lot." She replied quietly as Yuna beamed at her.

"Hey guys!" Rikku shouted, as she ran on ahead, "We need to get good seats, or we won't be able to see anything!" True enough the stadium was starting to fill up and the girls rushed to position themselves in prime seats before the Blitz sphere started to fill.

The match was a breathtaking display of skill and speed on the part of the players. The girls cheered and screamed as first Tidus and then Bowman sent the ball sailing through the failing arms of the Kilika goalkeeper, Barthello.

"Go, Bo, Go!" cheered the girls, as Kestrels brother waved and bowed at the screaming crowd after his spectacular goal.

The match was quickly paced, the blue and white ball a blur as it passed between the players. Tackles increased in frequency as the Kilika team became desperate for an opportunity to take the ball, but the Besaid team held fast, rarely losing possession. One Kilika player however took the opportunity, when the referee's back was turned to land a dirty tackle on Gippal. The girls groaned, with Rikku shouting expletives at the referee as Tidus and Wakka had to pull him out of the sphere to receive the attentions of a white mage for the blow he had received. As injured players could not be replaced, the Besaid team had to play with one man down, and faced the consequences, with two Kilika goals being scored in quick succession, leaving the scores equal as the game went into the second half. The second half started badly, with the team struggling to keep the ball from the Kilika side.

"Gippal better come back soon," said Rikku her hands covering half her face.

"I hope he's okay," added Kestrel, craning her neck to see the bench where Gippal was still sat receiving medical attention. Just then he stood up, and headed towards the sphere.

"Speak of the devil," murmured Paine as he re-entered the water, swimming with determination back into the game to raucous cheers from his supporters.

"What's this?" the commentators voice boomed out, "with just two minutes on the clock, the injured Besaid forward, Gippal Tolthair, re-enters the sphere!"

"Go Gippal!" screamed Kestrel from her place in the stands, completely absorbed in the events played out within the sphere in front of her.

"Kill Kilika!" shouted an equally as excited Rikku, jumping up and down on her seat.

The team seemed to draw strength from the recovery of their team mate as the ball passed from Baralai to Tidus, who was approached by a large bulky Kilika defender. He passed over his opponents head to Gippal who sped towards the opposing team's goal. The girls were all on their feet screaming him onwards, even the reserved Paine dropping all facades, willing him on. He cleverly twisted and dodged the opposing defenders who flew at him. He launched into a twisting move, spinning rapidly before launching the ball with a powerful kick towards the goal. Barthello reached desperately as the ball whizzed past his fingertips, hitting the goal area as the end game buzzer sounded. The Besaid supporters went crazy, screaming and stamping their feet while the rest of the team converged on Gippal, as the Kilika side dejectedly left the Sphere pool.

"We won, we won, we won!" sang Yuna, pulling Kestrel into some sort of victory dance.

"Ha, I want to see the look on Dona's face now!" crowed Rikku.

"Rikku, don't go getting us into trouble. Let's just go find the guys and celebrate!" said Lulu smiling.

Rikku was easily dissuaded from launching an attack on Dona with the promise of a party on the coach back and the girls danced arm in arm towards the exit.

Later, as the team boarded the coach to raucous cheers, Kestrel mobbed her brother in a congratulatory hug, as the girls greeted them.

"Hey what about us?" asked Tidus, gesturing towards himself and Gippal, "We scored to y'know. Where's our hug?"

She smiled and hugged them both, then stood back as the others scrambled to congratulate them in the cramped coach. As they moved off towards Besaid talk turned to reliving the exciting parts of the game, and analysis of how the other team had played.

"Well after that jock hit me," Gippal was saying," I just couldn't let them get away with it could I?"

"Yeah yeah," teased Rikku, "You looked like a real tough guy when they had that mage seeing to you." Gippal flushed pink, "Anyway, you aren't the only one who dealt with Kilika impressively today."

"Yeah," added Paine, as Gippal pretended to look hurt, "you should have seen Kes taking on Dona and LeBlanc!"

"Really?!" asked Tidus looking intrigued, "That's pretty impressive. What did you say?"

Kestrel blushed again as she noticed Gippal looking at her with interest.

"It was so cool!" chimed in Rikku, "She just told them that if they didn't back off, she'd make sure they regretted it!"

"Man. I wish I'd seen their faces, ya?" Wakka grinned, running a hand through his hair.

"It wasn't a big deal really," said Kestrel shyly, desperately trying to remove the attention from herself, "you guys were way more impressive."

With the victory behind them the boys egos didn't need much encouragement before they were back to talking about how great they played, allowing Kestrel to relax. She was proud of what she had done earlier but she really didn't want everyone making a fuss. She wasn't keen on being the centre of everyone's attention, and was happy just to let everyone enjoy their moment of victory and happiness. It was enough for her to see her friends happy.


	4. The Sins of The Father

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasay X, and the names for Bowman and Kestrel come from the "The Wind on Fire" trilogy of books. Plot is pretty much my own though.

I'm back after the summer, review and let me know if this is bad or good. But please be constructive. :) Bit more interesting this chapter as we start to learn more about Tidus and his relationship with Jecht.

**The Sins of the Father**

"Hey," Tidus greeted Kestrel as he took a seat next to her at lunch, the week after the Blitzball match with Kilika, "you still coming back to mine after school?"

"Oh yeah," she said, brought out of a silent reverie," I've got some books and stuff that should help," she responded, thinking of the huge encyclopaedias of Spiran History she had spent the weekend poring over. She was ridiculously thorough with her homework, and was always prepared for her assignments. Tidus was about to reply when there was a squeal from behind them.

"Hey!" Rikku cried, as they turned around. She was jumping up and down trying to reach her back which Gippal was holding above her head, a mischievous grin on his face, "you big meanie give it back!"

"Aw Cid's girl, aren't you tall enough to reach," he taunted her cheekily. The blonde girl put her hands on her hip pouting.

"Ti, help me out here!" she turned to him as he tried to suppress a grin.

"Aw shucks, sorry Rikku," he said feigning a serious face, "I seem to be experiencing temporary paralysis. I can't help you." He broke into a grin now joining in with the fun. Rikku shot an angry look at him. Kestrel smiled, but was unwilling to let Gippal completely get away with his teasing, good natured as it may be.

"If you want Rikku," she winked at her friend conspiratorially," I can batter him in weapons training again?"

"Hey! What?" said Gippal distracted, putting on a hurt expression, "don't you turn against me Kes!"

"Yoink!" Bowman came up behind Gippal and yanked the bag out of his hands while he was still looking at his sister, and handed it back to Rikku who beamed at him.

"My hero!" she exclaimed, surprising him with an impromptu hug, practically cracking his ribs.

He grinned trying to extract himself from her death hold, whilst continuing to play along. He knelt and bowed his head to Rikku, grasping her hand and placing it to his lips playfully, "Anything for a fair lady," he said with a flourish. Kestrel covered her face to stop herself giggling as Rikku and her brother flirted shamelessly.

"Hey no fair!" complained Gippal,"your sister distracted me!" He grinned at Kestrel.

"Sorry man, hard luck!" replied Bowman getting to his feet again.

"Hey someone had to stick up for me!" retorted Rikku, still glaring at him.

"Don't worry," Kestrel returned his grin," I'll try not to hurt you too much later!"

"Ugh twins!" Gippal muttered as he took his seat, but he continued to smile at Kestrel. Bowman had been right; she really was good fun when she came out of her shell. And was he detecting a blush as she returned his smile?

As predicted Kestrel beat Gippal easily in weapons training, although he was showing improvement. Soon she knew he wouldn't be such a push over, he certainly learnt quicker than her brother how to parry some of her more powerful moves.

"You know you should ask Professor Leonhart about entering the interschool championship," Gippal suggested to her. The championships were held in Luca in February and offered a chance for teenagers across Spira to compete against each other for the title of Weapons Champion.

"I dunno," she replied, intimidated by the prospect," I doubt I'd be good enough."

"Are you kidding?!" he replied incredulously, "You beat Professor Leonhart last week!" She smiled at the memory. She was very proud of herself for besting the weapons master, even if she did think it was a fluke. Still...

"I don't think I'd like being on show in front of all those people." She countered, trying to make excuses.

"Well how about I enter if you do?" he asked, flashing her a winning smile," that way at least you won't be on your own."

She returned his smile, acknowledging that he was unlikely to give up on the subject.

"I'll think about it okay?" she compromised. Seeing that this was the most he was going to get out of her, he smiled and nodded. He knew enough of her by now to guess that she wouldn't react to well to being pushed too hard. Silently he hoped that if they both entered the competition it might allow him to spend some extra time training with her. The idea of being alone with her filled him with an unusual thrill.

Later, as Kestrel approached her magic lesson she noticed Seymour waiting outside, eyeing her as she approached like a predator eyes its prey. She felt an icy finger of dread tighten around her heart as she stiffened and marched past him into the classroom, searching out the sanctuary of her desk. He followed her in and as she sank gratefully to her desk he swept past and dropped a piece of paper in front of her, before returning to his own place on the other side of the classroom. She read it quickly and the screwed it up, a look of utter revulsion on her face.

"What's that?" Yuna asked, concerned at the look on her friends face. Without a word Kestrel passed her the note and she and Lulu read it.

Miss Kestrel

I couldn't help noticing you look ravishing today. Perhaps I can convince you

to accompany me on a date this weekend?

It's about time you received the attentions of a real man rather than the juveniles

and heathens who taint your purity at the moment. I await your favourable r

response.

S

"He's such a creep!" exclaimed Yuna,"don't worry about him Kes."

"That boy needs his head checked," growled Lulu, grabbing a piece of paper. She scrawled "Get stuffed!" then screwed it up and lobbed it across the classroom to land on Seymour's desk. Kestrel saw his face twist in an evil scowl as he read the note.

"Thanks," she smiled at her friends gratefully, although her insides knotted again with worry. This business with Seymour brought on too many memories. Memories she would rather forget.

She met Tidus in the car park after school, her back full of heavy books about the wars, her mind still preoccupied with thoughts of Seymour. Tidus could see something was bothering her.

"Something wrong?" he asked concerned, as he took in the look on her face. She hastened to put on a brave smile, not wanting to cause anyone to worry.

"No," she replied reassuring him," just Seymour being Seymour, but it's nothing."

"Okay," he replied uncertainly, "you know I'll be happy to give that guy a warning if you like?"

She smiled at his brotherly concern," Yeah, Bo said the same, but I'm sure I'll be fine." She hastily changed the subject," Come on," she gestured towards his car,"I wanna see your house!"

Tidus lived in a small flat in the centre of the town with his father. As he opened the front door a small black and tan cat came running up to him. "Hey Suki" he greeted her as he bent to scratch her ears.

"Aw, she's so cute!" gushed Kes crouching down and stroking the cat, who purred, basking in the attention, "I love cats!"

"She's cute," agreed Tidus grinning, "thing is she knows it too. Give her too much attention and she won't leave you alone."

She followed him into the small living room with an attached kitchenette. A hallway led off to the side, with doors which presumably led to the two bedrooms and bathroom. The flat was pretty open plan, making the most of what small space there was. Tidus headed into the kitchen and began to fix them some sandwiches and drinks, while she continued to fuss over Suki.

"So you got any ideas about how we do this project?" he asked her scratching his head. He really hoped she did, because he was completely clueless. History wasn't exactly his strong subject. Luckily she sat next to him in class and had been expecting this, knowing just how bad his knowledge was. She smiled at him, "Don't worry, I've done some reading, It shouldn't be too painful for you." She teased as they sat down at the table and began to plan their project.

They had been working for a few hours, or at least Kestrel had worked, while Tidus kept her entertained with various amusing anecdotes about their friends. They had agreed pretty early on that she would do a lot of the groundwork for the project on the condition that he handled the actual presentation. The idea of speaking in front of the whole class had made her blood run cold. Suddenly they heard a disturbance outside the front door, as someone struggled to put the key in the lock. The smile evaporated of Tidus's face

"Shit!" he cursed quietly. Kestrel felt fear grow inside her as she saw her relaxed friend looking suddenly tense and agitated. The door opened and a gruff voice bellowed from the doorway. "Boy?!"

A man staggered into the room. She recognised him from posters and photos scattered around her brother's room, and from clips she had seen on the telesphere. But the Jecht standing before her now was not the laughing, friendly face she was accustomed too. Instead the man swayed in the doorway, a bottle hanging from his hand. His hair was unkempt and fell matted across his face as his ferocious bloodshot eyes glared, unfocused into the room.

"Dad?" Tidus took a few tentative steps forward, drawing the huge blitzball player's attention towards him. The man lurched forwards eyeing him in anger. His eyes flicked upwards and rested on Kestrel who had backed up against the wall behind Tidus, terrified of this drunken stranger in front of her.

"So," Jecht advanced towards Tidus, muttering threateningly, "So this is what you do eh Boy? Wait till I go out then invite strange girls over? WELL?" he roared, swaying violently from side to side, brandishing the bottle in his hand.

"S...sir, you've got it wrong," Kestrel tried to help. Tidus turned to her but it was too late, she had already attracted Jecht's attention.

"Wrong huh?" he took another swig from the bottle and then guffawed loudly, "Yeah I must have." He turned back to Tidus, who balled his fists and stood his ground, "You, with a woman? Ha!" Tidus ignored the comment and instead spoke calmly to his father.

"Why don't you go and lie down?" he asked, trying to think of a way he could get Kestrel out of there before Jecht did something stupid.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO, BOY!" Jecht roared, his temper flaring up again, "I'll show you what happens to no good interferers like you!" he smashed the now empty bottle on the sideboard and advanced towards Tidus. Kestrel screamed frozen against the wall as Tidus rushed forward and tried to tackle his father. She moved forward to try and help but Tidus pushed her back.

"Stay out of it!" he shouted, "This is my problem"

Jecht struggled to his feet, "You've done it now boy!" he growled, malice in his rolling eyes. Tidus backed up against the wall and Kestrel saw her chance. She picked up a nearby ornament and brought it down towards Jecht. Even drunk, however, Jecht still had the reflexes drilled into him through Blitzball. Seeing the movement he reacted and caught her arm. Twisting it painfully he pulled her towards him. "You shouldn't have done that girlie!"

She tried desperately to break away, wrinkling her nose against the smell of stale alcohol on his breath, but he held tighter, his strength threatening to snap her wrist.

"Let her go!" cried Tidus. Jecht turned to look at him and Kestrel took the opportunity to twist away out of his grasp. The man tried to chase after her as she raced across the room, falling over furniture as Tidus tried to bring his attention back to him. Jecht ignored him, but he didn't see Suki streak from her hiding place under the couch across the room in front of him. Jecht fell, almost in slow motion, and hit his head with a sickening crack on the kitchen countertop before lying motionless on the floor.

"Is he..." Kestrel whispered frozen, terrified, clutching her hands to her.

"He's unconscious" Tidus replied emotionlessly. He was leaning over his father's spread-eagled form, checking his pulse.

"We have to call someone…" she began.

"No!" Tidus cut her off, looking at her furiously.

"But..." she tried, taken aback.

"This is my problem. I don't need people to interfere." He turned his back on her, "You should leave."

"Tidus..." she walked up behind him and tried to place her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged her away.

"I said leave. I don't need people interfering. I'll deal with it!" She didn't move however and he turned to her furiously.

"What, you think I can't deal with this. It happens enough! The great Jecht is nothing more than a drunkard, and I'm the one who has to put up with it. Happy? Now go. I'm sure your dying to go tell people so you can all laugh at me." He sat on the Sofa, now looking more dejected than angry. Kestrel took the opportunity to get a word in.

"Tidus, no one will laugh at you. You can talk to me y'know." She said softly sitting next to him.

"I can't talk to anyone," he replied unhappily.

"This isn't something you have to be ashamed of." She continued gently, giving him a hug, "your friends will only want to help you."

He didn't respond so she kept talking, "Tidus, I don't know what it's been like for you, or how long this has been going on. But I know you shouldn't have to cope on your own." She glanced back to where Jecht still lay, remembering the crack as he hit his head. She knew she had to get help, who knew how badly injured he was?

"Ti, do you trust me?" she asked him now, and he turned to her. He could see the sincerity in her eyes, and realised that the fact she was still here probably suggested that she only wanted to help. He nodded

"Okay, then let me ring Auron. He'll know what to do, and will help us sort out this mess. No one else has to know unless you want them too okay? But we have to get your dad some help." Tidus shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess," he agreed and she quickly rang Auron from the phone in the hallway.

She returned to find Tidus sitting with his head in his hands where she had left him. She sat back down next to him, not knowing what she could say to help.

"It's been going on for years," he said quietly," I couldn't face the idea of anyone knowing. It felt like it was my fault. I disappointed him. It felt like I drove him to it, y'know." His voice was hollow, as he stared at the floor.

"It's not your fault Tidus." She said simply, not knowing how else to make him feel better.

"Kes?!" Bowman's voice came from the front door.

"In here" she called standing up. Bowman came in and whistled as he surveyed the room, which bore traces of Jecht's rampage. Auron was with him, and he swiftly knelt at his friend's side feeling for a pulse.

"What have you done Jecht?" he murmured quietly over the body. Standing he addressed the three teenagers, "I need to take him to the hospital. Bowman, can you take them home?" he asked as the boy nodded. Auron walked over to where Tidus still sat. He hadn't moved, or acknowledged their arrival, continuing instead to stare at the floor. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Things will be ok," he reassured him quietly," Go with Bowman and Kestrel now. I'll be back in a few hours."

In silence Tidus got up and collected his things while Auron carried Jecht down to the car.

"You okay?" Bowman asked his sister, pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah, just a bit shaken," she looked towards Tidus's room, "it's him I'm worried about."

They drove back to Auron's in silence, Bowman driving Tidus's jeep, and, once there, Tidus went to lie down upstairs, saying hardly anything to either of them. In the living room the brother and sister sat quietly, waiting for Auron's return. Kestrel told her brother, in brief, what had happened and how Tidus had hidden his secret for so long. Like her Bowman was shocked at what his friend had had to endure, and resolved to make sure that Tidus knew that he could talk to him if he needed to.

A few hours later Auron returned from the hospital.

"How is he?" Kestrel had leapt to her feet as soon as she heard the key in the door.

"He'll be fine." Auron reassured her, "where is Tidus? I think we need to talk."

Bowman quickly went to fetch Tidus and the four of them sat in the living room, Tidus simply staring at the floor.

"Tidus," Auron began," I don't know why you felt you had to hide Jecht's problem, but I want you to know; the decisions he made were his and his alone. This isn't your fault." Tidus just grunted non comittantly at this and Auron sighed. He could tell the boy would need time to adjust to this. Jecht's actions had done unforgivable damage, and Auron chastised himself again for not realising that something was amiss.

"I guess I'll have to go into care now won't I" Tidus asked, his voice full of misery. In his eyes this was the only outcome of the evening's events. His years of cover ups had been stripped away and he knew that authorities would no longer allow him to fend for himself. Kestrel felt the anguish he was feeling, knowing her own reaction to the knowledge that she was to end her childhood in a care home. Auron however was about to throw Tidus the same lifeline he had thrown the twins.

"I hope that won't be necessary," he said now, "it is my intention, providing the twins agree, to foster you, if you will consent to it."

"Of course its fine!" said Bowman instantly and Kestrel nodded her agreement smiling. They wanted nothing more than to help their friend.

"Really?" Tidus looked around at them, a smile back on his face for the first time since Jecht had arrived home, "you're serious."

Auron nodded with an affirmative grunt. Bowman let out a little whoop of pleasure.

"Hey man, welcome to the family!"

"Oh man!" Kestrel put on a pained expression, "two brothers! I'm never going to get any food!" They laughed as Bowman threw a cushion in her direction causing her to fall of the back of the sofa she had been perched on.


	5. Past and Present

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Final Fantasy. Wish I did though

Well now we get to learn a little bit more about the Twins and what they have been through, especially why Kestrel is so timid. Please read and Review!**  
**

**Past and Present**

Within a few weeks Tidus had settled into life at Auron's house, and life had returned to something resembling normality. In fact he felt happier now than he had in a long time, no longer trying to hide his secret, or living in fear of his father's drunken temper. He finally had a chance to live a normal life. Or at least as normal as it could be, with the high school dance around the corner. The impending Christmas Ball had sent everyone into a frenzy, especially Rikku, who as per usual had reacted over excitedly to the news.

"Ooo I can't wait!" she squealed happily," We'll need to get dresses and dates and…"

"Rikku," Lulu laughed, "It's still at least a month off!"

"So?" she pouted, "we gota be prepared!" She lifted her chin in defiance.

"Who'd wanna take you to a dance anyway?" came an amused voice from behind her.

"Just 'cause you have no taste Gippal," she stuck her tongue out at him,"doesn't mean everyone else is blind!" He returned the gesture sticking his tongue back out at her and rolling his eyes.

"Anyway we all know who Rikku has her eye on," Paine added with a grin, "A certain someone who looks a lot like Kes?"

"What? Hey what is this? Tease Rikku day? You meanies!" Rikku protested as everyone fell about laughing.

"We miss something?" asked Tidus as he and Bowman joined the table and Rikku turned bright red.

"We were just considering who might be nuts enough to take Cid's girl to the dance" said Gippal still laughing, as Rikku sent him a warning glance.

"I'm sure you'll find someone," Tidus grinned. Gippal looked across at her as she sat fuming, glaring across her lunch at him.

"Aw c'mon, don't be mad at me!" he said now, looking at her with puppy dog eyes, "you love me really!"

Rikku turned to Kestrel who was sat next to her, enjoying the banter.

"You just better beat him in that championship thing!" she said with passion.

"Hey, you actually gonna sign up?" Bowman asked his sister, intrigued. She had never openly showcased her skills before.

"Umm…well I'm still not sure…" she blushed trying to avoid the subject.

"Please?" Gippal cajoled, "if you don't then when I win I won't know for sure I'm the best!"

"I'm competing too," Paine added, "if you don't then I'm stuck with big head here in a hotel for a weekend!"

"You really should you know," Bowman coaxed her. Kestrel sighed. She was never going to hear the end of this if she didn't agree.

"Ok I'll do it" she agreed.

"Yippee," Rikku cheered, forgetting she was supposed to be sulking; "I'll come see you beat the pants off him!"

"Hey Kes!" Yuna greeted her as she walked into the magic classroom last period. "You want to come to Mickey's with me and Lulu after school?"

Kestrel pulled a face.

"I can't, I need to stay behind in the library, I have to catch up on my numerology assignment."

"You sure?" said Yuna,"It won't be the same without you."

"Yeah, I really need to get it done; at home the guys make too much noise for me to concentrate."

Yuna giggled and nodded. "Fair enough, it must be weird living with boys."

"Not really," Kestrel said, "You just have to avoid their wrestling matches and you're fine. You know you should come over. Now Tidus is staying with us it'd give the two of you chance to talk." Kestrel wasn't one for matchmaking but she could tell the two really belonged together, and was pretty sure, if left to their own devices long enough, they'd end up together.

"I'm not sure he'd like it." Yuna blushed, and Kestrel sighed. She wasn't going to make it easy for herself was she?

"How do you know if you don't try?" Kestrel pressed on. "Why don't you come over tomorrow night? We can say we're doing Alchemy homework. Please?"

"All right," Yuna smiled, "I could do with some help on that anyway."

After class Kestrel waved goodbye to everyone and headed towards the library with a heavy heart. She opened her huge numerology book with a sigh. She was going to be here a loooooooong time!

Two hours later the librarian came over to tell her they were closing. She looked at her work. She had made a good start, but she had the feeling that numerology wasn't exactly her strong point, as all the numbers and calculations started to make her feel light headed. She rubbed her eyes and exhaustedly picked up her books, then headed towards the exit. The walk in the evening air was quite pleasant as, despite being November, Besaid was semi tropical and it stayed warm year round, with balmy winds blowing in off the sea. Well it was pleasant, that is, until...

"Good evening" said a voice to her left as a familiar figure stepped out of the shadows beside her. Startled she stepped backwards.

"S...Seymour, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you my dear," he murmured stepping closer to her causing her to back up against a wall. He reached out and stroked her cheek, sending chills right through her. "There's no need to be afraid," he whispered in her ear.

"Seymour, please leave me alone," Kestrel said, more forcefully, trying to appear more confident than she felt. He laughed at her softly.

"Or what?" he smirked, "What do you think you will do?" He moved closer, his hands moving down her arms. She was frozen in fear, her heart racing as she tried to think of how to escape. She pulled away, attempting to run off, but felt his icy fingers close around her wrist.

"Get off me!" she cried, panic making her voice rise higher, all pretence of calmness escaping her. His fingers tightened on her wrist, nails digging into her skin, bringing tears to her eyes.

"Please your hurting me!" she begged him. Seymour simply laughed, a cold, cruel glint in his eye. He pushed her back against the wall, "You don't want to fight me Kestrel," he spoke, still using that calm, menacing voice. He leaned in closer and she turned her head, closing her eyes, straining to avoid his advances.

"Get off her!" A new voice shouted suddenly, and she felt Seymour's grasp pulled roughly off her. She opened her eyes to see Gippal stood in front of her, fists raised, anger outlined in all his features.

"Who asked you, you dirty Al Bhed!" Seymour spat.

"Come near her again Guado and, by Machina, I'll make you regret it!"

Seymour could tell that his moment had passed; his prey had been swept from his grasp once more. He fixed her once more with his glare, "You can't be protected forever," he called to her, before turning his back on them and disappearing into the dusk. Shaking Kestrel sank to the floor clutching her wrist, which was bleeding from the scratches he had left on her. Gippal knelt beside her.

"Kes? Kes are you okay? Did that bastard hurt you?" His eyes had lost their fire now, and they looked at her with concern and kindness. She tried to hold back the tears but now they spilt out of her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

"Hey, Kes, it's okay now" he said softly pulling her into a hug, "you're safe now."

"I'm sorry," she gasped now, furiously brushing away the tears as she tried to regain control of herself.

"Don't worry about it," he said kindly. "Here," he offered her his hand and pulled her upright," you want me to walk you home?"

"Yes please," she nodded, ashamed at how stupid she must seem, but to shaken to face walking alone," I'm sorry…sorry you had to see me like this."

"I'm just sorry I didn't get here to help you sooner," he reassured her," although I don't get why you didn't just belt him. I've seen you fight. You could easily take on that jerk and win."

"I know," she shook her head, "it's just… he scares me. I freeze up, I can't fight him…He just brings back memories…they take over and I can't fight back…I'm sorry, it's not your problem…" she stared at her feet. He stopped her and lifted her chin up so she was looking into his face, "if you want to talk about something, I'm listening," he reassured her," You can trust me." He fixed her with penetrating green eyes and she knew that he was telling the truth.

"I know," she sighed, "it's just...hard to talk about."

"I just want to be here for you." He said," you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, just as long as you know you can." She nodded and they walked on in silence for a while.

"It was when we were in care, after mum died." She began falteringly. He listened quietly to her talk.

"There was this guy, and he wouldn't leave me alone. He would follow me places, and try and touch me and things. Bo tried to protect me, but he couldn't be their all the time. I had a few lucky escapes, but then one time he hit me. Bo went mad, and there was this big fight." She sighed and shook her head," he was just trying to protect me, but no one listened to us. Instead they punished Bo, and separated us for a while, in different homes. We still saw each other at school thank god, but I hated being on my own. It was awful. In the end we got them to move me to be with him but. Well I was pretty messed up for a while. And now all this Seymour stuff…well it just brings everything with that guy back."

They walked on in silence, and Kestrel began to be embarrassed about what she had said. Her story wasn't exactly a pretty one. What if he didn't want anything to do with her now?

"I...Im sorry," she said now, "I shouldn't have said anything." She stared at her feet, unable to bring herself to see the look on his face.

"I'm glad you did," Gippal looked at her face and saw so much sadness there. He felt angry, that she had been through so much and that someone could hurt her like that, "you didn't deserve any of that." He reached out and put an arm round her. Her eyes widened, as she looked at him. She had told him about those things and he wasn't repulsed by her!

"How about we make a pact?" he said now, smiling at her, "how about I promise that whenever you're in trouble, I'll come running? And in exchange you can teach me how to fight properly?"

Her face curved into a watery smile, "you mean it?" she whispered.

"Yeah," his voice was tender now;" I don't want anyone to hurt you."

She blushed. He really seemed to care for her. They walked the rest of the way home each wrapped up in their own thoughts. But as they arrived she invited him in for a while, she wanted his company for longer. His presence made her feel calmer, and she was unwilling to part ways.

As far as he was concerned, he wanted to be near her, to protect her. When he had seen her being harassed by Seymour a protective instinct he didn't even know he had rose inside him. All he knew was that he didn't want this beautiful, fragile girl to have to hurt anymore.

"Sure," he smiled at her, and followed her inside.

Bowman called out as she opened the door. "Hey, we were wondering where you'd got too! Auron's out so we're ordering pizza, what do you want?"

"Meat feast thanks," Gippal said flippantly, a cheeky grin on his face as he entered the living room ahead of Kestrel

"Where'd you come from?" Tidus asked, looking at him confused, while Bowman looked from his friend to his sister suspiciously. Seeing his train of thought Kestrel hastened to put him straight.

"He just happened to help me out of a spot of trouble earlier, so I invited him in for a bit," she said quickly. She had been tempted to mention what had happened with Seymour, but she knew how protective he could be, and didn't want him to make a fuss. Predictably Bowman's eyes narrowed.

"What sort of trouble?"

"Nothing, it's sorted." She replied, shooting a look at Gippal, hoping he wouldn't say anything.

"But..."

"Leave it Bo," she said forcefully. He knew his sister well enough to know that it wasn't a good idea to press her when she used that tone of voice, so he didn't continue with his questions. Instead he turned to the Al Bhed boy who had settled down next to Tidus on the sofa, completely ignoring their exchange, out of respect for Kestrels wishes.

"Who's playing?" he asked, gesturing to the Blitz game they were watching on the telesphere.

"Al Bhed Psyches against the Kilika Beasts," Bowman replied, offering him a can of coke, "pretty tight game..."

Kestrel entered the kitchen rolling her eyes. What was it with those boys and Blitzball? Not that she wasn't glad for the distraction, and she had a hunch that perhaps Gippal had changed the subject on purpose for her. She smiled and poured herself a glass of water. He really wasn't so bad for a jock she thought, remembering how this was the second time he had helped her out against Seymour. She took her drink and headed back into the living room, as the three boys all started shouting at the screen over a foul that had just gone unnoticed by the referee, and curled up, cat like in the large armchair. Somehow, watching the three boys acting like goofballs over a sports game made her feel safer and the fear Seymour instilled in her was allowed to fade away.

That was until Bowman noticed the scratch on her arm. The pizzas had just arrived and as she reached for hers Bowman caught her arm.

"Hey those cuts look pretty bad," he said concerned, as she froze, kicking herself for forgetting about them. Gippal's head snapped up. He hadn't noticed any scratches before; if he had then he might have been a lot more forceful in seeing off Seymour. He felt the anger of an hour ago rising inside him again.

"I must have just caught my arm on a bush or something," Kestrel replied hastily, trying to come up with an excuse to put her brother off.

"You didn't do that on a hedge." Bowman replied looking from her to Gippal. "Is one of you two going to tell me what happened earlier?" He didn't speak angrily, he was just concerned. His sister had got hurt and she was lying about how. He wanted to know what she was hiding. Kes just sighed and stared down at her lap, clamming up like she always did.

"Gippal?" he asked.

Gippal looked at Bowman, and could see the concern there. He knew Kestrel wanted to keep this quiet, and he could guess why after what had happened last time. But things were different now, it wasn't just her and her brother, she had everyone. She had him if she wanted him. And Bowman deserved to know.

"Kes?" he said softly and she looked at him and nodded softly. She knew it had to come out sometime. He sighed and started to tell them everything. He explained how he had seen Seymour holding her against the wall and had intervened, and then walked her home to make sure she got back okay. Bowman's reaction was a predictable one.

"I'll kill him!" he growled.

"He's such a jerk!" added Tidus who was just as angry.

"Why were you trying to cover for him?" Bowman turned to Kestrel now, "you're just protecting him!"

She looked at him, trying to stay calm. She knew he'd react like this.

"I didn't want you to be angry," she said quietly.

"Not angry? Kes look what he's done!"

"I knew you'd be like this!" she shouted at him, feeling frustrated. He just didn't understand,"I didn't tell you 'cause I knew you'd be like this!"

"Kes what..." Bowman was confused. He only wanted to protect her, surely she could see that. Gippal and Tidus exchanged glances, feeling awkward. Kestrel had hardly ever even raised her voice and now she was practically screaming at her brother.

"You always want to dive in to protect me. And look what happened last time! You get angry and you don't think! I'm safe aren't I. Gippal helped me out, and I just have a scratch! Why can't we just leave it at that?!"

"Kes…" Bowman tried again, but she silenced him with a furious glance.

"Just leave it!" she yelled before storming out of the room. She headed out into the dark garden and threw herself down onto the hammock, at the furthest point of the garden. She leaned back and gazed up at the stars taking deep shuddering breaths as she tried to regain control of her temper. It had been a long time since she had yelled at anyone, and now as the roaring in her ears died down she began to feel ashamed of herself. She knew she shouldn't have shouted, but Bowman just didn't seem to understand. She didn't need him to go getting angry on her behalf. She couldn't get rid of the fear that if he did they'd be separated again. She had to stop history repeating itself.

In the living room there was a shocked silence. Gippal was mildly impressed. He hadn't thought Kestrel had it in her to scream like that.

"I don't get it" Bowman said aloud, "why does she just want to let him get away with it?"

Gippal was willing to bet he could answer his question for him, but he knew she wouldn't thank him for it. He sensed this was something he should leave them to sort out on their own.

"Listen," he said," maybe I should take off and let you guys talk to her. Tell her I said goodnight yeah?"

"Sure," Bowman nodded, still seeming a bit stunned," And listen, thanks for helping her out yeah?"

After Gippal had left Bowman headed into the garden as Tidus cleaned away the pizza boxes and things in the living room before Auron got back. To be honest Tidus was a little intimidated. He didn't want to get involved in case he got yelled at too.

Bowman spotted his sister lying on the hammock watching the stars, and headed over, some left over pizza in his hand.

"Peace offering?" he held it out to her," only if it's gone cold please don't yell at me again."

She smiled at him despite herself. Bowman wasn't the kind of person you could stay mad at for long.

"So what was that about?" he asked as she took a slice and sat up, letting him take a seat next to her. She sighed and leaned against him.

"I just... I don't want everything to repeat itself. I don't want you to go doing something stupid and we get separated again."

"Hey," he wrapped an arm around her, "that isn't going to happen. Do you think Auron would just throw me out if I got into a fight? You've seen how many scars the guy has, it'd be a bit hypocritical don't ya think?" He grinned at her as she smiled half heartedly.

"Still, I don't need you to go rushing off defending me. Seymour isn't worth you getting into trouble. Please promise me you'll just leave him alone?"

"I just don't like seeing you hurt Kes." He sighed.

"Please?" she begged him and he could hear the desperation in her voice.

"Alright," she smiled at him, "but if he does anything else…well you can't expect me to just ignore it Kes."

She nodded, smiling. "Thank you," she whispered quietly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You stopped being scary yet?" Tidus called as he came across the garden towards them. Kestrel giggled blushing.

"Sorry if I scared you."

"Y'know, you shouldn't be out in the night air, seeing as your injured and all," Tidus said teasingly, "it's too cold, right Bo?"

Bo grinned mischievously, "You know I think you're right." He agreed, even though the night was still pleasantly warm.

"Guys..." Kestrel said guardedly, sensing that they were up to something," what are you aaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

Bowman grabbed her arms and Tidus her legs and together they hoisted her into the air and began to carry her inside. Ignoring her protests and struggled they carried her through into the hall way where Auron had just come in.

"Hi Auron," Bowman greeted him jovially as they began to haul her up the stairs.

"Let me down!" she cried kicking her legs furiously, "Auron!"

Auron watched the spectacle with confusion and amusement.

"Auron!" she screeched, "tell them to put me down!"

"You heard her boys!" he called up the stairs.

"Whatever you say Auron!" Tidus replied, winking at a grinning Bowman. The next thing Auron heard was a scream and a loud thud as the boys came running back down the stairs.

"What did you do?" asked Auron looking at their matching mischievous expressions.

"Exactly what you said!" laughed Bowman as a very angry, dishevelled Kestrel appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Just you wait!" she breathed furiously, as the boys darted past Auron outside, and Kes swiftly followed. Auron watched as she threw herself on Tidus's back and started pummelling him.

"Kids!" he laughed to himself, turning his back on them and heading into the living room.

Brothers huh? Well hope you liked. Will update again soon.

By the way, thankyou to my very first reviewer! You made my day!


	6. Dance Fever

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy

**Dance Fever**

Kestrel met Yuna outside the school gates the next day, all worries about Seymour at the back of her mind. She was determined that he wasn't going to get to her, and instead she concerned herself with other things. Like matching Tidus and Yuna up for instance.

"Are you still coming over tonight?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure," the girl smiled shyly, "I'm a bit nervous though."

"You and Ti have been friends for ages!" replied Kestrel," What's to be nervous about?"

"I guess. I just really like him, that's all."

"So tell him that!" replied Kestrel encouragingly, "You'll never find out how he feels if you don't ask. And besides, he always finds time to talk to you, and he's always smiling at you. I reckon he's really into you."

Just then Tidus came towards them chatting with Wakka. Yuna smiled at him in greeting.

"Hi"

"Hey," he replied returning her smile and blushing slightly as he headed into school.

"See!" smirked Kestrel, nudging her friend and Yuna smiled despite herself.

"Maybe" she consented. Kestrel laughed happily.

"Come on, we'll be late for class," she said leading her friend inside, giggling to herself, and crossing her fingers for that evening.

The morning's lessons went by in a boring blur, with Kes resolutely avoiding the gaze of Seymour whenever she passed him in the hallway or caught him staring in class. She couldn't help the unpleasantly cold shivers she experienced whenever she caught sight of him though. She was cheered slightly at lunch however when Gippal joined her in the lunch queue. His rescue the previous evening, as well as weeks before at Mickey's had made her feel safer in his presence. He smiled at her shyly, which was unusual for the outgoing blonde.

"Hey, how you feeling today?" he asked her. She gave him a warm smile.

"I'm fine thanks. And…" She looked away shyly, "I just wanted to thank you again for yesterday."

He opened his mouth to reply but as he did Rikku came bounding over to them.

"Hey you guys" she chirped merrily.

"How come you're always so happy?" Gippal asked, irritated that his time alone with Kestrel had been interrupted.

"Ooo someone's grumpy today!" teased Rikku, "C'mon Kes, I wanna show you the dresses in the Danjou catalogue, I reckon some would really suit you."

"Oh…Okay" Kes replied uncertainly, shooting Gippal an apologetic look s Rikku grabbed her arm and pulled her away in the direction of their usual table. Gippal ws left watching after them, shaken out of his momentary irritation through wondering what exactly Kestrel would look like in a dress rather than her usual jeans and polo shirt.

One of the best things about Tidus living with them was getting lifts home from school in his jeep, Kestrel decided as she and Yuna climbed in behind he and her brother that afternoon after school. It made life a lot easier when she had a bag full of heavy books to carry home. When they arrived home Yuna blushed as Tidus opened the door for her.

"After you milady," he joked bowing down ceremoniously.

Kestrel clambered out the other side.

"Hey, how come I don't get the princess treatment?" she pouted.

"You look just like Rikku when you pull that face!" laughed Bowman and she stuck her tongue out at him as they went indoors. The girls worked in Kestrels room for a little while, but they soon joined the boys in the garden, deciding it was simply too sunny to work. Yuna sat on the swing, dreamily pushing herself back and forth. As Kestrel watched from a distance Tidus went over to join her and she smiled as she watched the two of them talk.

"Aren't they a cute couple?" she murmured to Bowman. He looked at her and grinned.

"You set them up didn't you?"

"I didn't need to," she replied, "its obvious they like each other."

"Just like you and Gippal then," her brother teased.

"Shut up!" she said aiming a cushion at his head, but he couldn't mistake the colour that flushed to her cheeks.

"Who are you taking to the ball anyway?" she asked mischievously, trying to manoeuvre the conversation off her none-existent (as she saw it) love life.

"Well…umm...I was thinking about taking Rikku." He said looking at her through his floppy, overlong fringe, an embarrassed grin on his face.

"Ha! I knew it!" she said triumphantly

"So you think she'll go with me?" he asked her, looking for reassurance. Kestrel smiled to herself.

"I don't think you should have any problems there" she answered.

"_Understatement of the year__!"_ she thought to herself as she went inside to get things to set the table. As Auron brought out dinner, Tidus and Yuna rejoined them around the garden table. Kestrel was pleased to see that the two looked very happy and seemed a lot more tactile with each other. It was no surprise to her later when Yuna excitedly told her that Tidus had asked her to the ball.

"See?" she said, pleased to see her friend so happy," I knew he liked you!"

Spurred on by Kestrel's reaction to his confession the night before Bowman cornered Rikku before class the next day, hoping he didn't lose his nerve.

"Hey Bo!" she smiled at him.

"Listen Rikku, I wanted to ask you…erm"

"_Damn why__ is it so hard to ask this kind of thing?"_ He thought as he nervously ran his hand through his hair.

"What's the matter? Chocobo got your tongue?" She laughed, giggling at his obvious discomfort.

"Well erm...have you...have you got a date to the Christmas dance yet?" He didn't look at her as he said it, choosing instead to eye his shoe nervously.

"Ooooo are you asking me to go with you?!" she squealed excitedly.

"Well…yeah," he grinned nervously, slightly relieved that she had got to the point for him.

"Wahoo!" she cheered wrapping her arms around his neck enthusiastically, lmost bowling him over despite her tiny size.

"You will then?" he looked down at her, amused by her reaction. He was used to girls being interested in him, and normally asking out a girl wouldn't have fazed him, but no other girl was quite like Rikku.

"You bet!" she said, and then looked at her watch, "Shoot, I better go, but Ill see you in Al Bhed, 'k? Oh I so can't wait to tell everyone!"

Bowman watched the perky girl run off, braids twinkling in the sun, smiling to himself, before joining Wakka and heading towards their Alchemy class.

"_Yep,"_ he reflected, _"definitely no one else like Rikku!"_

It didn't take long for Rikku to spread her happy news. At lunch she bounded over to the table where Kestrel and the other girls sat talking.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what?" she practically shouted at them.

"Bowman asked you to go to the dance with him?" asked Paine in a bored voice.

"Hey how did you know?" pouted Rikku, put out.

"It seemed the logical explanation for you practically bursting with excitement," Lulu said sounding amused.

"Hmm, well anyway...Kes your brother is so cute!"

"You don't have to live with him," Kestrel grumbled, although she was smiling, glad her brother had picked up the courage to ask her. "Hopefully he will be slightly more gentlemanly towards you! But seriously, thats great news. And you aren't the only one, have you heard Yuna's news?"

Rikku looked at her cousin questioningly.

"No! Tell me?"

"Tidus asked me to the dance with him," said a blushing Yuna, who couldn't help but reinforce the smile that had been plastered across her face all day.

"That's great Yunie!" gushed Rikku, "so now we just need to get Kes a date, and we'll all be sorted!"

Kestrel turned red and began to make excuses but Paine cut in.

"Excuse me? What about me and Lu?"

"You two will go with Wakka and Baralai like you always do!" said Rikku rolling her eyes, "there's no excitement there!" She turned back to Kestrel, ignoring Paine's half amused, half exasperated glower, "So has anyone asked you yet?"

But before she could answer a cold calm voice came from behind her.

"I believe that is where I come in."

Kestrel span round in horror, as Rikku turned to the owner of the voice defiantly.

"What do you want?" she asked scornfully.

"Move aside girl?" said Seymour, towering above the small Al Bhed girl and fixing her with a cold cruel glare, "I wish to speak to Kestrel."

"I...I don't want to talk to you," Kestrel stammered, edging away from him

"You heard what she said Seymour," glowered Paine, but Seymour continued ignoring them both.

"I have come to request that you accompany me to the dance." He said now, staring at Kestrel. She let out a dry laugh and held out her arm, which still bore the marks from the other night.

"After this?" she asked, incredulity overcoming her fear, "I don't think so!" Seymour leaned in closer to her.

"You will come with me." He insisted.

"She said no, are you deaf!" Lulu shot at him. All five of the girls eyed him angrily, ready to threaten him further if he continued to harass them, but that wasn't necessary.

"Hey you creep! Get away from my sister!" Bowman shouted as he, Tidus and Gippal came towards them through the hoards of people in the dinner queue, each of them wearing a look of anger.

"Ah here comes the cavalry," Seymour smirked, "until next time then Kestrel."

He turned and left, swiftly returning to his bunch of snickering friends.

"What did he want?" demanded Bowman as he reached the table, and Gippal glowered over at Seymour's table.

"He asked Kes to the dance!" Rikku chipped in.

"What?" Gippal exclaimed, "What did you say?"

Rikku looked at him with scorn, "What do you think she said, dummy! She wasn't exactly going to say yes was she?"

Gippal glared at her whilst Bowman sat down next to Kestrel.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine," she smiled.

"What did you mean when you showed him your arm?" asked Lulu curiously and Kestrel grimaced.

"I had an...encounter...with Seymour the other day..." she said.

"He hurt you?" Yuna gasped.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal. Can we change the subject?" she spoke quietly, but firmly enough for the others to take the hint and talk soon changed to the dance again, although Yuna continued to watch Kes for a while. Rikku however had returned to talking about what people were going to be wearing.

"You boys better dress up real nice for me and Yuna!" She said, turning on Tidus and Bowman, with intimidating enthusiasm.

"Woah," Bowman said, pretending to be scared, "Whatever you want, just don't hurt me!"

"Don't worry," laughed Kestrel, "Ill get them to scrub up well."

"What are you gonna wear Kes?" Rikku asked

"I dunno, I haven't really got anything." Kestrel replied. She had never seen the need for a pretty dress as she had never attended any dances in Bevelle, although Bowman had been to a few. She hadn't relished the thought of standing on her own in a dark corner all night, preferring instead to stay at home and read, or to practise her swordsmanship.

"Well we'll have to do something about that!" Rikku grinned, before announcing, "Girls Shopping Trip! We can all go get our dresses together!"

"Be afraid, be very afraid," quipped Gippal, winking at Kestrel.

"Hey, meanie!" Rikku complained

"Are you upsetting my date?" Bowman asked with a grin.

"Aw don't tell me you're sticking up for her already? Man I expected better from you!" Gippal groaned, accepting defeat, as Rikku stuck her tongue out at him in defiance.

The friendly banter continued, Seymour completely forgotten as the group had a fun lunchtime discussing the ball and it was with regret that they headed of to classes at the sound of the bell. As Kestrel left the cafeteria for weapons training, Gippal ran to catch up with her.

"Why is that girl always so excited?" he exclaimed.

"Who Rikku?" Kestrel laughed, "I think it's sweet!"

"You would." He complained with a smile, "So anyway I was wondering if perhaps you'd had any better offers than jerk face?"

"For the dance?" she questioned, blushing, "No, I doubt anyone will be asking me"

"Erm…well you'd be wrong there," he said suppressing a grin, "'cause I was wondering if you'd let me take you?"

Kestrel stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him.

"Me? Go with you?" she gasped, praying that he couldn't hear the thudding as her heart slammed against her ribcage, her face a picture of shock

"Yeah, I thought you'd think it was stupid," Gippal muttered, completely mis-reading her response, "Never mind." He rushed off cheeks burning towards the classroom, leaving Kestrel standing in the hallway, wondering if she had just imagined the whole thing.

When she entered the classroom five minutes later, her composure finally regained, Gippal handed her a training sword and wordlessly the two began to warm up with a quick sparring session.

"Let's just forget what I said before yeah?" he said as they began to trade blows.

"Well that's a pity," she said with a grin as their blades met, "I was going to say yes."

"You…what?" Gippal gaped at her, momentarily distracted and before he knew it he was on the floor, gazing along the blade at her smiling face.

"I said yes. Gippal, I'd be happy to go to the dance with you!"

Gippal sprung to his feet smiling and without warning lifted her off the ground and swung her round happily.

"Gippal!" she squeaked, turning red, "Put me down!"

As commanded, he let her down and kissed her on the forehead, before going to talk to the others, who had just arrived. Kestrel was left smiling, in a slightly dreamy state in the middle of the room, subconsciously touching her forehead where his lips had been moments ago.

On Saturday the girls met at the shopping centre in town to get dresses for the dance. They trawled the shops for hours, with Rikku seemingly determined to get them all into tight, brightly coloured outfits. She was only dissuaded when Paine threatened to dislocate her arm if she hung the barely there blue number in front of her one more time. After hours of trying on outfits and critiquing the others they all finally had something they were happy with.

Rikku had typically gone for a blindingly bright green dress, which matched her unusual spiralled eyes. It was strapless and cut diagonally across her legs, so that at one side it rested at her mid thigh and at the other descended below her knee. Lulu had suggested they warn Bowman to wear sunglasses to avoid being blinded by it, but they all agreed it suited her. Yuna's choice was a more demure one shouldered, floor length white gown, with purple sequinned flowers and a purple trim at the hem. Lulu, much to Rikku's annoyance, had stuck to her signature black in a dramatic backless gown with a plunging neckline, but the blonde had experienced one triumph of the day in persuading Paine to wear navy blue rather than black. Her deep blue velvet dress had a halter top and a slit up the side of the leg to her mid thigh. She had been unconvinced, but the others had persuaded her that the slit made her look sophisticated rather than sluttish. Kestrel however had decided to be bold in her choice of a bright scarlet gown with a sequinned pattern stretching diagonally across the front. It was a simple, strappy number; with a floor length fishtailed skirt and she looked striking in it.

"We have to promise not to show or tell the guys what were wearing!" Rikku conspired as they left the mall; feeling satisfied with bags full of their purchases, "We gotta keep it secret. I want to see their jaws drop when they see us!"

The next week leading up to the dance dragged for everyone and excitement reached fever pitch. For Kestrel it was even more nerve-wracking, as not only was this her first school dance, but it was the first time she had ever had a date. Since he asked her to go with him Gippal had acted normal around her, although she was sure she had caught him staring at her a few times over lunch. She was scared that when it came to it he wouldn't like her dress, or she'd bore him during the evening, or even that he wouldn't turn up to pick her up at all. Years of being overlooked by everyone had not helped her confidence issues.

They had arranged that the girls would all get ready at Yuna's house and the guys would pick them up from there, so when the day finally came they all arrived just after 5 and invaded Yuna's bedroom. The girls rushed around getting dressed and doing each others hair. Kestrel, who never normally wore make up found herself being talked into allowing Lulu, who was quite the make up artist, to do her face. Rikku was again let lose on her hair, pulling it into an elegant knot, slightly off centre, that allowed her hair to cascade, curling slightly around her neck. As the girls made their way downstairs, finally ready, they were greeted by Yuna's father beaming with a camera in his hand.

"Great idea uncle Braska!" beamed Rikku, whilst Lulu groaned as they were ushered into position.

"Smile girls!"

The doorbell rang shortly after, and an excited Rikku sprang up to answer the door, forgetting that it wasn't even her house. A slightly shy looking Baralai entered the room followed by Wakka who looked distinctly uncomfortable in a tux. His discomfort was soon forgotten though as he set eyes on the girls.

"Wow Lu!" he breathed, and in spite of herself the ever dignified Lulu blushed at the compliment, seeming happy to pose for yet another photo. Paine also seemed pleased with her date as he presented her with a white corsage. Rikku was looking fretfully out of the window, for the millionth time.

"Rikku calm down," Kestrel laughed, "Bowman will be here, don't panic!"

"Ooo they're here!" the Al Bhed girl squealed, deafening everyone in earshot as she saw Tidus's jeep pull up. Suddenly Yuna looked flustered as once again Rikku sprang to open the door.

"You look beautiful, don' worry," Lulu muttered to her, and Yuna smiled, reassured as Tidus and Bowman walked in, looking strangely grown up in their suits.

"Wow Yuna, you look gorgeous," gasped Tidus as he came up to her, and she flushed pink.

Rikku however, being the individual she was, twirled in front of an amused Bowman.

"Whaddya think? Don't I look good?" she asked him, smiling, as Kestrel stifled a giggle.

"Yeah you do," he said smirking cheekily, before leaning in and planting a kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened and for the first time that evening Rikku was silent as what had just happened registered with her. Kestrel and Yuna shared a glance and giggled.

"So where's my sister and this dress she's been hiding all week?" Bowman asked now.

"Right here" she replied stepping forward.

Momentarily Bowman was as speechless as Rikku.

"You look so…different" he finally said. He'd never seen his sister looking so beautiful. She had never really done much as far as her appearance went, and the change was stunning. His admiration, however, was lost on Kestrel as she felt panic beginning to rise as she realised she was now the only one without a date. Where was Gippal? Was he just running late? Or had he decided against taking her? Just as she had convinced herself that he wasn't coming, the doorbell rang once more.

Kestrel heard Rikku greet him with an irritated, "You're late!"

"Yeah I know," she heard Gippal's voice from the doorway, "But let me in anyway? Please?"

"Humph!" Rikku moved aside and let him in. Gippal entered the room, looking dashing in his tuxedo, and his startling green eyes fell on Kestrel. His mouth dropped open as she shyly approached him

"You're…gorgeous," he gaped at her, "I knew you were beautiful but…wow!" She giggled blushing, as he continued to stare at her.

"Hey, c'mon you two! Pose for a photo already so then we can go!" Rikku had got over Bowman's kiss apparently, and was now impatient to get the party started. Once Braska had finished taking photos the group made its way to the small troop of cars outside. Gippal couldn't take his eyes off his date as they walked to his car.

"Gippal," she laughed, blushing, "You're making me nervous!"

"Sorry, it's just you look so good!"

She smiled at him, "You scrub up pretty well yourself!"

The group of cars drove in tandem the short distance to the school, where swarms of beautifully dressed girls, and suited guys milled around, waiting for dates and friends. Gippal walked around to her door, opening it for her, and offered her his arm.

"This way milady" he bowed his head to her playfully.

"Oh good sir, gladly!" she replied happily, playing along and taking his arm as they walked up towards the school. Inside, the school gym had been transformed into a beautiful ice palace, with glacial decorations and ice sculptures everywhere. The pair joined the others at a set of small tables.

"The place looks really good ya?" said Wakka

"Yeah," replied Yuna,"it reminds me of Macalania, only louder." She giggled as she tried to make herself heard over the music.

There were a few people dancing self consciously on the dance floor. And predictably it wasn't long before Rikku dragged Bowman up to join them. The two took centre stage on the almost deserted floor, and Kestrel laughed as she watched her brother energetically trying and failing to match Rikku's dance moves. As she watched, Yuna moved to sit next to her.

"He's really hooked on you y'know," she said smilingly, gesturing towards Gippal who had gone with Tidus for drinks. "I've never seen him look at another girl like he looks at you."

Kestrel smiled and blushed, unconvinced. She was still working under the assumption that Gippal's intentions were purely friendly, and refused to believe otherwise. Anything else would involve risking disappointment, and Kestrel wasn't one for taking risks. She shook her head at Yuna's suggestion, and the two were soon distracted with the boys return with their drinks.

Later, as the dance floor grew busier, Kestrel found herself being persuaded to join the rest of them in dancing. They were kept entertained as Gippal and Tidus attempted to play air guitar, trying to out do each other. Gippal grabbed her arm and span her round, and she ended up dizzy and laughing in his arms. Surrounded by everyone dancing, including, to her surprise Lulu and Paine, she found herself giving in to the music and her friends. Soon she no longer cared what she looked like, joining Rikku in her crazy dance moves, and just having fun, until eventually she sat down, exhausted but happy. After she got her breath back she headed towards the refreshment table for a drink to cool herself down.

"You look enchanting this evening," remarked a familiar voice as Seymour approached her. She looked at him reproachfully, determined that he wasn't going to ruin her evening for her.

"Back off Seymour!" she said warningly, edging away.

"Fighting words," he remarked, raising an eyebrow, "I do like a woman with spirit." He grabbed her hand, raising it to his lips, but before he could kiss her she pulled it away angrily.

"Leave me alone!"

Suddenly she felt a warm, comforting pair of arms wrap around her waist. She turned, to see Gippal glaring over her shoulder at Seymour.

"You okay?" he asked, not taking his eyes of the part Guado before him. Strengthened by Gippal's embrace, she looked at Seymour defiantly.

"Yeah, Seymour was just leaving." Scowling at them both Seymour marched off, disappearing into the crowd. Kestrel turned in Gippal's arms to face him.

"Thank you," she said quietly, "that's the third time you've come to my rescue now."

"Hey, I promised I'd protect you remember?" he grinned, fondly stroking a hair from her face, "Anyway, you seemed to be doing pretty well on your own." She smiled up at him and he gazed into her eyes.

"Want to go for a walk?" he asked. She nodded and he took her hand, leading her across the dance floor and out into the quiet courtyard which had been opened for the evening. They sat down on a nearby bench, and she rested her head on his shoulder gazing at the night sky. He watched her peaceful face, and was amazed by how much he felt for her. This girl was beautiful yes, but she seemed to have an inner strength, that even she seemed unaware of. She was so sweet and loyal, that he couldn't help but care for her. He reached down, almost spontaneously and kissed her forehead. Smiling, she turned to face him, reaching upwards as he bent his head towards her and he felt her trembling lips meet his own.

As the evening came to an end Kestrel rested her head on Gippal's chest, her arms round his neck, his arms tight around her as they slowly revolved on the spot. She opened her eyes, surveying her friends dreamily. Wakka and Lulu had disappeared off for a walk together somewhere, and Paine and Baralai sat, deep in conversation, at a nearby table. Close by, Yuna and Tidus were in a similar position to Gippal and herself, Yuna with her eyes closed as Tidus stroked her hair. As for Bowman and Rikku, they had had their tongues locked for the last five minutes and didn't show signs of coming up for air anytime soon. The final song ended and people applauded the band, as others made their way half heartedly to the exits. She watched amused as Tidus landed the unfortunate task of separating Bowman and Rikku, as he had to drive them and Yuna home.

"We should head off too," said Gippal reluctantly, following her eyes.

"I know," Kestrel sighed, unwilling to let him go. It had been the perfect evening; she wished it never had to end. As they drove home they made plans to see each other the next day, their first proper date, although neither of them called it that. When he stopped outside her house, he pulled her in for another long, lingering kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he murmured, "Sweet dreams"

"You too Gippal," she smiled, "And thank you. For the perfect evening." He smiled, kissing her once more before she got out and waved him off, then turned smiling happily as she entered the house.

Okay so pairings are up. Please don't shoot me! I know a few of you would have preferred a Rikku Gippal, but I promise too keep trying to write them lots of good storylines. And you still love them even if they aren't together right? There will still be plenty of good bater between them I promise! So, read and review! (Be nice. runs and hides)


	7. Hark the Yellow Chocobos Sing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy.

Nice little bit of minor fluffiness for you. Also I must apologise as it doesn't seem to matter what I do,when I upload the text all bunches up and I have no separations between paragraphs. Hope it doesn't make it too hard to read! Please Review!

**Hark the Yellow Chocobo's Sing!**

Kestrel was up early the next morning, unable to stay asleep, waiting for Gippal's arrival. As soon as she saw his truck pull up outside she rushed out of the door towards him, and Suki, who had moved in along with Tidus, followed her,

"What, is the cat coming too?" Gippal asked quizzically as he hugged her hello.

"My cat seems to like you more than me nowadays," said Tidus from the doorway, still in his pyjamas, as he watched the defiant cat, who was snaking itself around Kestrels ankles.

"Well you can take this opportunity to re-bond!" she smiled at him teasingly, picking up Suki and depositing her in his arms, "And do me a favour, Ti? Remind Bo that Rikku is due in about half an hour so it might be good if he actually woke up!"

"Yes ma'am!" saluted Tidus grinning as he whisked the cat inside. Gippal wished he could be there to see Bowman rushing to get up when he realised Rikku was coming. Or even better, he thought with a wicked grin, Rikku's reaction if she found him still asleep.

"So you're stealing his cat?" he winked at Kestrel, pulling her in for a kiss now they were alone.

"I can't help that she likes me more than him," She replied smiling.

"Well that cat must have good taste then!" She giggled at this and punched his arm playfully.

"Like you, you mean?"

"Naturally," He grinned playfully, "so you ready to hit the beach?"

"You bet!"

Despite being early December, it was always warm on Besaid and the beach was predictably hot. They set up a blanket and their stuff in a secluded spot and then…

"Race you!" shouted Gippal, tearing off his shirt and diving into the shallows.

"Hey no fair!" called Kestrel as she stripped down to her modest swim shorts and bikini top, "You cheated!"

"Me? A cheater?" he replied, putting on a hurt face as she gingerly entered the water, "I'm deeply offended!"

Instead of replying, Kestrel splashed a cascade of water over him, grinning cheekily. He stood up spluttering and drenched, his spiky hair squashed flat against his head and water dripping off his nose.

"Oh, so that's how it is, is it?" he said, a wicked grin on his face. She squealed as he chased after her through the shallows. He was quicker, however, and soon caught up with her, scooping her off her feet.

"Hey! Put me down!" she laughed.

"Na-ah, no can do!" he replied, beginning to wade out into deeper water.

"Let me go!" she squealed as cold water splashed her bare midriff, playfully hitting him on his broad, tanned shoulders.

"If you insist," he shrugged, another mischievous grin on his face. He hoisted her higher and then, before she could protest he launched her out into the deeper water. She surfaced spluttering to see Gippal standing, arms folded, laughing whole heartedly. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Right!" She made her way towards him purposefully.

"Whoa, hey don't look at me like that!" Gippal said, turning to get away as she dived under the waves and pulled his legs out from under him, sending him plunging into the waves. She grinned at him as he resurfaced next to her.

"You should know you can't get the better of me!" she smiled triumphantly. He considered dunking her again, but thought against it, preferring instead to snake his arms around her waist.

"C'mere you," he replied, pulling her in to kiss her softly.

They spent the rest of the day chasing each other in and out of the water, and having tickle fights on the beach.

"You know, here was me thinking you were all shy and quiet!" Gippal laughed as Kestrel sat on top of him after one such fight.

"Well you know what they say about not judging a book by its cover!" she grinned back, rolling off him to lie next to him on the golden sun.

"Anyway, I thought you were just too busy and popular to be interested in me."

"I promise I'll never be too busy for you," he replied, as his grin stretched across his face," I'd be too scared of you beating me up!"

As the afternoon turned to evening, the two sat, ensconced in each others arms on the blanket, watching the golden sun sink below the sea, which seemed to be aflame, reflecting the beautiful ruby sky above them. As far as Kestrel was concerned, lying back against Gippals strong chest, the Christmas holidays had got off to a great start.

And the holidays only got better. With Rikku dating Bowman, and Tidus and Yuna finally being together, at least one of her friends was over at their house each day. Many evenings the whole group met up for milkshakes at Mickey's or to see a movie, or just to generally hang out together. The feeling of being in such a close, friendly group was one that Kestrel simply couldn't stop wondering over. It made her feel a warm glow, just to see all her friends together, talking, and teasing each other and generally having fun. She was rapidly growing in confidence around them, and no longer shied away blushing if a comment came in her direction. In fact, by contrast, she was often the first to start a topic of conversation, and she often joined in with the general banter that went on, especially when it involved teasing her twin brother. As she sat around with her friends she really felt full of Christmas spirit, cheesy though it may sound.

As for Christmas itself, it was easily the best for a long time for everyone at Auron's house. In the past Tidus's Christmases had been spent trying to avoid being hit by Jecht, who always took the excuse to indulge himself more than usual during the festive season, and as a result the holidays had been full of fear for his son. Kestrel and Bowman had spent the last Christmas feeling completely alone in an inner city children's home, where no one had really had the time to spend on two supposed trouble makers amongst hordes of other children who needed caring for. As for Auron, it had been a long time since he had celebrated Christmas with other people. Braska had always invited him to share their Christmas dinner, but whenever he did, he had always felt like the outsider. Instead he had opted to spend the holidays alone, and had never really honoured the festivities. This year, however, although it may have been unorthodox, they all had a family of sorts to celebrate with and for the four, this was defiantly a cause for celebration. They threw themselves wholeheartedly into decorating the house, the usually surly Auron shocking them with an impromptu rendition of "Hark the yellow chocobos sing!" while they decked the enormous tree. The house was festooned with everything from sprigs of holly too huge long strands of tinsel. When Braska and Yuna came to visit one evening, Braska was taken aback by the state of his surly, usually meticulously tidy, friend's house. As Yuna was whisked of into some far corner of the tinsel encrusted grotto, Braska pulled his friend to one side.

"This is…unusual Auron." He stated, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Hmmph," came the reply from the other man, not wishing to let his oldest friend poke fun, "It's for the children, that's all."

Braska raised his eyebrows at him, knowing well enough not to pursue the subject, although he couldn't resist a final comment.

"Don't lie to yourself Auron. You needed this just as much as them."

Auron shrugged and his face remained impassive, although his failure to argue the point perhaps suggested that Braska, perceptive as always, had detected a glimmer of truth in the old man.

On Christmas morning all three teens bounded downstairs, just as excited as if they had been ten years old, rather than in their late teens.

"Whoop! Presents!" cried Bowman, diving for the tree.

"Hold it there boy!" Auron called from the doorway.

"Aw, Auron!" Tidus complained in dismay, "Don't make us wait!"

Auron gave them a rare smile and pulled out a camera, "I just want to get you on camera!" he grinned, amused. With his comments the three leapt unrestrainedly upon the presents.

Within moments the room was strewn with discarded wrapping, as the three of them attacked the pile of gifts.

"Cool! Auron this is ace!" called Bowman unwrapping a Blitzball, with his initials engraved on the side. He picked it up and twirled it on his finger, seeing that it had perfect balance, while Tidus thanked Kestrel for the sharks tooth necklace she had given him. Kestrel let out a sharp intake of breath as she opened Gippal's gift to her, a beautiful silver charm bracelet. She put it on, and all day kept stopping to admire it from different angles as it caught the light. When Bowman unwrapped Rikku's gift to him, he was less impressed. Tidus and Kestrel rolled around the floor in hysterical fits of laughter at his face when he revealed a large cuddly moomba. Tidus soon ceased laughing, however, when he realised that Yuna had obviously been shopping with her cousin, and had given him a large cuddly moogle as his gift.

The three of them had each contributed to buy a joint gift for Auron, which they now presented him with. It was a studio photo they had had done a few weeks before of the three of them all together. They had had it enlarged and placed in a giant mahogany frame, ready to be mounted on the wall above the fireplace.

"That's so that when we all go to University or whatever, you won't forget about us!" said Bowman cheerfully.

"How could anyone forget you three, with the amount of noise you make?" Auron grumbled, but inside he couldn't deny to himself that he was touched. He now brought out a small package for Tidus. He had debated for many hours whether giving this was a good idea, but in the end he decided that Tidus was old enough to make decisions about his father for himself.

"Tidus, Jecht asked me to give you this." The mood in the room changed dramatically, as Kestrel and Bowman stopped rummaging for any presents they had missed and turned to watch, wondering how Tidus would react.

The boy took the package with uncertain hands, and as he unwrapped it, a silver chain, with the Zanarkand Abes symbol on it fell out. He gazed at it for a few moments, before turning to Bowman, the light gone from his face.

"Here, you have it," he held out the chain, the happiness of moments ago gone from his voice, "I don't want it." He sighed, and stood up, leaving the room. Auron didn't respond, knowing that this was part of his life that he would have to come to terms with eventually.

"Maybe one of us should go after him?" said Bowman uncertainly.

"I'll go," said Kestrel, knowing that while her brother was very caring, he was hopeless at knowing how the other person actually felt. It was good, really, that he was dating Rikku, as she would never let him be in any doubt as to how she felt, but when it came to sensitive issues… Well Kestrel knew she was much better for the job.

Kestrel followed Tidus out to the garden where he sat on a bench, staring at the cloudy sky.

"Room for me?" she asked timidly, gesturing to the space next to him. He nodded and made space for her to sit down. They sat in silence for a little while, watching the sun try and break through the clouds.

"Damn you Jecht," Tidus said softly. He turned to Kestrel.

"He messed up so much, y'know? I never asked Yuna out when I should have, 'cause I didn't want her to find out. I had to tread on eggshells around him for so long, hiding things from everyone. He screwed up everything. And now what does he do to try and make up for it? He sends me Abes memorabilia from rehab." He gave a hollow laugh.

"Maybe he just doesn't know how to make it up to you?" Kestrel suggested gingerly.

"Why can't he understand I'd be happy just to hear an apology and know he meant it?"

Kestrel had no answer for him. Instead she just pulled him into a wordless hug. After a while she said, "You know, you shouldn't let him make your Christmas miserable. C'mon, Auron should be attempting to stuff the turkey about now. You don't want to miss that."

The idea of the slightly undomesticated Auron with his hand inside a dead bird did the trick as Tidus smiled and agreed to come back inside, where, true to form Auron appeared to have no clue what he was doing. Further to this Bowman was attempting to help him but instead had managed to get stuffing half way up the wall. The other two rushed in to help, in order to try and prevent Auron blowing up at Bowman, and soon things reached a level of order. Unfortunately it transpired Bowman also didn't know how to set an oven timer, and they were only alerted to the turkey being ready by the plumes of black smoke issuing from the oven. Nothing more was said about Jecht's gift, but after a slightly charred Christmas dinner, rescued only by Kestrels burn disguising gravy, Bowman crept upstairs and placed the chain on Tidus's desk. He knew that one day soon Tidus might decide he wanted it after all and Bowman wanted to make sure he knew exactly where to find it.


	8. Old Grudges

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy.

Warning: there will be some violence towards the end of this chapter.

**Old Grudges **

The start of the new term at school was met with great excitement due to the upcoming Blitzball game against Bevelle. For Bowman especially this was something to be dreaded and anticipated in equal measures, as he would be playing against the team he had once captained. He knew he had changed a lot since he had moved to Besaid and he wasn't sure his old friends on the team would seem the same as they had. The friendship he had shared with them had seemed less real now, in comparison to his new friends in Besaid, and it had been focused more on popularity than real liking for each other. Furthermore there was certainly no one in Bevelle like Rikku. The little Al Bhed never seemed to let anything faze her, and he loved spending time with her. She always made everything seem positive somehow. When he had mentioned concerns about the game to her she simply told him to do his best.

"If you lose, it's not as if we'll disown you, silly!" she had smiled kissing him. Unlike in Bevelle, here Bowman never felt that his friends and their respect depended on the outcome of a game, and that stability was very reassuring.

Nevertheless, when match day came around, Bowman couldn't help feeling a knot of nervousness in his stomach. One look at Tidus struggling to eat his toast, and he knew he felt the same way. The players from Bevelle had had to travel a long way and so would be arriving at the school early in order to get chance to shake off the journey before the game. Many people at Besaid High spent the morning slipping glances out of the window, watching for their arrival. The coach rolled up outside just before eleven to great excitement, but the rival team were not seen until the lunch hour. Bowman was first to notice a set of all too familiar faces entering the canteen and Wakka followed his gaze.

"That them, ya?" he asked and Bowman nodded. The rest of the Besaid team, suddenly alert at the news of their rival's presence, watched as the opposition sauntered over to the serving hatch. One, a tall muscular blonde, glanced around the room and caught sight of Bowman. He smirked, and motioned to two other players.

"_Uh oh," _thought Bowman as the boys swaggered over to the table where the team was sat.

"Well, well, if it isn't Bowman Kiran!" the blonde drawled as they reached them.

"Rufus," Bowman acknowledged him curtly, "I'm surprised they let you back on the team."

"Let me back on?" Rufus let out a derisive laugh, "you're looking at the captain of the Bevelle Giants." He grinned at Bowman's disbelieving stare.

"Things have changed a lot at Bevelle High since you and that freak of a sister left!" He continued. Gippal moved as if to confront the boy, at the slight on Kestrels behalf, but was restrained by Baralai. Rufus cast a disdainful eye over him.

"We appear to have upset some of Kiran's new friends," he stated with amusement, turning to leave. Before he did though he had one last remark, "Prepare to lose Kiran, you know you don't stand a chance against me!" Bowman glared at him, anger coursing through him, as he watched his old rival return to the other Bevellians.

"Who was that?" asked an annoyed Tidus now.

"They seemed really nasty," added Tina looking nervous.

"That," Bowman said, turning back to his friends, who all seemed incensed at the confrontation, "was Rufus Shinra. I had him thrown of the team two years ago. He plays a dirty game. The two guys with him were Seifer Almasy and Lorenzo Kintet, they were good friends of his, acted really surly after he left the team. Looks like were gonna have a nasty game on our hands."

"What's Rufus doing here?" enquired Kestrel as she joined them along with the other girls, looking questioningly at her brother as she sat next to Gippal who wrapped his arms around her. "I thought you threw him off the team?"

Bowman explained how Rufus appeared to have regained his position, and Tidus filled the girls in on what had happened.

"They seem like trouble," said Yuna concerned, "you guys better be careful this afternoon."

"If they try anything they'll be sorry. No one bruises my boyfriend and gets away with it!" piped up Rikku, looking threatening.

"Looks like Bo's got himself a bodyguard," remarked Baralai, as the others laughed.

Bowman smiled at Rikku.

"You shouldn't underestimate her," he warned Baralai, "hell she even scares me when she's mad!"

"You don't need to be scared of me!" Rikku exclaimed, as Bowman laughed, kissing her firmly on the lips.

"Hmm, what have we told you two about public displays?" said Lulu, clearly unimpressed.

Rikku simply stuck her tongue out at her friend. Kestrel giggled, watching as her friends continued to tease each other, but she was concerned too.

"Promise me you'll be careful?" she whispered to Gippal. She knew what Rufus had been capable of before Bowman had removed him from the team. Who knew what could happen now the guy had a score to settle. Somehow, she didn't think his revenge would be limited to Bowman, and she was concerned for the whole team. Gippal squeezed her tightly.

"Don't worry," he whispered back, "everything will be fine."

She just hoped he was right.

That afternoon, as the stands above the blitz sphere filled up, the atmosphere was rich with anticipation. Everyone was aware that the two teams were evenly matched, and those closest to the blitzers were aware of the tension between the two sides. Yuna's insides were knotted as Tidus squared up against Rufus in the starting position, both boys trying to stare out the opposition with hostility in their eyes. As the ball flew high in the water above they both shot towards it, Tidus closing his hands around it, only to receive a hard kick from Rufus. Tidus refused to allow himself to be distracted however, and turned at record pace to head for the Bevelle goal. As Seifer swam up to meet him, malice in his eyes, he threw the ball to Bowman on his left. The Besaid team played with the confidence of a well trained and synchronised team, and they kept possession of the ball well, defying the increasing attacks from the opposing side. As a result, it wasn't long before Gippal was able to evade the Bevelle defence and sent the ball flying into the Bevelle goal. The crowd roared as the giant score board lit up, and Kestrel was jumping up and down in excitement, her heart full of pride for her amazing Blitzer. From that point onwards however the game turned nasty.

Wakka was the first casualty of the Bevelle side's anger as he passed the ball up field to Gippal. As he let the ball fly, Lorenzo's foot connected heavily with his face.

"Foul!" screamed the crowd, as the girls stood in anger, Lulu looking particularly concerned and outraged.

"He didn't even have the ball!" shouted an enraged Rikku. The referee, however, had missed the dirty tackle and play continued unhindered. Wakka had to recover quickly as a muscled brunette Bevelle player streaked towards him with the ball. Ignoring the pain he was in, he and Baralai executed a perfect scissor attack on the advancing player, seizing the ball and sending it back up to the waiting Bowman. He sped up the sphere again, flanked by Tidus and Gippal, when out of nowhere Rufus barrelled into him. He struck with a huge amount of force, leaving Bowman winded, and taking possession of the ball. It seemed like Bevelle had declared open war on the Besaid team, and the girls could only watch as one by one their players were viciously assaulted by the opposition. With their team battered and bruised it was no surprise that Bevelle was able to equalise, leaving the score at 1-1 by half time.

"The boys are being pummelled out there!" complained Rikku as they waited for the second half.

"It's so unfair!" added a dejected Yuna, "I hope they're ok."

In reality the team was far from okay. Both Gippal and Bowman required the attentions of the white mages who were on hand during the half time break, in order to repair the various injuries they had accumulated. They were all feeling the strain of the match, and their outlook couldn't be described as optimistic.

"Man, they're killing us out there!" declared Gippal.

"They're not playing fair, y'know" agreed Wakka. The team made murmurs of agreement, and Tidus, as the team captain, knew it was his job to make them see that they still had a good chance.

"We can't just let them win!" he protested, "Since when did we give up at half time? The score is still tied, we aren't even losing. So what if they play dirty? If that's the only way they think they can win then doesn't that show that we're the better team anyway?" He turned to Bowman.

"You wanna show those jerks whose boss right?"

"Right!" Bowman agreed grinning.

"What about the rest of you guys? You just gonna give up on me?"

"No way!" Baralai said forcefully, as the others shook their heads. "Well let's show them that it takes skill to Blitz, not just brute strength! Let's go show them how a real team plays! Let's Blitz!" The team cheered, finding a new source of determination.

"Alright, let's go!" cried Gippal, and Tidus led the back out of the locker room.

When the Besaid team re-entered the sphere, it was immediately clear that they had found a new energy. Every member felt their bodies pumping with adrenaline, and the attacks of the Bevelle team no longer seemed to faze them. Rufus attempted to launch a ferocious attack against Tidus, but he simply feinted left then streamed past him on the right, before powerfully launching the ball into the goal. He turned and smiled in Rufus's direction, ignoring the murderous glare he received in return. Wakka took great pleasure in besting any Bevelle player that came in his direction, in response to the earlier blows he had received, and even the usually mild mannered Baralai appeared to have found a new killer instinct. Much to the amazement of the girls, and impressing the hard to please Paine, he was responsible for one of the Bevelle players having to leave the sphere after his tackle left him too injured to continue. The Besaid players still kept to a clean game however, and it was obvious that they were winning simply on their skill. The crowning glory of the match, however, came near the end. Bowman was headed up the sphere, when two Bevelle players converged on him from opposing directions. Kestrel watched, her heart in her mouth, as the two huge players sped towards Bowman who didn't appear to have noticed them. At the last minute however he shot upwards, leaving his opponents to slam headlong into each other with a sickening crack. Bowman flipped into a somersault, landing with one foot on the backs of the dazed duo. He pushed off hard, using them as a launch pad and propelled himself at the goal keeper with such blinding speed that he didn't realise what was happening until it was too late and the ball was safely in the back of the net. When the full time buzzer rang thirty seconds later, the crowd erupted into raucous cheers. The home side had done their school proud, smashing the opposition with a score of 3-1. The girls in the stands were ecstatic, and cheered louder than anyone, hugging each other excitedly.

"We won, we won, we won!" screamed Rikku, "Did you see Bo? Did you? Did you?" Rikku couldn't keep still, she was so happy, and was desperate to tell her Blitzer just how great he was. Lulu laughed at her antics.

"Rikku we were all watching the game, and really, they all played well." Although secretly she pledged to be nice to Wakka when she saw him, as he had played better than she had ever seen him play before.

"But Bo was the best wasn't he Yunie?" Rikku refused to be perturbed, looking to her cousin for support.

"Well Tidus was…" Yuna began, blushing but staying loyal to her boyfriend.

"Argh!" Rikku raised her hands in mock despair, seeing she wasn't going to get any support from them as they all fell about laughing.

Rikku was quick to find someone who did agree with her though, as they met the team emerging from the changing rooms. She flung herself at Bowman, and he didn't complain as she told him just how great she thought he was with a passionate kiss.

"Geez, you two never stop!" remarked Gippal, as Kestrel greeted him with a more restrained embrace, although she wasn't any less proud of him. The group swiftly agreed that the victory required a proper celebration, and they arranged to meet later that evening at Mickey's to kick off the real celebrations.

Kestrel was very happy to walk Gippal to his truck before they parted ways.

"I was so proud of you today," she beamed at him, when they were finally alone; "you were amazing!"

"Thanks," he said returning her smile as he pulled her closer, "so where's my victory kiss?"

"You really are very presumptuous aren't you?" she smiled, teasingly.

"Yup," he replied, "but you'll kiss me anyway!" he pulled her in kissing her passionately, and she relented willingly, returning his embrace warmly.

"Geez not you too!" called a playful voice. Gippal turned to face Tidus who was coming towards them across the car park.

"We were on our own until you muscled in," he remarked, as Kestrel blushed shyly.

"I'll see you at Mickey's later," Gippal murmured to her, and she nodded as he climbed behind the wheel of his truck and drove off.

He was the first to arrive at the diner a few hours later, although he was soon joined by Kestrel, Tidus and Bowman.

"Hey!" he greeted them, circling his arm around Kestrel's waist.

"Where's everyone else?" Bowman asked.

"Dunno, maybe you're girlfriend is taking too long with her hair," Gippal remarked. Bowman was about to reply with a witty comeback when he noticed some familiar faces approaching them. Kestrel followed his gaze and shrank back as she realised that Rufus was approaching with a malicious smirk on his face, accompanied by Seifer, Lorenzo and the rest of his team.

"What do you want Rufus?" asked Bowman guardedly as the blonde stopped in front of them.

"I merely wanted to congratulate an old team mate on his victory," he drawled, although the look on his face meant that none of them believed this for a minute. His eyes fell on Kestrel and his wicked grin spread further.

"Hey, if it isn't the freak," he commented, referring to her with the name she had picked up at her old school. "What are you doing out in society? Shouldn't you be tucked away in a hole somewhere so no one else has the misfortune to encounter you?"

Kestrel blushed, trying to avoid his gaze as Gippal wrapped his arm around her protectively.

"I'm warning you Shinra!" he growled menacingly.

"And what exactly do you plan to do?" Rufus asked amused as the rest of his friends closed in on the small group.

"Seriously, are you guys that sore over being beaten?" Tidus spoke now, "Geez, get over it!"

"You watch who you're talking to, Rould!" Rufus said turning on Tidus, "I know all about you. Do you think you're better than me or something? Just 'cause your dads some slum drunk has-been?"

"You're gonna regret that..." Gippal said in defence of his friend, starting forwards.

"What's a stinking Al Bhed like you going to do about it?" Rufus laughed, "Look what the great Captain Bowman's been reduced to boys; associating with charity cases and heathens!"

All three of the boys launched towards Rufus, anger coursing through them, but it was Kestrel who got there first.

THWACK!

She punched the arrogant blonde full in the face, feeling his nose breaking under her blow. Rufus staggered backwards, blood spurting from his nose.

"You little bitch!" he cried, "I'll kill you for that!"

Gippal moved in front of her as Rufus moved in, and within moments the four found themselves fending off the entire Bevelle team. Kestrel found herself backed up against a wall as Lorenzo advanced on her, an evil glare in his eyes. Her weapons training took over and with a swift fluid movement she brought her leg up and landed a kick on him at full force, shoving him backwards. Having temporarily ridded herself of her assailant's attack she span round to assess the situation. Her gaze fell on Tidus nearby, who was being held up by one boy, whilst Seifer punched him repeatedly in the stomach. She launched herself onto Seifer's back, pulling his head back with his hair. As he struggled to shake her off, she gave Tidus the opportunity to shake his captor free. Seifer reached behind and ripped her off him, throwing her against the wall. She landed with a thud, but immediately sprang to her feet, ignoring the pain in her back. He threw a punch at her but she simply caught his fist and with a twist of her wrist she threw him to the floor. By this time, however, Lorenzo had regained his senses and grasped her arm and landing a punch to her face. She shook her head trying to clear it, and prepared to defend herself as he came at her again. She ducked his next punch, aiming a swipe at his stomach. Her aim was true and he fell back winded. Allowing him no time to regain his breath she kicked him again, this time hitting his groin causing him to fall gasping to the floor. As she stood back, preparing to help one of the others, she felt a strong pair of hands grab her from behind.

"I've got you now you little witch!" Rufus hissed in her ear, as his grip tightened around her neck making her struggle to breathe.

Meanwhile Bowman was struggling to hold his own against Seifer and another of the team.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this!" Seifer said, as he threw another punch towards him. Bowman ignored him as he desperately tried to defend himself against the onslaught of the two. He hoped desperately in the back of his mind that the others were ok, as he launched a kick at Seifer. A strangled cry from Kestrel made him whip round in alarm, as he saw her being half throttled by Rufus. He tried to escape his two attackers to help her, but they took advantage of his distraction. He felt a piercing pain to the back of his head and felt himself fall to the ground dazed as Seifer rained a hail of blows down upon him.

Through watering eyes Kestrel saw Bowman fall and succumb to Seifer's repeated kicks to his battered form. Nearby Gippal was bravely trying to fend off two of the thugs, but he was bleeding freely from his forehead and was obviously waning. Her lungs screamed painfully for oxygen has Rufus's grip tightened, his fingers cutting into her skin. She tried to struggle desperately, but she was rapidly losing energy. To her left Lorenzo, regaining his composure, had resumed Seifer's attack on Tidus, and she felt nothing but desperation for their plight. She felt her vision dim, gasping for breath as she began to fade out of consciousness, losing all hope.

Suddenly she felt Rufus's hold on her vanish, letting her drop to the ground, breathing in deep gulps of cool air. From her position on the floor she turned her head to see Baralai wrestling with Rufus. The others had arrived! She smiled with relief as Paine ran to join Gippal fighting off the two boys. The rest of the group had seen the fight as they had arrived in a convoy of cars, and had instantly rushed to the aid of their outnumbered friends. Seifer, too involved in his attack on Bowman, was not aware of their arrival until a furious Rikku tapped him on the shoulder. Distracted he turned around to see the Al Bhed girl stood there menacingly, and before he could react, she dealt a hard blow between his legs, leaving him in agony on the floor, as she knelt beside her barely conscious boyfriend in concern. With the arrival of the group, Rufus and company obviously realised they were outmatched and soon beat a hasty retreat, some of them limping and staggering, as Lulu cast a few fire spells at their retreating backs.

Kestrel, still too hurt and exhausted to move, leant back against the wall behind her trying to catch her breath, eyes closed against the pain. She felt someone join her, and turned to see Gippal looking at her concerned. He was still bleeding from a deep slit above his eye, and his face was swelled on one side where a bruise was forming. He smiled a painful half smile at the look on her face.

"That bad huh?" he asked wincing.

"Oh Gippal," she gasped, "Look at you, you're hurt!"

"You're not to well off yourself!" he replied, tenderly scraping her matted hair out of her face. Suddenly Kestrel remembered the beating she had seen her brother take.

"Bo!" she called out

"Don't worry," said Lulu coming over to the pair, "he'll be fine. Yuna's just healing him now and then she'll come and tend to your wounds."

"I'm fine!" Kestrel grimaced as she tried to stand and find her brother, only to collapse back down against Gippal.

"Hey!" he held her to him to prevent her trying to rise again, "You're hurt, so stay put. I don't want you getting any worse!"

Resignedly she stayed where she was, still leaning against Gippal. Despite what she said, she had sustained some pretty painful injuries, and any movement was agony. Eventually Yuna came over and began to cast Curaga on the pair, making their wounds glow a ghostly white as they began to heal. When she was finished she sat back exhausted. White magic sapped energy from the caster and as a result it was a punishing process for her.

"There, that's everyone!"

"Are Bo and Tidus ok?" she asked anxiously.

"Why wouldn't we be?" asked Bowman limping over, a grin on his face. Yuna's spells had helped them all considerably, but they would still be sore for a few days yet. Tidus joined them, a bruise spreading across his cheek, followed closely by Rikku who, now she knew he was ok, was glaring at her boyfriend. Kestrel and Gippal struggled to their feet as the others gathered around.

"What were you thinking?!" Rikku asked Bowman, "taking them all on, on your own? Hmm?"

"Hey, don't say you didn't enjoy the chance to hit Seifer!" he grinned, unfazed, wrapping his arms around her, "besides it was my little sister who hit Rufus first!"

All heads turned to stare at Kestrel.

"Seriously?" Baralai asked her, disbelieving

"Hey my girl can defend herself y'know!" Gippal said with a grin. Kestrel however just turned crimson and stared at the floor in silence, letting the rest of the conversation fly over her head.

It was true, she had hit Rufus. But it hadn't felt like her. His taunts had filled her with an uncontrollable anger, and for a few moments she had felt sure of herself, self assured and strong. When she thought about it, she kind of liked it. She had enjoyed the sensation of believing in her own ability, and for once being confident in herself. Then those thoughts swiftly left her head as she realised it was her actions that had led to the three guys she loved most in the world getting hurt. She watched Gippal wince has he shifted his weight. She had done that. It was her fault. She might as well have landed the blow herself!

"You coming Kes?" he asked her, shaking her out of her reverie and motioned towards the others who were now heading towards the open doors of the diner. They were all laughing and joking, no one seemed angry with her. In fact they seemed to be regarding the episode as part of a big adventure. And yet Kestrel couldn't bring herself to join them. She shook her head, backing away, a strange look in her eyes. Gippal looked at her puzzled.

"Kes?"

"I…I'm sorry," she stammered before swinging round and pelting off into the darkness towards the beach.

"Kes!" he yelled after her, but there was no reply. Kes's only thought was to get away from everyone. That way she couldn't hurt anyone else.

As she ran, the clouds which had been gathering all day began to loosen their load, causing huge raindrops to fall from the sky like comets, pounding onto the road leading to the sea. As she reached the beach the wind tugged at her hair, and tears streaked down her face, mingling with the rain. The sea before her seemed to reflect how she felt inside, churning and thrashing as if there was some mythical sea monster moving below it. Above her the sky grew darker as the forecast storm rolled in rapidly, and crashes of thunder echoed around the cliffs of the dark deserted beach. In her head a thousand chastising voices seemed to call out to her, deafening the rolling thunder, and blinding her to the bright lightning. She had caused her friends pain. She had hurt her brother. And for what? So she could feel a few moments of strength, or adrenaline fuelled rush? Taunting voices reminded her of how she hadn't been strong when it had mattered, when her mother had died, or when they had been abandoned in the home. She had always let Bowman fight for her. And now she had caused the suffering of those she cared about, over a loser's sour grapes. In her mind she replayed Rufus's vicious taunts.

"_Shouldn't you be tucked away in a hole somewhere so no one else has the misfortune to encounter you?"_

Maybe he had a point, she thought bitterly. The feelings of uselessness and despair overcame her and, her eyes full of painful images and jeering faces, she threw herself sobbing onto the sand, underneath a sky as stormy as her heart.

It was there on the beach that Gippal found her a quarter of an hour later. By now her sobs had subsided and instead she sat, knees hugged to her body, drenched in the rain and shivering, staring out across the churning sea, oblivious to the storm around her, or the wind that was causing her wet hair to fly out behind her.

"Kes!" he cried, over the sound of the storm, running over to her. "Look at you, you're soaked through!" He quickly removed his jacket and threw it over her small shivering form.

"C'mon," he encouraged her, "We need to get out of the storm."

Kestrel felt drained of everything, her last energies spent in her wracking sobs, so she didn't protest as Gippal quickly steered her back to his truck, outside Mickey's. He helped her climb inside and then pulled a blanket from the back of the van, wrapping it around her.

"Listen," he said, as softly as he could against the deafening rumbles of thunder, "I'm gonna go tell the others that you're a bit shaken up and I'm taking you back to mine ok?" She simply nodded, finding that words simply wouldn't come to her.

"Just, don't run away again." He said to her before rushing inside to let the others know what was going on. He didn't want to leave her alone. He had no idea what was wrong, but whatever it was she needed help, and he was going to be the one to give it. The cuts and bruises from the fight had flown to the back of his mind, forgotten. His only concern was for Kestrel, and getting her home and warm before she caught her death of cold.

Luckily his parents had left to attend an overnight function in Luca, so no one was home to ask awkward questions when they got back. He led Kestrel straight to a chair by the fire, while he went to get her some dry clothes, not caring that he too was soaked to the bone. He came back with an old pair of sweat pants and a huge jumper, and knelt in front of her. She was staring unseeing into the fire.

"Hey," he whispered, attracting her attention, and she turned her beautiful sapphire eyes on him. He noticed how lost and sad she looked, like some tragic heroine from the sagas. He handed her the clothes and a towel.

"There's a bathroom just through there," he pointed, "Why don't you get dry and changed while I change my clothes and make some hot chocolate, and then we'll talk ok?"

She nodded, giving a small painful smile and went through the door he had indicated. When she emerged a little later he was dressed in a scruffy pair of jogging bottoms and a vest top, and was busying himself in the kitchenette making hot chocolate. He looked up as she entered and felt his heart melt. She had left her hair loose, instead of pulling it up in her trademark ponytail, and it fell in soft waves about her shoulders. Even in his old clothes she managed to look fragile and adorable as she gazed at him shyly from the doorway. He handed her a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

"I don't know why you're being so good to me," she said now staring at the floor, "I don't deserve it."

"You're my girlfriend, remember," He kissed her forehead tenderly, "that makes it my job to care."

He pulled her down onto his lap as he sat on the large armchair.

"Now are you going to tell me what happened back there? Why'd you run off like that?" She bit her lip, trying to stem the tears building in her eyes.

"It was all my fault..." she faltered quietly, "you…you were all hurt 'cause of me."

Gippal's eyes widened, "Wha? You think that if you hadn't hit him, we would have let him just walk away?"

"No. But maybe if I hadn't been there in the first place..." she sighed as the tears welled in her eyes, "I always let other people fight my battles for me… and now it seems that I'm even more useless, because when I tried to fight, you all got hurt.." a single tear escaped her eyes, rolling slowly down her cheek. Gippal's hand gently wiped it away.

"Don't you realise what you did back there?" he asked her softly, "You stuck up for us all, even though we were outnumbered Kes. There aren't many that would've y'know. And you got hurt too remember. And anyway after what he said about you…I wouldn't have let him get away." He looked at her and smiled, "I don't care how many punches I have to take for you Kes."

She looked at him, her watery eyes reflecting the flickering firelight as if she was glowing inside.

"You really mean that?" she whispered, and he nodded holding her tightly. They sat in silence for a while, listening to the storm raging outside. Kes curled against Gippal, resting her head on his muscular chest. He reached out for a blanket, and wrapped it around the two of them.

"Gippal?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For everything. No ones ever made me feel like you do."

"Ditto," he said quietly, stroking her hair gently.

"Gippal, I think…I think I love you."

He leant forwards, tilting her chin with his free hand and kissed her, his lips melting into hers. He drank in everything about her, her sweet smell, those soft passionate lips caressing his, her beautiful face. He knew.

"I love you too Kes." He said simply. The words they exchanges were austere, not caught up in sentiment or overblown announcements. Just a simple acknowledgement; but the words blossomed in the silent room, bathing the two young lovers in a warmth which could not be explained by the welcoming fire that lit the room. They both knew that as long as they were with each other they didn't want for the company of anyone else; they were just happy in their own private world.

As Kes's eyelids began to droop, as a result of her fatigue mixed with the warmth of the fire, and the comfort of Gippal's body beneath her, Gippal suggested she let ask Auron if she could stay the night. It was late, and the storm still had not abated, and so Auron had little problem with her staying where she was, preferring her to stay somewhere safe than risk driving through the weather in the dark. The pair of them moved to the sofa to sleep, opting to spend the night by the warm fire. Kestrel sleepily nestled into his arms under the blanket and he watched her as she fell asleep in his embrace. Truly, he thought, he had never felt so close to anyone before. He knew then that he would happily do anything for her, but at the same time knew that she would never demand anything of him. He held her tight, breathing in her aromatic scent as slowly his eyes drooped and sleep claimed him also.

Well, this is one of my favourite parts of the story, and as such, I'm not sure whether my writing did it justice. Please R and R and let me know what you think?


	9. Those Who Fight Further

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Final Fantasy

****

**Those Who Fight Further**

Daylight flooded through the window, falling on Kestrel's face as her eyes opened. It took her a moment to get her bearings, as she remembered the events of the night before. Smiling, she turned to gaze at Gippal still sleeping beside her. His wounds seemed to be healing well, thanks to Yuna, but the skin above his right eye was still quite swollen. He looked so peaceful and yet she couldn't resist leaning in and kissing him.

"Morning sleepyhead!" she whispered as his eyes opened. He smiled at her sleepily.

"Mmm I wish I could wake up to that every morning!" he said, pulling her in for a hug and she breathed in his reassuringly musky scent. They got up slowly, still wincing occasionally from their injuries, and grabbed a breakfast of toast and fruit juice.

"I guess I better get you home before Auron gets mad at me," he remarked grinning.

"Ok, but can we walk? I love it after a storm; everything feels so fresh and new."

He agreed and a little while later they stepped onto the rain washed pavement. Kestrel was right, now the storm had passed everything felt peaceful and fresh. The smell of damp earth hung in the air, and as the streets were empty it felt like they were the only two people in the world. They walked hand in hand in comfortable silence, simply enjoying each others presence.

Eventually they reached Kestrel's house and she let them in.

"Ooo the dirty stop out returns!" crowed Tidus from the kitchen, Auron silencing him with a warning look.

"I see you two have war wounds too," he remarked, eyeing the cuts and bruises marking both their faces. Kestrel flushed with embarrassment.

"It's all right; the boys told me what happened. I understand your assailants left you with little choice," Auron continued. "Still, Kestrel, it's never a good idea to punch someone bigger with more friends than you." The ex warrior smirked, while Bowman grinned cheekily at him.

"Yeah Auron, that's why you've got that scar on your face!"

"That, my boy, is another matter," he growled forbiddingly, "Gippal, would you like breakfast?"

"No thank you sir," Gippal replied, "my parent's will be home soon, I better go meet them."

Kestrel walked him to the door

"Hey call me later?" he asked her.

"I will," she said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Love you," he murmured.

"You too."

As she closed the door Bowman cornered her looking curious.

"So," he asked," What happened last night? Gippal said you were upset or something?"

"Yeah I was, but it's ok," she smiled brightly at him, and he could see in her eyes that if anything had been troubling her, it wasn't anymore.

"Ok," he put his hand on her shoulder and added, "You know you were pretty impressive last night. You're gonna be great in the championships."

The inter-schools weapons championships were approaching rapidly now. Kestrel and Gippal along with Paine had long, exhausting, after school training sessions on top of their daily classes to contend with. For the competition they had to show aptitude with three weapons, one of which had to be the sword, a required component. Kestrel's other two classes were staffs and chain whips, whereas Gippal, although sharing the chain whip category with her, had also opted to show off his dagger skills. Paine had shown her preference for melee weaponry with her choices of the staff and the mace. Professor Leonhart who had overseen their extensive training had expressed enthusiasm about each of them as they all showed unquestionable talent. However it was Kestrel who shone the most, even outmatching the formidable Paine on occasions.

The event itself would be held in Luca Blitzball stadium on the 12th and 13th of February. It had been decided that the three would stay in a hotel in Luca with the other competitors, which was sponsoring the event, while their friends and families would stay elsewhere. With all three of them participating there was no way any of their friends were going to miss it and the plan was that they would all travel to Luca in convoy. Rikku had been particularly excited at the plans.

"Road trip!" she had squealed delightedly. Yuna on the other hand had been distressed.

"What if two of you end up fighting each other? Who do I cheer for?" She asked looking worried. The others had laughed at her stricken expression, although Tidus had given her a consoling hug.

"Don't worry Yuna, it's unlikely. They won't pair any of us up unless they have to," reassured Paine.

Over the two days each of them would fight in 3 five minute matches, one in each discipline. Whilst points were obviously awarded for defeating their opponent, they were also awarded marks out of 5 for style, technical precision and adaptability. On top of a score of 5 for a defeat and 2.5 for a draw this meant that there was a total of 20 points available for each bout. At the end of the three matches the top scorer was the winner. In the case of a draw, the top scorers would fight a sudden death match, with the required element; swords.

The system was simple enough, and Kes was confident in all aspects of her three disciplines. However as the event approached she felt more and more nervous. On the journey to Luca she was completely silent, ignoring the chatter of Bowman and Tidus in the back seat. She was very glad of the convoy idea as she sensed that arriving at the competitors' hotel and waving off Auron and the guys would have felt 100 times worse if she hadn't known Gippal and Paine were close behind. They checked in at the hotel and collected their keys. Professor Leonhart had booked Paine and Kestrel a twin room and Gippal a single across the hall from them. He himself was not staying in Luca, but had promised to watch the second day of the tournament.

The Hotel foyer was crowded with kids from all over Spira talking together. This was a big event and students from every school participated. Kestrel thought she recognised the odd person from Bevelle High, although luckily no sign of any of the Blitzball team, while Gippal stopped briefly to talk to some Al Bhed boys he knew from Bikanel. Paine nudged her and pointed at a tall boy, distanced from everyone else, leaning against the wall in the corner. He was dressed in dark combat trousers and a sleeveless, high necked, zip front shirt. His blonde hair framed his gaunt face with spikes and as his blue eyes caught Kestrel's glance he turned on his heel and left the foyer.

"I wonder who he is." Paine said, "He looked like a tough opponent."

Kestrel simply nodded. She had got the same impression; you could tell from his eyes…that boy knew how to fight.

Later that evening, after dinner, Gippal knocked on the girl's door, and they sat talking about the start of the tournament the next day. The first day would include the sword, staff and hand to hand combat events. Kes, although proficient with both sword and staff, knew she was much more confident with her sword and deep down knew she was looking forward to it the most. The three of them discussed tactics and strategies, and the various strengths and weaknesses of possible opponents until Paine declared they should all get an early night. As Gippal kissed Kestrel goodnight in the hallway he asked her if she had remembered Valentines Day, the day after the tournament.

"Yep," she replied thinking of the neck chain wrapped up in the bottom of her bag for him. "Why?"

"Well," he grinned, "I was thinking that whichever of us scores the highest in the competition gets taken out for dinner by the other. What d'ya say?"

She smiled mischievously, "You're on, but I warn you, I have expensive tastes!"

"Well I better make sure I win then!" he grinned back planting a kiss on her lips, "I love you"

After one last kiss, Kestrel re-entered her room, smiling to herself and feeling slightly more confident about the day ahead.

The next morning Kestrel awoke early, feeling slightly nervous, but also excited. Knowing there was no point staying in bed she got up and dressed in her combat gear. She wore black trousers in a flexible material which sculpted her legs and a black tank top in the same material. Her training boots were light and yet provided support for her ankles. She also wore black hand guards, which were fingerless so her grip was not diminished. The whole outfit was designed so that nothing would be caught on her opponent's weaponry, and yet it would provide optimum flexibility. She pulled her hair back into a high ponytail before checking her appearance in the mirror and heading downstairs to the makeshift training room the hotel had provided for the contestants. She intended to run through a few of her more complicated moves, and also hoped that training would help her focus her mind and block her nerves. Unfortunately, though, she was not the only early riser. As she entered the training room she noticed the blonde boy from the night before finishing a precise flurry of strikes with his sword. His level of skill was overwhelming and Kestrel just watched him with awe. As he finished he caught sight of her watching and with a slight grunt, nodded his head in recognition, before shouldering his blade and leaving the room. Obviously he did not want company as he trained.

"Wow!" Kestrel breathed to the silent room, before taking up her stance and beginning to run through her own routines.

Later on she met Gippal and Paine, also in their combat gear – Gippal in loose commando style trousers and a red, well fitting vest, while Paine wore an outfit similar to Kestrel's but she wore shorts and had a silver trim to her top. Together the three walked the short distance to the stadium where their friends waited to wish them luck. However they couldn't stay and talk long as the staff competition was about to begin. Paine and Kestrel sat on the sidelines as they watched the first pair of competitors spar. Gippal, who was not taking part in this class, sat in the stands with their friends. Kestrel, wracked with nerves, half wished she could join him. The first pair was a short brown haired boy from Kilika, and a black haired girl from Luca. At the start the girl seemed stronger, forcing the boy on the defensive as her staff rained blows onto his. However Kestrel could see her footwork was off and sure enough when the boy had his opportunity to strike she was easily overbalanced and lost the match, scoring poorly for technique.

Next up was Paine, against a Guado girl. "Good Luck," called Kestrel as her stony faced friend rose and grimly entered the ring. The whistle blew and Paine launched into a ferocious attack against her opponent. Blow after blow fell against the Guado, and it was all her opponent could do to simply fend off the attacks. She attempted a few headshots in retaliation but Paine was too quick for her and took the opportunity, while the girls guard was down, to hit the girl on the side. Caught by surprise the girl overbalanced, falling to the floor. The match had lasted only one and a half minutes but it was over. The crowd roared its approval as the commentator bellowed "Paine Wins!"

Kestrel cheered and smiled as she saw Rikku dancing up and down in the stands next to her brother. The scores came up and Paine scored an impressive 17 out of 20. She didn't have long to celebrate however as now it was her turn. She was up against a red headed boy from Luca called Bickson Solan. As the two squared up to each other he flashed her a contemptuous grin, evidently assuming this was going to be an easy match. She just smiled sweetly and, as the whistle blew, swung her staff around in a perfect arc at his head. Just in time he blocked it and the battle began in earnest. Kes was quick on her feet, her staff spinning so fast it blurred as she dodged around Bickson, taking stealthy swipes at him. She danced away from his retaliatory attacks, knowing that he was stronger than her. In a simple exchange of blows she would easily be beaten, and so she concocted a plan to use her agility to her advantage.

She defended a few of Bickson's heavy attacks, edging backwards. Bickson, taking her retreat to mean he was winning smirked at his impending victory. It was not to be however as Kestrel leapt forward, planting her staff at Bickson's feet and propelling herself over his head. As she landed, before he knew what was happening, she span around, crouched, taking a low heavy sweep and knocking her opponents legs out from under him. He overbalanced like a just felled tree, crashing in a heap onto the mat. In a finishing manoeuvre to demonstrate her victory she brought her pole down towards his face, stopping just centimetres away.

"And with that spectacular move, Kestrel wins!" roared the commentator, "Now for the scores – 5 for a victory, 5 for style, 5 for technical precision and 5 for adaptability! Ladies and Gentlemen, Kestrel Kiran scores a perfect round! Twenty points!"

The crowd roared and Kestrel looked into the stands to see Gippal high five Wakka while Rikku hugged Yuna until it looked like she couldn't breathe. She grinned happily to see her friends so excited on her behalf. Her opponent, however, stormed off red faced, not stopping to hear his modest score of twelve points. Paine hugged her as she returned to the bench, treating her to a rare smile.

"Where did you learn a move like that?" She asked, not recalling ever having seen it before.

"I just kinda…did it," Kestrel replied laughing, "I'm glad it worked really!"

Once the last few pairs had finished their matches the girls went to join their friends to watch the hand to hand combat, in which none of them were competing.

"That was so cool!" congratulated Bowman, as Rikku squeezed the air out of both of them.

"Rikku, can I please have my lungs back?" Paine gasped, "I'm still going to need them later!"

"You weren't kiddin' about her knowin' how to fight, ya?" Wakka said to Tidus who shook his head, smiling at his pseudo-sister.

"Hey, and Paine, remind me not to get you angry. Ever" chipped in Baralai, "I felt truly sorry for that poor Guado girl you were attacking."

Gippal came up behind Kestrel, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Seems I have some competition!" he smiled at her.

"Yup! I hope you have you're credit card ready, 'cause I'm looking forward to this meal you're treating me to!" She retaliated, grinning back.

The group settled down to watch the hand to hand combat. There were some impressive fighters, but best by far was the blonde haired boy Kestrel had seen rehearsing that morning. As she had witnessed, he knew how to fight. He seemed to know his opponents every move before it was performed, blocking and parrying with effortless skill before striking his opponent with deadly accuracy. Kestrel watched with awe as he fought, and cheered loudly with the rest when he was awarded a well warranted 20 points, the only person but her so far to achieve it.

After the hand to hand combat there was a two hour recess for lunch before the swordsmanship competition in the afternoon. As the swords was a compulsory element and each competitor would be fighting, it was expected to take all afternoon and so there was a long recess in order to allow them to prepare. Kestrel went with Tidus and Bowman to meet up with Auron who had been watching with Braska.

"Ah, here she is," Yuna's father greeted them. "Besaid's own fighting hero."

"Thanks," Kestrel blushed shyly, "but Gippal and Paine are very good too."

"Of course," Braska smiled. "Don't worry we'll be cheering for them too."

"Well I think a perfect round deserves a little celebration," added Auron now. "Come, I know a good place to eat."

"All right!" Bowman and Tidus high-fived and Kestrel rolled her eyes with a smile. Was food all they thought about?!

As they entered the restaurant, a familiar face met them as Gippal waved to them. He got up from the table he was seated at with his parents and approached them.

"Kes! Come and meet my parents!" She looked at Auron questioningly.

"We'll get a table," he said, "Don't be too long."

Kestrel smiled then shyly walked over to Gippal's table to be introduced to his parents. His mother was blonde like him, and held herself proudly, smiling welcomingly at Kestrel. His father sat beside her, his short dark hair framing his kindly face. Kestrel struggled to remember a little of the Al Bhed Gippal had been teaching her.

"Rammu…E's Kestrel, Hela…Hela du saad oui" She said falteringly, hoping she had spoken correctly.

"You speak our language well," Gippal's father smiled at her, "It is pleasing to me that Gippal has a friend who respects our culture so." Gippal beamed at her and she smiled back shyly.

"I am Gippal's father, Myrven and this is my wife Tiren."

She nodded smiling at Kestrel, "You fought very well today; I hope you do well this afternoon."

"Thank you," Kestrel replied.

"Please, why don't you join us for lunch?" Tiren asked kindly.

"Oh I'm very sorry, I'm here with my Uncle, I'm sorry," said Kestrel, concerned she may have insulted Gippal's parents, but Tiren simply smiled.

"Never mind. Perhaps Gippal will invite you for dinner some time soon? It would be lovely to get to know you properly?" She looked questioningly at her son.

"Sure!" he smiled. "Kes?"

"That would be really lovely, thank you very much!" Kestrel beamed. "I'd better join my uncle now, but it was very nice to meet you."

She made her goodbyes and went in search of Auron and the others, hoping that she had made a good impression on Gippal's parents.

As they gathered in the stadium again hour's later ready for the afternoon Gippal came over to join her.

"They loved you!" He grinned, kissing her firmly on the lips.

"Did they? Really?" Kestrel asked, searching his face. He laughed at her anxiety.

"Of course they did, you were adorable!"

"Were?" She raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Okay, are," he responded grinning. "Although when you're holding that sword I'm not sure adorable is the right word. But you are always amazing." They kissed again, smiling.

"Do you have to do that?" enquired Paine who was warming up nearby. "You're putting me off!"

"Sorry!" Kestrel replied, blushing as they broke apart. The pair picked up their swords and joined her warming up. Because of the amount of competitors the swords event was split into two halves with a short intercession in the middle. Gippal and Kestrel had their matches in the first half, Gippal versus a Ronso and Kestrel against a Bevellian girl, while Paine was to fight a boy from Bikanel in the second half. The matches began and the three watched anxiously from the sidelines as their turns came closer. Eventually Gippal's turn came around. His Ronso opponent was at least a foot taller than him and Kestrel felt herself grow nervous for him, but Gippal proved he was equal to the challenge. The two traded blow for blow and neither gave an inch. Gippal dodged and ran around his opponent, trying valiantly to overcome his defences, and while he prevented his opponent doing the same he simply could not break through as his time began to run low. As a result his time ran out without either securing a victory, ending the match in a draw. A dejected Gippal rejoined them on the bench as his score was read out. He scored well with five points on style and technique and a four for adaptability, but the 2.5 from the draw let him down and overall he scored 16.5.

"Hey!" Kestrel said trying to reassure him, "That's still a great score, and that Ronso had an amazing defence. Besides your best events are tomorrow, you can easily catch up!"

"I guess," agreed Gippal, and he perked up a little as he watched an Al Bhed blitzball rival fall over his own blade. Even though she was proud of him though, Kestrel knew that there had been a few opportunities he had missed during his match, and she knew she could have beaten the Ronso. As a result, when her turn came and Gippal kissed her good luck she stepped out feeling quietly confident. This was her event. Her opponent stepped forward and the two girls shook hands then adopted the ready position. The whistle blew and the girls locked swords instantly. Kestrel was much quicker than her opponent and quickly had her on the defensive. She feinted first left then right, causing her opponent to play right into her hands. Then as the girl lunged at her, hitting only empty air, Kestrel struck. She caught her opponent's sword at the hilt with her own blade and twisted upwards, causing it to be wrenched from the Bevellian's hand. The girl made a grab for it but it was too late. Kestrel's blunted blade was at her throat and the match was over. The crowd roared as again Kestrel was announced the winner, but even she couldn't believe it as the scores were read out –

"And yes, she does it again! 5,5,5,5 another perfect round for Kestrel Kiran! That girl is on Fire!" screamed the commentator over the noise of the crowd. Kestrel ran back to the bench and into Gippal's arms.

"That was amazing!" He cried, as Paine patted her on the back, "See, aren't you glad I persuaded you to enter now?"

Kestrel's match ended the first half and during the intercession Kestrel and Gippal went to join their friends who mobbed them on sight. Yuna and Rikku jumped on Kestrel, Lulu smiling nearby, while Gippal nearly fell down the stands when he was rugby tackled by a cheering Tidus and Wakka. Once they had been able to calm their friends down long enough to reach their seats they settled down to watch the second half. Paine was first up and her strong certain slices soon made short work of her opponent, cutting through their defences, although an unforeseen retaliation by her adversary caused a slight wobble. She won quickly however, and Kestrel screamed her appreciation along with the others when she was awarded 19 points.

The performance that impressed Kestrel the most however, was again that of the mysterious blonde, who's mastery of the sword far surpassed his hand to hand skills, making mince meat of his opponents defences. Again he was the only person to equal her with a perfect score. As she cheered him Kestrel was jolted with the uncomfortable knowledge that he was now tying with her for first place. Depending on their last events, she could be fighting him for the championship tomorrow.

Hope you enjoyed it, please R and R. Find out how the rest of the competition goes in the next chapter! Cookies for people who can guess the identity of the mysterious blonde!


	10. Battle of the Titans

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy.

The tournament part two. The Identity of the mysterious blonde is revealed...

**Battle of the Titans**

The next morning at breakfast Gippal seemed visibly nervous. Today he competed in two events and, after his disappointment the day before, he was determined not to make a fool of himself. The first event was the dagger class. This was a weapon that required high levels of skill and agility, as the first to strike the opponents chest guard with the blade claimed victory. His blitzball training equipped Gippal well for this and Kestrel knew he excelled at it. Sure enough as he entered the ring later, his match being one of the first of the day, she saw no trace of his earlier nervousness as he confidently shook hands with his sparring partner. As Paine's mace event was not until the late morning and Kestrel's chain whip in the afternoon they were both sat with their friends for Gippal's event.

Kestrel had her heart in her mouth as the fighting pair circled each other like vultures. Like lightening Gippal's hand flew out in a lunge causing the Al Bhed he was facing to turn quickly away. Soon the two were embroiled in a furious exchange of lunges and turns, each twisting into and away from each other with such perfect rhythm that they were almost dancing some sacred ritual. Kestrel gasped as Gippal made a series of quick spinning turns, knife outstretched, only to be flicked away by his opponent. The crowd cheered and gasped at the awesome display of skill on show. Suddenly Gippal, spotting a break in his opponent's defences, leapt at him. His dagger flashed out and made contact with the back of the unsuspecting boys chest guard and the crowd screamed its approval. It was all over! Kestrel jumped to her feet, screaming her heart out in her excitement – he had won!

"Well wasn't that a nail biting start?" boomed the commentator. "A skilful victory for Gippal. And here come the scores – 5 for a victory, 5 for technique, 5 for style and 5 for adaptability! Ladies and gentlemen, today is kicked off to a flying start with a perfect round for Gippal Tolthair!"

Kestrel and Yuna hugged each other happily in glee as Lulu laughed.

"I think your boyfriend is trying to give you a run for your money Kes!"

But she didn't care, and when he rejoined them later she leapt on him before any of the others had noticed him approaching, as he grinned at her happily.

"I'm so proud of you!" She gushed excitedly.

"Put the man down, ya!" Wakka laughed as they rejoined the others. "He needs to breathe!"

He patted Gippal on the back. "Good job, man"

There wasn't much time to celebrate however before it was Paine's event. The mace was an unusual class in that it was very heavy and notoriously hard to wield. Paine's use of it was even more unusual, as it was rare for a girl to show aptitude in it, but Paine was not one to let gender stereotypes stop her, and enjoyed the opportunity to challenge them. Due to the difficulty of the event it was unsurprising that there were only three other competitors. Two strong Ronso youths and a player from the Kilika blitzball team, Barthello were the other contenders, with Paine due to face one of the Ronso. Paine looked exceedingly small next to the tall Ronso, and perhaps he sensed this as he began slowly, seemingly going easy on the girl. This was a big mistake.

WHAM!

Paine unleashed a powerful chain of heavy blows forcing him backwards. Realising that his adversary was not to be taken lightly, the Ronso responded at full force and a fierce battle ensued. She fought like a juggernaught, putting unimaginable force into her strikes against the Ronso, but like Kestrel and Gippal, Professor Leonhart had taught her the advantage of speed, a quality her opponent lacked. She was soon running rings around him, avoiding his slow lumbering attacks, and he quickly became fatigued. He left his defence open momentarily and Paine struck sending the giant Ronso crashing to the floor and happily receiving a score of 19.5, giving her an overall score of 55.5 and putting her high on the leader board.

As the second pair entered the ring Rikku whispered to Kestrel

"You know Donna? From Kilika?" Kestrel nodded,

"That Barthello guy is her boyfriend!"

Kestrel laughed, amused at the unlikely pairing. And this revelation made it all the more amusing to watch him founder under his Ronso opponents onslaught before admitting defeat.

With only one event left the competition was convened for lunch. Professor Leonhart greeted the three competitors as they left the arena.

"Congratulations to all of you," he spoke quietly, "You are bringing honour to your school."

The three muttered their thanks pleased. The professor was notoriously a man of few words and these ones of praise were rare gems from a man whose fighting prowess was beyond his years.

"Now remember!" he turned to Gippal and Kestrel whose final event was coming up, "The chain whip's biggest challenge is maintaining your balance as it recoils, so be careful of your footwork."

The two nodded and after a few more words of advice they eventually took their leave of him.

Kestrel was most worried about this event, and was feeling intensely nervous. She suddenly felt unwilling to meet up with the rest of their friends. Her scores from yesterday had set a precedent, and she didn't think she would react well to their high expectations of this final event. Instead she and Gippal bought sandwiches and took a walk along the seafront, leaving Paine to rejoin the others.

The sky was a beautiful azure blue and as they walked Kestrel felt her nervousness replaced by peacefulness. She leaned on Gippal's shoulder happily.

"How come you always make me feel better, just by being there?" she gazed up at him.

He grinned, nonchalant, "Natural talent!" he boasted.

"I'm just irresistibly charming!"

Just then a large seagull flew past depositing a present on Gippal's shoulder. Kestrel burst out laughing.

"Something tells me the birds don't agree with you!" she giggled as Gippal surveyed his soiled shirt in disgust. He eyed her mischievously.

"Right you!"

She screamed as Gippal chased her along the promenade laughing.

An hour later, and their walk had done them both good. They returned feeling happier and more confident, if a bit out of breath.

"Where've you been?" asked Tidus quizzically as they approached the stadium.

"Just walking, clearing our heads, y'know," Gippal grinned, "Anyway, we better go get ready!" he said in a rush, grabbing a giggling Kestrel and dragging her off before she could mention the birds little accident.

"Those two are nuts, ya?" commented Wakka and a bemused Tidus nodded in agreement staring after the pair.

This time it was to be Kestrel who would fight first, Gippal's match being the one after hers. She was fighting a Guado boy, and as she entered the ring he cracked his whip menacingly. Kestrel refused to be intimidated however and stood her ground. The fight began and the two flicked their weapons at each other with increasing strength. Kestrel attempted a complicated spiral movement only to be rebuffed and forced to defend herself against an equally vicious attack. A well placed offensive manoeuvre by her opponent caught her off guard and she miss-stepped slightly. She recovered easily but chastised herself inwardly. That would have cost her valuable marks. She launched into a dazzling all out attack, in an attempt to regain her advantage. Her chain whip blurred as she span it about her head, forcing the Guado onto the defensive. She struck with deadly accuracy, entangling her opponent's weapon with her own, and before he could react, a powerful flick of the wrist sent the whip flying out of his hands and across the stadium. Unarmed, the Guado was forced to admit defeat as the crowd cheered.

"And she wins again," the commentator cried. "But can she keep up her perfect record? Here are the scores now – 5 for a win, 5 for style, 4.5 for technical accuracy and 5 for adaptability – 19.5 points. Not quite perfect but this places her firmly at the top of the leader board with 59.5 points!"

Kestrel smiled and waved at her friends in the crowd, but couldn't help a slight feeling of disappointment. Her small mistake could have cost her the championship. She sat on the bench, putting her worries to the back of her mind as now it was Gippal's turn to enter the ring. His match showed his strength, and although his footwork was not perfect he quickly beat his opponent into submission, scoring a highly respectable 18.5 points, and an overall score of 55. She congratulated him as he joined her on the bench with a huge embrace.

"You were fabulous!" she hugged him.

"You were pretty awesome too!" he grinned. "Plus, I believe now that I get the honour of taking the prettiest girl here out to dinner tomorrow!"

She smiled happily, looking forward to their date as he put his arm around her and they watched the remaining competitors. Pair after pair fought it out, and still no one had matched Kestrel's score, until finally they were down to the final pairing of the day.

"Y'know you're really close to winning this," Gippal whispered to her as the last pair entered the ring, but Kestrel simply nodded, watching. The last pair included the blonde fighter, and she knew that he, if anyone, was the one to beat her. As in his other events the boy fought with unequated strength and skill, and Kestrel saw her victory slipping away before her eyes, mesmerised as she was by his ability. Then, out of no-where, in a desperate attempt to faze the Blonde, his opponent attempted a foolhardy lunge. Although unsuccessful, the fighter's rhythm was momentarily broken and he stumbled slightly. An untrained eye would have struggled to catch the imperceptible mistake, and indeed the now obviously losing boy probably did not realise what he had done, but Kestrel saw it and wondered silently to herself – was it enough?

As his opponent finally fell, the fighter waited for his scores and Kestrel gripped Gippal's hand tightly, holding her breath – 5, 5, 5 and…there was a long pause as the entire stadium grew silent, wondering if they had a winner…4.5!

"Ladies and gentlemen, after a nail biting day we have a tie for first place. With matching scores of 59.5 Kestrel Kiran and Cloud Strife will fight again in a sudden death round to decide our champion!"

A scream of excitement roared through the crowd and Kestrel felt Gippal hugging her fiercely, as her friends celebrated above them in the stands. In contrast Kestrel felt icy panic flood her veins, turning her blood cold. She had to fight…him!

Gippal sensed her fear, and looked straight into her eyes.

"Listen, you can do this. Enjoy it! No matter whether you win or lose, I'll still be here!" He stroked her hair tenderly, smiling at her. Shakily she returned his smile, willing herself to believe him. They were broken apart by a harassed looking usher approaching them.

"Miss Kiran? You must go now to the holding room to prepare. Please follow me." As she turned to follow him Gippal pulled her back for one final good luck kiss before joining the others in the stands.

Kestrel entered the now deserted holding room and picked up her sword, taking a few practise swings to relieve the tension within her. As she practised she felt a slight calm growing inside her. This was her biggest challenge so far and yet she felt that, win or lose, she would be satisfied simply to have fought against her opponent. This would be a true match of ability, one which she should simply enjoy, competition or no competition. Reaching this conclusion she sat down, feeling a new confidence, yet still trying to shake of the last of her nervousness, and waited.

"Now, Ladies and Gentleman, the moment you have all been waiting for has arrived," boomed the commentators voice over the excited crowd. By this point Rikku was standing on her seat, stamping her feet in excitement, but no one cared. They were all too busy with their own excitement, nervously awaiting Kestrel's entrance into the ring.

"The last two days have filled us all with excitement and jubilation for the victors, coupled with commiserations for our losers, but now this special event culminates in the matching of these two fine young warriors. Now they come to pitch speed against speed, strength against strength, skill against skill. Ladies and Gentlemen, please show your appreciation, from Guadosalam, Cloud Strife!" The crowd erupted as the blonde emerged into the ring, nodding curtly to acknowledge the crowd, although those close to Kestrel offered only polite applause, and Rikku blew a raspberry at him.

"And, all the way from Besaid, please welcome, Kestrel Kiran!"

As Kestrel stepped out to raucous applause the group stamped their feet, cheering loudly,

"Kes-trel! Kes-trel! Kes-trel!"

She flashed a smile in their direction before turning to shake hands with Cloud.

"Now folks," the commentator continued, "this match is a little different to those we have witnessed over the last few days. This time there will be no time limit or points to score. Our contestants simply fight until one is defeated. Contestants, are you ready?!"

Without taking their eyes off one another the two nodded, and a whistle sounded. From that point onwards Kestrel no longer heard the crowd. There was nothing for her but her opponent and their blades; all else was pushed aside. The two sprang forwards, instantly ready, exchanging blows with ferocious speed so to their spectators their swords appeared like silver blurs churning through the air.

"How do they do that?" gasped Yuna as the sparring partners continued their deadly dance, oblivious to their surroundings.

Kestrel broke a sweat as she launched attack after attack, feeling herself grow weary. Cloud sensed this too as he released a punishing series of blows, pushing her backwards. Suddenly her foot caught and the stadium let out a huge gasp in unison as she hovered in mid air before crashing onto her back. She saw Cloud's sword flash towards her throat, but brought her blade up to meet it. Now began a battle of strength as the two forced the blades against each other, trying to gain ground, Kestrel on the floor, Cloud pushing down against her.

"Get up, c'mon get up, you can do it!" Gippal willed her under his breath, as Rikku and Lulu clawed their faces with their hands, and Bowman gripped the back of the seat in front of him, his knuckles white. Kestrel pushed with all her might and slowly began to force Cloud back.

"Kes-trel! Kes-trel!" Tidus started the chant again, urging her on and he was joined by her friends, and then complete strangers until suddenly half the stadium was chanting her name, cheering for her. Slowly, pulling on strength Kestrel didn't know she had, she pushed herself upwards until with a great sweep she knocked his blade away and regained her stance, to the delighted cheers of her supporters. The battle continued as the two reentered their dizzying exchange of blows, but Kestrel seemed to have found a new source of strength, delivering heavy shuddering blows she would not have thought herself capable of. She circled the blonde, striking blows, trying to catch him off guard. She moved left, leaving herself open for attack, but as he capitalised on her apparent mistake, she dropped and rolled sideways, regaining her balance like a cat as she sliced at him. He reacted quickly, guarding against her blow but he had been caught off guard and his balance was off as she landed her second blow at his side and then another at the hilt of his sword sending him to the ground, his sword spinning across the arena as her blade came to rest at his throat.

A deafening roar ran through the arena, coupled by a deep rumbling, louder than the thunder on the thunder plains as the audience stamped their feet. Everyone was stood up, jumping up and down and celebrating. The only two motionless in the arena were the two competitors, panting and exhausted, frozen in position. Slowly Kestrel lowered her sword, and shaking offered Cloud her hand. He took it and deftly got to his feet. He smiled imperceptibly.

"You're pretty good," he remarked softly, before turning and disappearing into the shadows of the holding room. She stared after him, struggling to comprehend that she had actually defeated him. She felt her hand raised in the air as the beaming commentator presented her to the screaming crowd.

"I give you your champion, Miss Kestrel Kiran!" A woman came up to her, presenting her with flowers and then she turned to see her friends vaulting the security barrier, despite the warden's complaints, and running towards her. She smiled happily as they mobbed her.

"You did it, you did it!" Rikku was dancing around her, as Bowman pulled his sister into a bone breaking hug. And then Gippal was there, throwing her into the air and spinning her round, laughing madly. Before she knew what was happening Bowman and Tidus had hoisted her onto their shoulders, escorting her out of the stadium to the cheers of the spectators. Outside, the adults were waiting to greet them. She politely shook hands with Paine and Gippal's parents, and thanked Braska for his congratulations before turning to Auron. The ex-warrior placed an arm on his young nieces shoulder.

"Your mother would be very proud," he said gruffly, a rare smile on his face. She smiled back and nodded happily.

"This calls for a celebration!" cried Rikku excitedly.

"Let's go for a meal before the awards ceremony," suggested Yuna. "All of us, all together."

"That sounds like a reasonable idea," agreed Auron. "What does our champion think?" Kestrel nodded, feeling that in her current state of happiness she would have agreed to anything anyway.

Paine and Kestrel helped each other get ready for the evening in their hotel room. They were going straight from the restaurant to the awards ceremony, and Paine was determined to help Kestrel look her best.

"Rikku's better at this than I am," she said, putting a last pin in Kestrel's hair. "But I think you look good, if I do say so myself."

She admired her handiwork. Kestrel's hair flowed in loose waves around her shoulders, with side sections pulled back and tied with ribbon behind her head. She wore a simple v-necked black dress that came to her knees and altogether the look was classically pretty. Kestrel had also, miracle upon miracles, persuaded Paine to wear an oriental cut mini dress in a deep burgundy, which brought out her eyes and made her pale skin and silvery hair all the more striking. Gippal knocked on the door, dressed in a classic black suit, ready to take them to the restaurant in town.

"Now, may I escort you two beautiful ladies downstairs?" He offered them his arms and laughing they took one each and headed off.

The restaurant was just across from the stadium and when they arrived they found the others already seated. There was a huge number of them as Braska, Auron and both Gippal and Paine's parents had decided to join them for the evening. As they approached the table broke into applause for their three competitors. They all blushed and hastened to take their seats, Gippal giving Bowman a playful shove for the embarrassment as he did.

"What, are we not allowed to show appreciation now?" Bowman remarked, laughing. The table was quickly a hive of lively conversation as they relived the best bits of the competition.

"I still think the best bit was that guys face when you vaulted over his head…"

"Don't be silly," Rikku elbowed Bowman. "It was when Paine beat up that giant scary Ronso!"

"Hey, that hurt!" Bo complained, massaging the spot where her elbow had made contact and pretending to look upset.

"Good, 'cause I'm still all bruised from when you throw me in the air and dropped me when Kestrel won!" She shot back playfully. The argument quickly dissolved into a tickle fight between the two which only ceased when Auron's piercing glare subdued them.

"You were really impressive with that mace though," Wakka added, picking up from Rikku's point, "I couldn't have done it!"

"Which would be why you weren't competing," Lulu teased him sarcastically.

"I thought Gippal's daggers were impressive," Tidus chipped in. "Shame you aren't that fast in the sphere pool, huh?" he grinned.

Gippal, who had his arm round Kestrel, retorted with amusement, "If my arms weren't busy, and you didn't have Yuna to protect you I'd hit you for that. As it is, you're lucky so I'll just assume you're jealous of my amazing skill!"

Yuna and Kestrel rolled their eyes at the boys banter, sharing a giggle.

Eventually they had all finished eating and Braska cleared his throat, gathering their attention. "I'd just like to say that there are three young people here in our midst who have performed admirably in the last few days, and who have brought honour to our island of Besaid. Particularly, although it's been said, I would like to congratulate Kestrel, our champion, on her victory. But to all three, I would like to propose a toast. To our champions!"

"To our champions!" they all echoed raising glasses, as the three's cheeks turned red once more. Despite her embarrassment though Kestrel would always remember the pride and warmth she had felt at that moment, surrounded by everyone she loved, and would treasure it always.

The awards ceremony later that evening was an event of pomp and circumstance, but beyond the glitter, it was actually rather dull compared with the exciting events of the competition. Maester Kinoc, leader of the warrior monks, gave a very long dry speech on the importance of youth, followed by a number of thank you's and acknowledgements. Auron did not appear to like Kinoc much, and Kestrel heard him mumbling the odd derisive comment under his breath throughout the speech. Cloud collected the first of the actual awards, accepting his runner up medal and a cash prize of 250 Gil, looking uncomfortable and out of place in a suit. Kestrel then accepted her trophy medal and cheque for 750 Gil prize money to polite applause. She had already agreed with Auron that the money was to be put into a trust fund for the future. There were also awards for each category and Gippal received one for his outstanding work with daggers, whilst Paine received one for the Mace class. The ceremony dragged on however, and the three were grateful at the end of the long evening to fall onto their soft beds and into a deep, deep slumber.

So what did you think? I'm soooo tired of writing battles now, next chapter is very different, and is another of my favourites, so keep reading...

Don't forget to R and R


	11. She's All Rikku!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy

Hmmm I appear to have lost my reviewers. searches under sofa Where'd you go?

**She's all Rikku!**

The whole group had decided to stay in Luca for the last day of the weekend, Valentines Day. Luca was a big city with a huge dock and the biggest Blitzball stadium in all Spira, and there was a lot to see. Everyone had their own plans for a day of sight seeing, especially Bowman. He got up early that morning and was greeted with the sounds of the gulls wheeling in the azure sky mingled with Auron's thunderous snores. Now he was awake, he wondered how he had slept as long as he did as the whole room appeared to be vibrating. Auron, not one for such luxuries as separate rooms, had decided that since Kestrel was staying at the competitors' hotel, the three men of the family could bunk together in one room, much to Bowman and Tidus's distaste. Still, Bowman smiled to himself, at least he had got a bed, unlike Tidus who had had to sleep on the sofa.

Bowman dressed quickly and silently before writing a quick note to explain his absence and heading down to the docks to meet Rikku. He had a surprise planned. He got to dock 4 early and sat on a shipping crate, enjoying the feel of the warm morning breeze on his face as he played with the small wrapped box in his hands. Just then a tired looking Rikku turned the corner. She was dressed in her signature small shorts and a cute little pink top.

"Morning gorgeous!" he called, pushing himself off the crate and kissing her in greeting.

"This better be worth me missing my morning lie in," She grumbled in response, stifling a yawn.

"It will be," he grinned, presenting her with the small parcel. "Open it."

Rikku's eyes lit up, all hints of tiredness gone with the presentation of a present. She tore off the paper to reveal a small black box. Inside on a blue velvet cushion sat a small silver key which she took out, looking at it quizzically.

"Bowman Kiran, if you start waffling about this being the key to your heart, its sweet but I'm going back to bed…" She said warningly. Bowman just laughed.

"Nah, you already have that," he strode past her to the end of the dock. "The key fits here."

He gestured towards the water. Rikku moved forwards, her eyes following where he pointed and let out an excited gasp. There floating on the glistening water was a silver and black jet ski, shining in the early morning sunshine.

"You bought that?! For me!" She bounced up and down, excitement radiating from her. Bowman laughed again.

"How rich do you think I am?! No I rented it for the day. And if you look here…" he lifted the seat to reveal a small picnic basket, "you'll see I even packed breakfast. So whaddya say? Want to take me for a ride? _Ouff_!" He felt the breath knocked out of him as Rikku barrelled into him squeezing him tight.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" she cried excitedly before hopping into the driving seat. "Well what are you waiting for?" She called back to him. "Are you coming or not?!"

Bowman smiled and climbed on behind Rikku wrapping his arms around her.

"Hold on ti-ight!" Rikku trilled before gunning the engine into life and speeding out of the dock at breakneck speed.

Rikku seemed to have a natural ability in controlling the Jet Ski. Of course this didn't stop her from driving like a complete maniac! She bounced the small craft over the wakes of all the large cruisers coming in and out of the docks at top speed, spinning round in tight curves and sending spray everywhere. Although Bowman was forced to cling on for dear life, and very nearly got pitched into the sea on occasion, he loved every minute. It was exhilarating to feel the salty spray on his face as they played in the waves under the glorious skies. Things were made even better when a friendly school of dolphins joined them, diving in and out of the sea around them as Rikku got it into her head to race them. It truly was a magical afternoon for the two, despite the fact that the spray soaked them both through, so that when Rikku finally gave in to her mischievous side and pushed Bowman into the water, it really didn't make much difference. And he took great pleasure in pulling her in after him.

Two hours later and the two were sat drying off in one of the secluded bays around Luca having a breakfast come lunch of jam sandwiches.

"That was sooo cool!" Rikku beamed.

"Worth getting up for?" Bowman asked her teasingly.

"You bet, best present ever," She leaned in to kiss him. "Now it's your turn. Close your eyes."

"Hmmm, I dunno," Bowman hesitated playfully. "Who knows what you might do to me?"

She glared at him, "Close your eyes, meanie!"

"Okay, okay," he closed his eyes grinning, "Just don't hurt me!"

She pulled two slips of paper from her back pocket and placed them in his hand.

"Okay, open!" she cried cheerfully.

There was a moments silence as he studied the slips then –

"Are you serious?! These tickets are ringside! Luca vs. Zanarkand – these are ace!" he leaned in and said, slightly more calmly, "You're amazing, y'know that?" He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

She smiled back at him, "'Course I know that! I'm Rikku! And I want another go on the Jet Ski!"

He laughed at her happy excited face. She was so innocent and childlike, and yet there were times when she was so patient and understanding. He knew he could always talk to her about anything. Rikku was completely unique, and she was his. Well, not that Rikku would ever belong to anyone. But he was happy to be the one who got to hold her tight, and if he had it his way he wasn't going to let that change.

"Far be it from me to protest!" he laughed, packing up the picnic and once again taking his seat beside her, "But try and avoid the other boats this time? They tend to be bigger than us."

"Aw but that spoils the fun!" she grinned as they sped off again to spend another few hours jumping the waves before they returned to Luca.

Once it was getting late in the afternoon they reluctantly headed back to the docks to return the Jet Ski. They still had the excitement of the match to look forward to however so they quickly rushed back to their hotels to dry and change before heading towards the stadium for the third time that weekend. Once again the place was packed but instead of the ring which had been erected for the tournament, the water cannons fired flumes of water into the air filling up the blitz sphere in preparation for the game. Rikku had been able to get prime seats and Bowman could hardly wait to see his sporting heroes so close to him. Rikku wasn't exactly bored by the prospect either, and they were electrified by the atmosphere. The Zanarkand Abes and the Luca Goers were two of the best teams in Spira and their lightening reflexes and ridiculous speed made the blitzball appear as a blur in the sphere. They raced up and down the pool with impossible ease, and Bowman wished that one day he could join their prestigious ranks. The two of them both screamed and cheered both making equally rude gestures when the referee made a bad decision, and celebrating with equal exuberance when the Abes scored. By the end of the match they were both equally exhilarated, collapsing down into their seats to catch their breath.

"Thank you," Bowman whispered to her, wrapping his arms round her slim frame, pulling her close and breathing in her fruity scent.

"Thank you for making me so happy."

"No problem grumpy-butt!" she grinned, "Besides, I guess you could say you make me pretty happy too." Gradually they made their way through the milling crowds to the exit and out into the moonlit street. They meandered slowly along the rod towards the hotel, happy to enjoy each others company. Rikku gazed up at the sky above, festooned with brilliant pin pricks of light.

"So beautiful," she whispered. Bowman looked into her serene happy face and agreed.

"Yeah, beautiful." She turned her lively green eyes on him smilingly and they leaned together, lips meeting tenderly, totally absorbed in each other until…

"Geez, talk about public displays of affection," a grinning Gippal intruded on their moment accompanied by an amused looking Kestrel.

"Hey! Like you two can talk!" retorted Bowman, returning the grin.

"Where've you two been?" Rikku asked curiously.

"I owed Kestrel meal out. What about you?"

"Rikku got us ringside tickets at the game."

Gippal's eyes widened.

"Seriously?! They cost a fortune!" he turned and smiled at Kestrel, "Still I wouldn't exchange our evening for the world."

"Good recovery," she smirked as Gippal turned faintly pink.

Bowman smiled "Well you look after her. Goodnight, you two."

"They're so cute together!" Rikku whispered as they walked towards her hotel.

"Yeah, he makes Kestrel happy, so it's good. But I happen to think we make a cute couple too."

Rikku smiled, "well I know I'm cute, but as for you…"

"Hey!"

She smiled at her boyfriend, before kissing him softly.

"Don't worry; I think you're cute too! Goodnight!"

She waved at him over her shoulder before heading into her hotel. He watched her leave, a smile on his face. There was definitely no one in the world like Rikku. And he loved her for it.

OK so just a little chapter this time, but be prepared. Big events loom on the horizon, and I promise they will be full of drama and excitement!!!

Please please review!


	12. Prodigal Father

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Final Fantasy.

A warning for slight language and large amounts of angst towards the end of the chapter. Oh and a tiny amount of violence.

****

**Prodigal Father**

When Kestrel returned to school, she was treated like a minor celebrity for a while. Many of her classmates had been in Luca and countless others had watched the event on the telesphere. Everywhere she went people were talking about her performance.

"That Cloud guy is supposed to be some sort of grand champion…"

"Did you see that move..?"

"Maybe she has super powers!"

Kestrel hated the attention and blushed to the depths of her being when a small first year boy asked her for her autograph at lunch, causing her friends to burst into hysterical laughter. For days afterwards they teased her incessantly with Tidus at one point suggesting that he sell autographed pictures of her, until she threatened to use him as her new punch bag. Despite this, however, she couldn't help having a deep sense of pride in her achievements and the status she now had at school. She was certainly no longer a tag along, if indeed she ever had been since she arrived in Besaid. What's more she was now aware of a strength inside her, one that was growing day by day. It was this strength that aided her in one unpleasant confrontation.

As she crossed the canteen at lunchtime, Seymour appeared out of nowhere, blocking her way. But instead of the fear he usually provoked in her, she met his cold stare with confidence. She could see Gippal and Bowman stiffen in their seats across the hall, ready to leap to her defence, but she knew she wouldn't need them.

"Please let me pass Seymour," she demanded calmly.

"Ah Kestrel, quite the celebrity now aren't we?" he raised his hand as if to touch her face, but she knocked it away. He raised an eyebrow.

"Such violence from a lady!" he remarked smirking

"I asked you to move," Kestrel stood her ground, refusing to break eye contact.

"But why? So you can sit with your…friends" he pushed on the word as if it was something repulsive, "come, join me, we are well suited." He reached out and grasped her arm forcefully.

She sighed and fixed him with a fiery glare, before reaching backwards then landing a sharp punch in his stomach, causing him to double over suddenly winded.

"Seymour Jyscal," she spoke imperiously to the crumpled figure, as many people in the vicinity stopped to watch. "You never give up do you? Well, quite frankly, I would rather sit in the company of Behemoths and sewer toads than share my lunch with you. And I would appreciate it if you finally took the hint and left me alone!"

With that she sidestepped him and smiled as she walked to the table where her friends, having witnessed the entire thing, were cheering loudly. Seymour glowered after her before returning to his table, where his friends quickly swallowed their smirks in the face of his temper, and glared at various passers by who still wore amused grins after seeing Seymour get his just deserts.

"_You will pay for this Kestrel Kiran_," he growled menacingly to himself.

xxxxooooxxxx

Soon the fuss of the competition died down and life for Kestrel returned to a regular routine of school, dates with Gippal and trips to the mall with the girls. She did have one cause for concern though, and that was Tidus. Over the last few weeks he had become quiet and withdrawn, unwilling to talk to anyone about what was bothering him. She had had many conversations with a worried Yuna about him, and they did nothing to stop her uneasiness.

"He just won't talk to me," Yuna fretted, "he won't open up at all. I know it's all to do with his dad, but when I mention it he just changes the subject."

There was indeed no mystery surrounding Tidus's recent mood. Jecht, being such a big sports star, had been the centre of a media storm since his admission to the clinic. Indeed the only reason that Tidus hadn't been hounded was due to the fact that no one had dared challenge Auron. He had caught one female journalist sneaking about in their back yard, and the fright he had given her had landed her in therapy sessions for weeks afterwards. Recently though all the news reports were saying that Jecht was getting better, that he would soon be released, and so it was not hard to guess the focus of Tidus's concern. Yevon knew, Kestrel herself, having been terrified by Jecht last time she met him, was pretty nervous at the prospect of his release. Who knew how Tidus felt about it?

An incident at school, however, made his feelings about the situation become abundantly clear. Bowman and Wakka were heading across campus when they noticed a disturbance by the basket ball court. It was only as they approached that they noticed a familiar looking blonde squaring up to two other guys that had him cornered. A panicked Yuna was on the sidelines, trying to stop them, but some of the boy's friends pushed her roughly to one side. She looked up to see Bowman and Wakka, frantically waving them over. They didn't need the invitation however and were already rushing to the scene. By this point a red faced, clearly irate Tidus had launched himself at his nearest aggressor, and the two were now involved in a rough scuffle. Without a moments hesitation Bowman and Wakka dove in, pulling the two boys apart. Bowman grasped Tidus around the shoulders pulling him away from the others.

"Let me go!" He struggled trying to break free.

The ringleader of the boys, having been shoved back by Wakka, was now narrowing his eyes at the two menacingly. Then, apparently deciding that the fight wasn't worth the effort, he shook his head and laughed derisively.

"See, he's just as mad as his dear old dad!" The other boys snorted with laughter. "Waste of space loser! How's it feel to be the son of an alcoholic?!"

"Back off!" Bowman shouted warningly.

"Yeah, yeah. Calm down, we're leaving." The sneering boy responded, "He's not worth the effort."

The boys dispersed snickering, with Bowman and Wakka glaring at their retreating backs. Tidus shook himself loose of Bowman's hold.

"You shoulda let me fight them!" he turned on Bowman.

"What, and let them beat the hell out of you?" he responded incredulously.

"I'm not weak!" Tidus yelled back. A clearly shaken Yuna tried to calm him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Tidus…" she began timidly but he shook her off.

"Just 'cause my Dad's a drunk doesn't mean I need people to fight my battles for me!"

"Brudda, it's not like that!" Wakka protested, as Yuna shrunk back again.

"Whatever. Just…just leave me alone…" Tidus said dejectedly before turning his back and stalking away. Yuna went to follow him, but Wakka held her back.

"Let him go ya? Man needs time to think." Yuna opened her mouth as if to protest but then sighed and gave in, knowing he was right.

"I just wish I could help him."

"Listen, don't worry about it. He knows how much you care, how much we all do. He'll come round; he just needs some space to sort his head out." Bowman tried to reassure her.

She nodded her head resignedly.

"Thanks for stopping him. Those boys, they said some pretty nasty stuff about Jecht, and he just flipped. I didn't know what to do."

"No problem," Wakka responded, "just hope this gets sorted soon."

Later that day at lunch a sheepish looking Tidus came to join Yuna where she sat on her own in the canteen.

"Hey, can I sit here? Or are crappy boyfriends not allowed?"

She smiled at him and scooted up to make room.

"Well normally they aren't, but since it's you I'll make an exception." He smiled at her briefly before lowering his head.

"Listen, Yuna. I'm sorry. About before... I guess I just snapped. It's all this Jecht stuff; I just can't get away from it."

"It wasn't your fault, those boys were horrible."

"But I shouldn't have let them provoke me like that. What's more I shouldn't have put you in that position. And I shouldn't have brushed you off like that. Forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive."

"Please?" He looked at her with big blue eyes, full of regret.

"Okay, if it makes you feel better. But I really didn't blame you. Plus, it wasn't me you shouted at."

Tidus looked sheepish again.

"Yeah, I'll have to apologise to the guys too later. They probably hate my guts right now."

"I don't think so. Tidus, we all know what you're going through, and we're here for you. All any of us want is to help you."

He smiled at her. He loved Yuna for this kind of thing. She was always so damn forgiving and patient with everyone. Even more reason for him to stop taking all his worries about Jecht out on her and everyone else that cared about him.

"I know. I'm sorry, I've been so crap about it all. When he comes out…when I know if he really is better… maybe then things will be easier then. I'm sorry for taking stuff out on you. Bear with me?"

"Of course I will. We all will. It's what we're here for." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, and he kissed her back, resolving to try and deal with things better from now on. If only this Jecht stuff would go away, but he knew it was only going to come closer.

xxxxooooxxxx

They knew it was going to come soon, but that didn't stop it being a shock when Jecht returned without warning one April evening as they sat eating dinner. Auron had opened the door and Jecht stood there, an almost sheepish look on his face.

"Can I see my son?"

"Jecht!" Auron exclaimed gruffly, causing the three in the kitchen to freeze. Bowman and Kestrel looked worriedly at each other as Tidus stood up, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Ti…" began Kestrel falteringly but he paid her no heed as he headed out into the hallway.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Auron was saying now. He had pulled himself up to full stature, looking his most forbidding. Anyone in their right mind would have quailed at the sight, but Jecht was persistent.

"Look, I know, I've done wrong. I got a lot to answer for. But…he's my son. I need to see him; there's stuff he's gotta hear from my own mouth."

There was a look of desperation in his face, which only increased when his eyes fell on Tidus, stood in the hallway staring at him behind Auron.

"Tidus?" The old Blitzer asked his son, almost begging. Tidus fixed him with an empty stare then, imperceptibly, he nodded once. Auron turned to him.

"Are you sure?" he placed a hand on Tidus's shoulder. It pained Jecht to watch his oldest friend treat his son in such a fatherly way, in a way that he knew he himself had failed miserably.

"Don't worry," Tidus replied quietly. He stepped past Auron and out the door, not looking at his estranged father.

"I'll be all right. We won't be long."

He shut the door behind him and set off down the driveway, his father following him, not sure what to say.

"Look, son," he began, scratching the back of his head uncomfortably; "I know I put you through…stuff that no father should put his kid through. Things were tough after your mother…I couldn't adjust." Tidus let him speak, maintaining a stony silence as they took the path towards the beach. Jecht didn't know whether he was letting his father speak his piece, or he was just too angry with him to talk. He hoped it was the former and kept speaking, hoping to try and get the boy to understand, if not excuse, what he had done.

"It got to the point where I thought the drink was the only thing keeping me going, but instead it was making me lose myself. You look…so much like her. And I was so mad at her for leaving me…for leaving us. I didn't know what to do on my own. But you were the only one there to take my anger. I know I said and did some pretty bad stuff." He sighed and hung his head, knowing that his words would never do justice to the suffering he had inflicted on his son.

"I was a mess, and I failed you. I failed you in one of the worst ways a father can fail his son. And I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry."

Those two words rung out in the silence that greeted them. He knew it wouldn't make things all right. But it was a start. If nothing else he had finally gained some perspective with his sobriety. The pair walked on, and as the path turned to sand beneath their feet they walked alongside the grey, wave filled sea, still Tidus said nothing. His face remained impassive, betraying nothing of the waves of conflicting emotion threatening to uproot him right there and then. Hurt, pain, anger and a small glimpse of hope were all there inside. Half of him wanted to scream and rage at the man next to him. Half of him longed for the father he had never thought he would have.

"Tidus, please? Say something? I need you to talk to me, I need us to set everything right again."

Tidus turned furious eyes on him, his self restraint snapping like opening flood gates, allowing the torrent of emotion to spill from him.

"So that makes it all right?! You're sorry?! You know, half of me thought just hearing those words would help make it all go away. But it doesn't, nothing ever will. You never cared, not once, about what you were doing. Even before mum got sick, you strolled around all day like a peacock! The all-mighty Jecht, Blitzball superstar! You didn't have any time for people who weren't massaging your ego. You didn't have any time for people who needed you, people like me! Then mum died. She died, and I needed you. I needed you to be the one who looked after me! I needed you to be my dad!"

"Son…" Jecht tried to break in, to try, he didn't know what. To apologise again? To try and rewrite history? But Tidus continued, the storm too strong for him to stop it now.

"I learned to fear you!" he let out a bitter laugh, "I feared my own father. Everyone I knew thought you were a hero. Told me how lucky I was to be the great Jecht's son. And I couldn't let anyone know. I couldn't let anyone in. I couldn't just be normal; I had to watch my back constantly; I had to hide from you! You were the one that let that happen! You messed everything up, made everything hell!"

"Do you know what its like to have people on the street tell you your dad is a drunkard? To know that people think you're a charity case, someone to be pitied? 'Cause I do. You made things like that happen. Hell, I even shouted at Yuna cause of you! And now," he stopped shouting, too exhausted to carry on, the floods ebbing to leave him feeling empty and numb. "Now you're sorry, and I guess I'm supposed to be grateful. But I'm not, I can't be. It's too…it's too hard!"

He turned away and flung himself down on his back into the sand, staring unseeing at the stars.

Jecht crouched next to him. He had expected this. It was too much to hope that his son would forgive him, and he knew that his only hope of rebuilding the tattered relationship between them was in letting him vent his feelings. For the first time, Tidus had told Jecht some of the hurt that he had caused him over the years. It was needed. It was about time his son made him face up to his mistakes. Running from them, or drowning them in spirits, wasn't the answer. Not any more.

"Son, no-one is asking you to be grateful. If anyone should be grateful it's me, just for you agreeing to talk to me in the first place. And I know that no amount of saying sorry is gonna repair the damage I've done. But I want you to let me show you that things can be different. All I want is the opportunity to try and be a proper father. To make you proud of me, like the little toddler I used to know. But not 'cause your daddy's famous, or knows how to score a goal. I want you to be proud of the person I aim to be."

Jecht sighed, staring at the sand at his feet, not daring to look at his son's face. He couldn't stand to look into the boy's eyes and see the hurt he was responsible for.

"I don't know that you'll care, but it's for you that I got sober. At the clinic I got the wake up call I needed. Well, Auron gave me the wake up call I needed. I ain't never seen the old man so mad. Told me I wasn't fit to be called a father, and I gotta agree with him. He said I wasn't to come near you 'till I could make amends. So all the time I was there, I just kept thinking 'I gotta do this for my boy, gotta make him proud. I gotta make it up to him.'"

"I think I finally realised, way too many years too late, what it meant to be a father. I've been dry for almost 5 months now. And whether you let me stick around to show you or not, I'm not gonna let you down again son. I promise you that."

Tidus was still staring at the sky, but the stars were blurred by the tears that threatened to fall. He had waited so long, wanted this so much, desperate for the father Jecht had never been. He couldn't trust himself to speak as two arguments battled in his mind. One reminded him of all the terrible things Jecht had done, the other desperate to snatch at the promise of a fresh start. A chance to have a father. He just didn't know if he could risk being hurt again. The sting of further disappointment was more than he knew he could bear.

Jecht sighed beside him and he felt his father rise from his crouched position. He seemed resigned and sorrowful when he spoke his next words.

"Maybe Auron was right. Maybe I shouldn't have come, maybe it's too soon. I'm sorry."

The man turned to leave, feeling his last hopes of reconciliation with his son, and his last chance for forgiveness, slipping away from him. Tidus couldn't let it happen though. He knew he was risking everything, all the work he had done over the last few months trying to put his life back together, but he had to. He had to try.

"Wait!" Jecht stopped and turned to look back at him, refusing to allow the hope to return to his face. In the quiet the distant waves lapped the shore, as the air seemed to blossom with unspoken possibilities.

"I know…things will be difficult," Tidus began falteringly, "and I can't pretend everything is okay, because it isn't, it won't be, not for a long time. But if you prove that you mean it, then maybe…if you like…maybe we could spend some time together."

"Son," Jecht beamed at him, rushing back to his side, "that's all I want. Just the chance to try and make it better."

"I'm still going to live with Auron, if he'll let me. I've made a start rebuilding my life, and I can't just throw all that away."

"That's the way it should be. You don't have to sacrifice anything, not anymore. Oh and I thought you should know, there'll be no more games, and the publicity should die down soon. I quit blitz."

Tidus' eyes widened in shock.

"You quit blitz? You live for blitz!"

"No. Now its time I started living for you."

Back at the house Bowman, Kestrel and Auron sat in tense silence awaiting their return. Who knew what had passed between the two? They knew that Tidus had been dreading this for months. Auron was brooding over whether he should have allowed Tidus to go with Jecht. The boy was more fragile than he let on, and if Jecht derailed him again… Friend or no friend, he would make sure Jecht regretted it till his dying day. He was the first to his feet when the key turned in the lock, and with speed that seemed abnormal for a man of his age, he was in the hallway before the door was opened, Kestrel and Bowman hot on his tail. What none of them expected to see was a Tidus who seemed completely free of the worry he had shown over the last few weeks. Bowman was more than a little surprised to see that Jecht didn't seem to be sporting any bruises. He had half expected Tidus to thump his father on sight.

Tidus looked straight at Kestrel, giving her a small smile, and relief flooded through her as she saw the familiar gleam back in his eyes.

"Auron, if it's okay with you, Jecht…Dad and me, well were gonna try and sort things out. Its going to take time, but it's what I need to do."

Auron just grunted, nodding stoically as always, eying Jecht still with some fierceness. But he too shared in Kestrels relief. Of all the possible outcomes of the whole situation, this had to be one of the most encouraging. Jecht coughed uncomfortably and approached Auron, almost nervously.

"I've been an idiot. I know it. I need to make amends. Old friend, you've been better to my boy than I ever had, and I'm grateful. But now I need to learn to be a proper parent."

Auron nodded, acknowledging him, and stiffly offered his hand. Their friendship had been badly damaged by the whole situation, but Auron, no matter how outwardly hostile he seemed, was not one to abandon his few close acquaintances. Jecht realised he was being offered an olive branch and took it willingly, shaking Auron's hand enthusiastically. His eyes then fell on Bowman and Kestrel, hovering uncertainly in the doorway.

"Don't remember you having Kid's Auron?" He asked puzzled.

"Auron's our Uncle," Bowman offered, "I'm Bowman and this is my sister Kestrel."

"Liana's kids?" Jecht raised an eyebrow, and then extended his hand, planting a smile on his face, "Well it's nice to meet ya!"

Bowman rushed forwards to shake his hand. His loyalty to Tidus took priority of course, and he knew what the man had done, but now that Tidus appeared to be on civil terms with his father he couldn't quite suppress the excitement of meeting his childhood idol. Kestrel however hung back, and Auron seeing her timidity knew instinctively what was bothering her.

"You already met Kestrel," he supplied. "She was the one who called me that day, when I took you to the clinic."

Shame flushed through Jecht's face.

"Then I owe you an apology miss," he said to her sincerely.

"I was a mess. No one should have had to see me like that."

Kestrel acknowledged his apology, smiling shyly at him, although still remaining half hidden behind Auron.

Jecht didn't stay much longer that night, but he would be back. He and his son had so much to discuss. So many wasted years and broken promises to make up for. Auron was relieved. His old friend finally seemed to have regained himself, and some extra humility besides. And what was more, Tidus seemed much more at peace. He would be watchful of course, keen to make sure the boy was not hurt any further, but Auron felt that perhaps the two could still retrieve some sort of relationship from the mess, and that could only be considered to be a good thing. Certainly Tidus thought so, as Bowman was pleased to discover that evening when he saw that a certain chain in Tidus's room was no longer abandoned on a bedside table, but instead hung in pride of place above the mirror, glinting in the moonlight.

xxxxooooxxxx

So what did you think? Too much angst? Review and let me know! (Shocking events to come in the next chapter, I'm so excited I might even post it early!) By the way, I still don't seem to be able to sort out the format very well, and I do apologise if it stops this being easy to read...


	13. Out of The Shadows

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy

WARNING: This chapter contains scenes of strong violence. Please let me know if you think I should change the rating based on this.

**Out of the Shadows**

Over the year that Kestrel and Bowman had been in Besaid the two had faced many challenges and problems, and had come through the other side, knowing more about themselves. As the balmy Besaid winter slid into a hot, humid oppressive summer, however, a much larger trial awaited; One which threatened to tear them all apart. A certain half Guado had slipped into the shadow, no longer more than a passing concern to the group of friends, since Kestrel had put him down in the canteen. His desire for her however had silently been simmering, mutating instead into a desire for revenge. She would be his, and she would suffer in the process.

The group were struggling to work for their exams in the blistering heat that was a Besaid summer. The boys at least got relief in the cool blitz sphere each evening, but in general the weather was at its least uncomfortable, and at its worst unbearable.

"I just can't study during the day" Wakka complained, "It's inhuman, makin' us do all this work."

"It does seem a little…insane" agreed Lulu. Even she had forsaken her usual, flesh covering, modest items of clothing in favour of Rikku-esque shorts and strappy tops, albeit in her signature colour of black.

"Ugh – it's times like this I wish I lived with the Ronso" added Tidus laying down the book he was trying in vain to learn from, and flopping down on the grass under the tree by which they were sitting.

"Y'know, I think you have the right idea." Kestrel said, joining him in laying aside her work.

"Wha? Did I just hearr my study-aholic sister stop working?" Bowman exclaimed in mock horror. She kicked him forcefully from her position on the floor.

"I just can't concentrate in this heat," she replied. "Now I miss being so near Macalania!"

"Well, if you stop there's no point me carrying on with this. I can't work out this numerology alone." Gippal also put his books aside, quickly followed by Yuna. Before long they were all sprawled around in the tree's shade.

"Y'know we only have one more year of this," piped up Rikku. "Then we'll all be spread all over Spira at University."

"Way to depress us all Rikku," came Paine's dry reply from somewhere to her left.

"Don't you think it's kind of exciting too though?" said Baralai, turning to Paine, "We've got so much to see and do."

The others mumbled agreement.

"Still we should make a pact!" continued Rikku, "To always be friends, no matter what."

Bowman kissed her forehead.

"I don't think we need a pact. We aren't all going to drop of the earth when we go to University you know?"

"I guess." She smiled up at him, reclining back against his shoulder.

"Hey look, that cloud looks just like a Shoopuff!"

Yuna smiled, at the typical Rikku comment. Before long, she had Wakka and Tidus joining in her lets-make-shapes-in-the-clouds game, thankfully leaving behind the uncomfortable idea that their time spent just chilling together like this was limited.

XXX0000XXX

Eventually the sun moved low in the sky and the group began to disperse.

"Now I'm feeling guilty for not finishing numerology," Kestrel worried.

"Well, why don't you come back and study at mine for a couple of hours?" Gippal offered.

"You sure your parents won't mind?"

"Positive, Mum loves having guests for dinner. You know that"

It was true, Kestrel had found herself being invited to dinner at Gippal's on a regular basis, and always received a warm reception.

"Okay, Ill let Bowman know, and then we can get going."

Soon they were in his car, relishing in the air conditioning.

"Do you think Bowman was right before? That we'd all still be friends after high school?"

"Sure," Gippal shrugged. "Why not?"

"Good," Kestrel smiled, satisfied.

He looked across at her as she gazed happily out of the window, understanding her need for reassurance about their friends. He felt the familiar tug on his heart that he felt whenever he thought of what life in Bevelle had been like for her. He grabbed her hand.

"Whatever else happens, I'll always be with you. I promised I'd protect you remember?"

She smiled at him, her sweet soft smile and he knew that was one promise he wasn't ever going to break.

Later that evening, after a lovely meal, and studying until neither of them could stand the sight of another figure he stood and kissed her goodnight.

"You sure you don't want me to see you home?" he asked concernedly.

"No, I fancy a walk, and there's no point in you walking me just to come back alone. It's a nice night, I'll be fine." She reached up to kiss him goodbye. "I'll let you know when I'm home."

XXX0000XXX

It was a lovely night, the heat of the day still clung to the air, making it warm and heavy, full of floral smells from the beautiful tropical flowers along the pavement. The sky was clear and the light from the stars and moon seemed to make the world glow with magic. Kestrel relished in the beauty and mystery of the night as she walked, so seduced by its charms that she was caught completely unawares by the dark stranger who grabbed her from behind. Her bag fell to the ground as she tried to break free, to scream, but her assailant was joined by two others. They were strong and well built, but Kestrel still attempted to defend herself. She kicked the one nearest to her and he recoiled slightly, but then she was grasped by the other two, She swung her fists, desperately trying to release their grip, but whenever she dislodged one, another hand was always there to take its place. At one point she managed to break free and tried to run, but she was tackled heavily, falling to the ground painfully. The shock of the impact winded her, making it easy for the other two hooded figures to pin her arms and legs. She continued to struggle, but the fight was already lost.

There was no getting away now, they had over powered her. She cursed herself for her foolishness, if she had just seen them coming perhaps she could have evaded them. Instead she tried to bite the hand covering her face, but found instead a dirty rag forced into her mouth, almost choking her. Blind panic began to fill her as she realised just how helpless she was, as she was manhandled up a dark side street, and then into the black recesses of a forbidding alleyway.

The enchanting warmth of the night now seemed suffocating and hostile, the floral smells replaced by those of discarded and rotting waste, almost making her gag. She was shoved roughly against a wall, her face pushed against the warm, hard brick. She felt the metallic tang of blood in her mouth from the impact, as the rough brickwork grazed her face. The fear and panic she was experiencing however was only increased by the voice that now reached her from the darkness.

"It would seem I have a guest," Seymour appeared from the darkness, his manic face lit by a weak streetlamp overhead, malice glittering in his eyes. Kestrel had never seen him looking this insane; his features seemed somehow contorted, twisted into some sadistic smile. He gestured silently to her shadowy attackers, who released her with a rough shove. She spat out the rag, and pushed aside her fear, preparing herself to fight, out numbered as she was. She would not just give in to this creep.

"I don't know what you think your doing Seymour," she began, forcing her voice not to shake, not to betray her fear. "But if you think…"

"Hush. You are in no place to protest. You will listen to me."

"I'm not doing anything, I'm leaving," She spat at him, turning with the intent of attempting to outrun her captors. If she could just make the main road,maybe she could find help. But even as she attempted to run, a cold hand fixed around her throat, and with a force she had not imagined possible, Seymour slammed her against the wall, dazing her senses. His grip tightened, restricting her breathing and she clawed desperately at his fingers. He pushed his face close to hers, all traces of geniality dispensed with. Now his features held only fury, and a hatred so deep that she flinched openly.

"Did you really think," he whispered to her dangerously, producing as he did so a jagged knife and stroking it along her face, "That your display of insolence would go unpunished?" He turned the pointed end of the knife towards her cheek, cutting a shallow line across it, causing an involuntary whimper in his victim, as blood began to seep down her face.

"You should know that we Guado do not take insult lightly. You should have realised that Seymour Jyscal always gets what he wants." His face was now less than an inch from hers. She tried to pull away still gasping for breath, trying to ignore the pain in her cheek, but he simply leaned forward and slowly put his tongue to her bloody cheek and licked.

"You see? There is nothing you can do to stop me." He tightened his grip on her throat.

"You're mad!" she gasped, recoiling in horror and disgust from the monster in front of her. "Leave me alone!"

"Oh no, I have no intention of doing that" and this time he clamped his mouth onto hers. Her eyes widened in alarm, and she tried to pull away, but his inhuman strength held her there as his slimy, insipid mouth pressed to hers, making her feel violated, disgusted and terrified.

He pulled back, smirking maliciously, "You should never have tried to defy me." And with a smooth movement he hit her hard across the face, sending her reeling towards the floor. She attempted to half crawl, half stagger away from him, but he simply strode over, dragging her back to her feet, back under his control.

Her heart pounded, what was she going to do? She had to get out of here, but how? There was no one to help her, and she was terrified. What was he going to do to her? She was forced back against the wall, but now those clawing hands, instead of encircling her neck were grasping at her clothes. She tried desperately to pull away but instead was slammed backwards again, her head making a sickening crack against the wall as she felt the material rip. Terror about his intentions surged through her anew.

"No!" She cried as her mind rebelled against the panic threatening to engulf her at the touch of those cold fingers. She could still see the shadowy figures circling them. Even if she got past Seymour, they would be on her again in an instant. But she had to try, had to stop this. She felt her terror turn to adrenaline as she lashed out at him, her foot connecting with his groin. Seymour howled and staggered back, giving her a small window of opportunity to make her escape. She turned to run blindly back along the alleyway, stumbling and staggering, her vision blurred after hitting her head.

"Stop her!" Seymour commanded imperiously at the shadows, already chasing her. She stumbled blindly over rubbish and debris before her foot caught and she fell forwards with a lurch, the ground coming up fast to meet her. Her captors closed in on the sprawled out girl, roughly seizing her, and dragging her back. She tried to scream, but one of them men simply punched her hard in the stomach. Again she struggled, but she was weaker now than before, and one girl was simply no match for them. Seymour was waiting for them, and she shrank back from him in fear.

"No, please god, no," she whimpered, tears running unchecked down her dirt ridden face now. Mad rage was evident in every inch of his features; he was like a man possessed. He raised his hand again, hitting her even harder than previously across the face, splitting her lip, and causing the metallic tang to fill her mouth once again.

"Now, you bitch, you'll learn what it means to cross me!" he declared pulling out the shining blade once more. He launched upon her once again, no longer seeking to ravage, but to damage, beyond repair if he could. He punched her over and over, blows to her head, her stomach her legs, as the shadows held her up, preventing her seeking some refuge from his onslaught. The silver knife flashed, and she felt a sharp pain across her chest, as blood flowered from a long slice across her. Then another across her forehead, blood rushing into her eyes. She screamed in agony, as he sliced at her, never deep enough to outright kill, but enough to cause blood to flow out of her. He continued to punch her until the shadows dropped her gasping to the ground, beaten and broken. It was far from over however, as a heavy boot slammed into her, over and over. The pain was too much; she didn't know whether she was even still screaming. Then finally, the onslaught stopped as she lay, almost senseless down the darkened alleyway, unable to so much as flinch away from her captors.

"Some champion." Seymour scoffed from high above her, his voice echoing in her mind. He turned on his heel, followed by his accomplices, leaving her in a quivering, groaning heap on the floor. Desperately trying to hold onto consciousness, she tried to drag her battered body to the end of the alley, but the movement caused her increased pain and she collapsed again. She felt her consciousness closing in on her, allowing her one last thought.

"Gippal…" she gasped as the mist in her vision closed in to darkness.

xxxx0000xxxx

_Ok so there it is. Will she be ok? Will Seymour get away with this? Dum Dum Duuuum!_

_Please review!_


	14. SOS

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy

OK so I couldn't leave you in suspense much longer. This chapter and the last were actually the first that popped into my head a year ago when I started writing this. So i would love it if you reviewed. Many thanks to my one commited review AnimeparaWHORE, and if anyone fancies keeping her company...please? I want reviews!!!

Anyway, hope you like this!

**S.O.S**

Tidus and Bowman were slobbed out in front of the telesphere watching Blitzball. The remains of their takeaway pizza scattered the lounge and the place was a complete mess. Auron was away for a few days in Bevelle on business, and since Kestrel had gone out, they had taken full advantage of the lack of rules and supervision, figuring they would have plenty of time to clean up after themselves before Auron returned. When the phone rang they both leapt for it, causing a small scuffle which culminated in Bowman throwing Tidus onto the floor before grinning and answering the call.

"Hello, this is Bowman, world champion Blitzball player at your service!"

"Bo, can I talk to Kes?" came the tense reply, ignoring his bizarre greeting.

"Gippal? But she's with you." Bowman replied confused.

"No, she's not. She left to come home about two hours ago. You mean she's not there?"

Alarm bells started ringing in Bowman's head. Gippal lived only ten minutes away on foot, and Kestrel wasn't one for taking detours. All traces of humour left his face, and Tidus sat up straight on the couch, alert and concerned.

"Have you tried her phone?" Bowman asked, going through all the possibilities of where she could be in his mind.

"Yeah, it's just ringing until it hits answer phone." Gippal replied, also sounding worried.

"Maybe she stopped at Yuna's on the way home?" Bowman suggested clutching at straws.

"She didn't say she was going to, but it's worth a shot. Listen, you ring Yuna, I'm heading over to you, and maybe I'll pass her on the way."

Gippal hung up, and with fear gripping his heart Bowman dialled Yuna's number, hoping to Yevon he was right.

XXX0000XXX

The entire two minute drive to Bowman's house Gippal kept his eyes fixed firmly on the pavements, looking for any sign of his girlfriend. He knew panic wouldn't help, and she'd only been gone a couple of hours, but he couldn't stop his hands gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white, nor could he ignore the nagging concern in his stomach.

As he pulled up outside the house he saw Paine's small car parked next to Tidus's truck. Maybe Kestrel had got a lift home with her, he reasoned to himself. His small hope faded, however, as he let himself in, and was confronted with everyone's tense faces. It seemed that most of the girls had been at Yuna's, and when Bowman had called they had come straight over to see if they could help.

"Still no news then?" Gippal ventured. A strained Bowman shook his head taughtly.

"What do we do?" asked Rikku, looking scared. "Should we call for help?"

"The authorities won't send anyone," Paine responded grimly, "She hasn't been gone long enough."

"Maybe she just fancied a walk?" Yuna suggested, trying to keep Tidus calm with a hand on his shoulder.

"No, she would have let someone know if she was going to be late," Bowman responded, throwing himself dejectedly into a chair.

"She still isn't answering her phone," Lulu stated, replacing the receiver back in the cradle. She had been trying to contact Kestrel for the last few minutes with no success.

"Something's wrong. I know it." Gippal stated, finding it increasingly more difficult to control his panic.

"He's right," agreed Bowman, "We have to go look for her." He rose, heading to the door, quickly followed by Gippal.

"Wait!" Paine called them back. "If were going to do this, we have to be organised or we'll just be running around in a panic. We need to split up, take a few streets each. I'll ring Baralai and Wakka; a few extra people will help."

The boys knew that Paine's suggestions made sense, but that didn't make it any easier having to wait as she arranged everyone into search parties.

"What do we do if she's hurt?" asked Rikku timidly, causing fresh spearheads of panic to pierce Gippal.

"We'll cross that bridge as and when we come to it," Lulu responded calmly, trying to still everyone's growing fears as they headed out to begin the search.

XXX0000XXX

The group searched the streets around the neighbourhood, trying to think of the places she might have gone. Between them they scoured the beach, and a thousand different routes back from Gippal's house. Slowly one hour passed, and then two and their search became more and more frantic. There was no denying the panic Gippal was feeling now, suppressing it was impossible. He searched with increasing desperation, choosing to look for her alone. He couldn't cope with talking to anyone. Not until he found her. His heart leapt at any sign of movement, be it an old lady shuffling out to water her garden, or a cat shooting out from under a car in front of him. He scanned every street for a glimpse of her fair hair, or the bright pink top she had been wearing.

As he passed a bench for what seemed like the hundredth time he sat down and put his head in his hands. He had failed her, he had promised to protect her, but he had let her walk home alone and now she was missing and he didn't know where to look. Minute by minute his hope of finding her safe and unhurt was slipping past, and his despair increased. The pain he felt was almost unbearable and he could only attempt to alleviate it by continuing the search. He would search all night if he had to. He wouldn't rest till he found her.

His heart leapt as his phone rang, displaying Rikku as the caller. Maybe, finally…

"Gippal?" she sounded panicked and terrified, something he had never heard in the normally chirpy girl before. In the background he could hear Yuna talking quickly, and an icy cold gripped him.

"What's wrong? Have you found her?" His heart was pounding as he forced out the words.

"Kes's bag, it was blue wasn't it? With a flower?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked, impatient to know the answers.

"We're on Bevelle street, you need to get over here." Was all she replied, and he didn't listen to anything more. He hung up and sprinted up the road; Bevelle Street was just minutes away from where he was. He could see Rikku and Yuna stood halfway up the street as soon as he turned the corner. He met Rikku's eyes, which were threatening to shed tears, and she held up a pale blue bag with a flower on it. The same bag kestrel had been wearing when he kissed her goodbye over four hours ago.

"We found it in the gutter, it was all scuffed and some of her stuff's broken inside. It looks like there was a fight. Oh god, I hope she's okay."

Gippal's mind reeled as he stared at the bag, and his last hope smashed. Someone had tried to hurt her, there was no doubt now. She could be injured and alone. He had to find her!

"The others are on their way" Yuna said now as she hung up the phone looking scared. But Gippal wasn't listening as he scanned the area, searching for where she might have gone.

"There!" he pointed, and between two houses across the road was a dark, unlit side street. It wasn't immediately obvious, just a shadowy gap between the buildings.

"I never saw that before!" gasped Yuna, as Gippal ran across the street, closely followed by the girls.

"Stay here," he said to them at the shadowy mouth of the dingy road, "wait for the others."

"Be careful," Yuna whispered but Gippal took no notice as he strode into the gap and darkness engulfed him.

XXX0000XXX

The street was little more than an alley and Gippal strained his eyes peering into the gloom, every rubbish bag looking like a huddled person in the shadows.

"Kes!" he called into the empty darkness, "Are you there? Kes?!" He scanned the street over and over, his heart sinking as he came to realise that it was empty except for him and a couple of rats running frightened from his voice. She wasn't there.

He turned to leave, but then froze. He was sure he had heard a sound to his left. He turned peering deep into the darkness.

"Kes!" he called again, and he heard it again, clearer now he was concentrating; a soft agonised moan. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he realised he was stood at the entrance to a small alleyway. He began to walk down it, his pace quickening as the sound came again. There was an old failing streetlamp half way down the alley, too faint to be seen from the street, and as he approached he broke into a sprint. There, in the circle of half light from the lamp, huddled on the floor was a small broken figure.

"Kes," his voice was reduced to a whisper now as he bent down to the girl, her blonde hair dishevelled and matted with blood, her pink top ripped and bloodstained. He turned her face towards him to see her beautiful eyes closed, her cheeks bruised and discoloured and dried blood from two large knife wounds. Now he looked there were other cuts, stained with scarlet blood, all over her, including a large gash across her chest.

"Holy machina, what've they done to you?!" he gasped in horror, his heart breaking as he tenderly stroked her hair from her face. She moaned slightly in pain, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I have to get you out of here."

He gently put his arms under her and lifted her fragile form, trying not to add to her pain. There was hardly a patch of skin on her that wasn't discoloured by heavy bruising or cuts and scratches, and he filled with suppressed rage towards whoever was responsible, combined with a deep pain over what had happened to his beautiful Kestrel as he headed back towards the road.

XXX0000XXX

"Gippal? Is that you?" called Tidus from the street entrance as Gippal headed towards them, as quickly as he could without hurting her.

"I've got her," he replied, emotion cracking his voice, "She's hurt. Really bad."

As he stepped out of the shadows into the badly lit street, he heard a collective gasp. Rikku let out a small scream, and Bowman pushed forwards to his side, his face horror struck as he gazed at his sister.

"Oh god, Kes!" he groaned, reaching out to stroke her battered face.

"Yuna, your white magic," Lulu spoke urgently, and Yuna removed her hands from her face as she realised she had to help. Her brows furrowed in concentration as a white glow spread from her hand into Kestrel, causing her to glow white like some ethereal creature before fading.

Kestrel's eyelids fluttered open, and she looked up at Gippal, her eyes dilated and unfocused through the pain.

"Gippal…" she said in an agonised whisper, unconsciousness again threatening to claim her just from the effort of speaking.

"Shh, it's me," he whispered consolingly, "you're safe now."

She fought against the mists again moving in to consume her as she gasped out the words.

"I'm…sorry…" Her eyes closed again, her head lolling against his shoulder.

"Hospital?" Paine asked Yuna.

"No, the nearest is in Kilika, she wouldn't make it. I need to get her to a house, now. I can't do much here."

Yuna's statement reinforced to the others the seriousness of the situation and they snapped into action. Baralai had been searching the streets in his car, and so he was to drive Gippal, Bowman and Yuna back to the house and the others would meet them there. Kestrel was laid in the back of the car, her head resting in Gippal's lap as he stoked her hair, whilst Yuna prepared to cast another healing spell. Bowman sat in the front, grasping his sister's hand his eyes never leaving her face. All he and Gippal could do was sit in silence watching Yuna work, desperately willing her to be ok, and hoping against hope that they had found her in time.

XXX0000XXX

When they arrived back at the house, she was carried upstairs quickly and laid out on the bed. The boys stood back, helpless as Yuna continued a chain of healing spells. She was concentrating on specific areas now, trying to seal up the deeper cuts, and working on the heavier bruising across her stomach, but it seemed to her onlookers that she was still scarily pale, her injuries no less serious than when Gippal had found her. They heard Tidus and the others arrive downstairs and Gippal and Baralai went to meet them, giving Bowman some time with his sister, although it almost killed Gippal to leave her side.

"How is she?" Tidus asked, his face ashen, as Gippal descended the stairs, but he couldn't answer. Instead he simply shook his head tensely and sat on the couch, his head in his hands.

"Who did it though?" Wakka asked looking perplexed.

"Maybe she was robbed?" suggested Rikku.

"They would have taken her bag, or at least her phone," Lulu reasoned.

"You don't think maybe…"

"Seymour?" finished Paine, voicing a suspicion many of them had considered.

"Surely not even he…" Rikku gasped, looking small and shaken.

"I wouldn't put it past him," replied Baralai.

The room went quiet with his words, as people considered who could have been this evil. Minutes passed as the friends maintained a silent vigil, waiting for news from upstairs. Finally Yuna appeared at the top of the stairs followed by Bowman. All heads turned in her direction and Gippal got to his feet.

"Yuna?" questioned Tidus tentatively.

"She's sleeping now," Yuna replied shakily, "I've done all I can, but I'm going to need to bandage some of her injuries. I need some dressings and things."

Tidus headed quickly to the kitchen and started rummaging in the drawers.

"I don't think there are any," he called, "Auron isn't really your first aid kinda guy."

"I'll go get some," Wakka offered, wanting to be useful.

"Hmmph, I'll come too, you wouldn't know what to get," remarked Lulu getting up.

As the two left Yuna crashed on to the sofa looking exhausted.

"You okay?" Tidus asked her concerned, wrapping his arm around her.

She gave him a small smile, "I'm okay. Just tired that's all."

"Yunie? Will she be okay?" Rikku still looked visibly scared, and Bowman placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, although he was just as worried as she was.

"I think so," Yuna sighed heavily. "But she was hurt so badly, if we hadn't found her when we did…"

Yuna's voice trailed off leaving them all to a very sombre image. Gippal couldn't take the tension in the room any longer, and without saying a word rose and headed upstairs to see her. Bowman's eyes followed him up but no one made a move to stop him.

His breath caught in his throat as he entered her room. She lay on her white bed, her pale face framed by the long blonde hair fanned out across the pillow. She could have been dead she was so pale, if it wasn't for the slight rise and fall of her chest as she slept. She looked so fragile, almost every inch of bare skin showing some trace of what she had been through. She was no longer whimpering in pain but still his heart ached unbearably to see her like this, knowing he had failed to protect her. He reached over and kissed her forehead then took the chair beside her bed, watching her sleep, trying to stop himself from allowing the salty tears in his eyes from falling.

XXX0000XXX

Loud voices from downstairs distracted him almost half an hour later, and he went to the head of the stairs to investigate. In the living room Wakka was finishing telling the others something, he and Lulu having just got back, and everyone looked furious. The usually genial Bowman had gone from looking stricken with worry to raging, and Gippal had never seen him so agitated.

"What's going on?" he asked tensely.

"We saw Seymour," Lulu began, "He…"

"He knew about her, ya?" Wakka burst in, "Started askin' if we'd found her yet, making out like she had it coming! He practically admitted to it!"

Gippal looked sharply at Lulu who nodded to confirm the story. Gippal whirled around, heading for the door, his jaw tight.

"Where are you going?" Paine asked.

"To show that creep a lesson he'll never forget!" Gippal shouted, raw fury in every inch of him. "He isn't getting away with this!"

"Well that's smart! Because we really need someone else getting themselves hurt tonight!" Bowman responded angrily.

"Guys…" Rikku began uncertainly but was ignored.

"What, you're just gonna let him almost kill her and do nothing about it?!" Gippal rounded on him, incredulous. "I thought better of you!"

"What's she going to say when she comes round and knows you've gone haring off after him?! Hitting him isn't going to help her get better!"

The two boys were now standing at opposite ends of the hallway, facing off against each other, the tension of the evening's events becoming too much for either to handle.

"Seriously, there's no need to fight each other" Wakka tried now.

"I don't intend to fight him!" Gippal responded sharply, not taking his eyes off Bowman.

"I just seem to care about his sister more than he does!" Gippal knew it was a low blow as soon as he said it, but he was too angry to care.

"Oh yeah? You don't have a clue! Maybe if you'd cared about her a bit more she wouldn't be in this state!"

"She's a big girl Bowman, and she knows how to defend herself." Paine tried to reason with him, "This isn't anyone's fault."

"Let him blame me if he wants! Maybe it stops him feeling guilty himself!" Gippal returned.

"Why the hell would I feel guilty?"

"You weren't there for her either. And you want to just let Seymour get away with this."

Their friends were now all trying to intervene, shocked by the two boys' outbursts. But they continued to yell at each other above the sound of their protests.

"You're wrong! I'll make that Guado pay if it's the last thing I do. But right now Kestrel needs us here! Not that you apparently care!"

"That's crap, she means more to me than anything, she knows that!"

"Funny way of showing it!"

"You…!"

"STOP!"

Kestrel raised her voice above the yelling. She stood at the top of the staircase; her pale skin and flowing hair making her seem almost angelic in the soft hall lights.

"Kes!" Gippal started up the stairs towards her, but as he did she swayed, threatening to faint. She began to fall, almost in slow motion, as Bowman too lunged towards her. Gippal got there first however, in time to catch her, cradling her in his arms, his anger instantly forgotten. Her eyes opened and she reached up to touch his face.

"Please, don't fight," she whispered to him, "It's what he wants."

Gippal knew who she meant and simply nodded at her.

"Geez, did you not have enough bruises so you decided to throw yourself down the stairs?" Bowman asked her as Gippal carried her down the stairs. She smiled at him gingerly.

"I had to get your attention some how…bonehead." She admonished him weakly, and he blushed. Like Gippal his anger had vanished again, concern for Kestrel taking over.

"How do you feel?" Gippal asked her concerned. She was still deathly pale, but her voice was stronger and unconsciousness no longer seemed to be a threat with every movement.

"Like I've been hit by a speeding Chocobo," she grimaced quietly, "but I didn't expect to wake up at all."

"Don't…I don't want to think about that," said Gippal, shuddering as he carried her into the living room and laid her on the sofa, where she was quickly mobbed by the others who couldn't contain their relief. They had to hold back, however, after an overenthusiastic hug from Rikku made her cry out in pain. It took Kestrel a while to convince Rikku that she hadn't done any more damage and that she was okay, before the little Al Bhed would stop apologising. The thing that concerned Kestrel most, however, was that so many of them were there.

"I…I don't want to have ruined people's evenings," she said apologetically as Bowman rolled his eyes at her.

"Well, we all like a bit of excitement," smile Baralai, "And I'd only have spent the evening with Wakka anyway." He shrugged as Wakka tried to protest but was elbowed quiet by Lulu.

"So, what exactly happened?" Lulu asked her, wanting to confirm their assumptions.

"From what I heard of the shouting you all seemed to have worked it out already…" she grimaced as Bowman and Gippal flushed with embarrassment. In retrospect they were both thoroughly ashamed of themselves.

"So it was Seymour?" Tidus asked her, frowning in anger again. Kestrel simply nodded, feeling uncomfortable.

"Please…can we not talk about it?" She looked at her brother with pleading eyes, and he nodded his head. She was in no fit state to start reliving her ordeal now. That could wait until she was ready to talk to them, however much he wanted to know what had happened down that alley.

"We were all so scared, y'know?" Rikku said from her position on the floor where she sat, Bowman's arms wrapped around her.

"I'm fine, Rikku," Kestrel reassured her with a small smile. "I promise."

XXX0000XXX

Having reassured themselves that she really was okay everyone slowly started to head home, as it was ridiculously late. Kestrel found herself thanking them all over and over again, especially Yuna, who by this time had bandaged up all her open wounds. Kestrel was well aware that she would not be feeling this well, despite the constant pain she was still in, if it hadn't been for her. Soon only Gippal, Bowman and Tidus remained in the house. Kestrel tried to get to her feet, but any movement she made sent shooting pains right through her. The boy's were in the kitchen fixing themselves some snacks, and with no distraction from the pain, the constant throbbing brought tears to her eyes. There was no longer any need to pretend to everyone she was okay, and she closed her eyes, desperately trying to blot out the pain, but nothing helped. When the boys came back they found her, face taught with pain and exhaustion, trying to find a way to lie comfortably, and to stop tears escaping from her eyes.

"Hey, you don't look good at all," Bowman said, hastening to her side concerned. She just shook her head, trying not to cry out in pain.

"I'm getting you to bed," he said, allowing no argument as he scooped her up in his arms. Gippal almost protested. He wanted to be with her, he wanted to be the one to look after her, but common sense prevailed and he stood back to let them past.

When Bowman laid her on the bed she grasped his arm before he left.

"Please let Gippal stay tonight?"

"I don't know Kes…" he said reluctantly, remembering their argument.

"Please? Neither of you meant what you said and I need to know he's close. Please? For me?" Bowman looked at her pleading face and the fear behind her eyes, and knew she was right. Gippal was just as worried as him, and had just as much right to be there. He smiled and nodded at her.

"We'll be downstairs, just call if you need us."

In the living room Gippal was waiting for him.

"Look, Bo. What I said before…I was out of order." He looked down at his feet, finding it hard to swallow his pride, but knowing his friend deserved an apology.

"Yeah me too," Bowman agreed, "We were both just worried. Let's forget it yeah?"

Gippal nodded, grinning sheepishly at him.

"Well I'm glad you two lunk heads sorted that out!" Tidus grinned, "I really didn't fancy having to separate the two of you single handed."

Tidus ducked as Bowman threw a well aimed cushion in his direction.

"I guess I should get going too," Gippal said unwillingly.

"Stay if you can," Bowman responded, "Kes really wants you here."

"You sure?"

Bowman nodded throwing him a sleeping bag from a cupboard.

"We'll sleep down here, it'll be easier to hear her if she needs us." The three set about making themselves as comfortable as they could around the living room, littered with evidence of the tense evening they had been through.

"So what do we do now?" Tidus asked tentatively.

"Right now, I just need Kes to get better. But if I come across Seymour he's going to wish he was never born."

"Not if I get there first," growled Gippal, feeling his anger towards the Guado re-emerge.

"We still don't know what really happened," Tidus added. "Her shirt was ripped. D'ya think…"

"No." Gippal didn't let him finish, the thought disturbing him, although he had already considered it himself, "I think she'd have said."

"I don't know if we'll ever know what happened, not properly. Kes won't talk about it." Bowman added.

"With that stuff at the care home, I had to work it all out myself, she wouldn't tell me anything."

"We'll just have to make sure that bastard never comes near her again." Gippal said, the others nodding their agreement.

"Did you let Auron know yet?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah, he's on his way back tonight, should get here tomorrow."

"He's so going to blame us!" Tidus complained.

"I don't think so," Bowman reassured him.

"But he knows Seymour's old man, Lord Jyscal. I think he's going to raise hell with him."

"Wouldn't like to be him tomorrow," Tidus conceded grinning slightly.

Slowly the conversation between the three of them began to peter out and one by one they slowly fell asleep.

XXX0000XXX

_Kestrel was running down a long dark alleyway, she could feel her lungs burning as she strained for breath. __There was a light at the end of the darkness but the faster she tried to reach it the further away it got. Then she felt cold hands pulling her backwards. She struggled but they clasped around her neck, her arms, her waist, and they forced her to turn to meet Seymour's face appearing out of the darkness. She felt his breath on her skin._

No…

_His hands tightening around her throat_

No…

_His fingers clutching at her shirt._

No…

_His mouth closing in on hers_

**NO!**

She screamed aloud, waking sobbing and drenched in a cold sweat. Images flashed in her mind of Seymour, punching, groping, beating. She saw herself lying all alone in the alley way, scared and in pain in the dark.

But she wasn't alone.

Gippal came bursting into the room. Her scream had woken him, and before the others even knew what was happening he was up the stairs and now he was gathering Kestrel, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably into his strong arms.

"Shhh, it's okay, you're safe, you're okay," he whispered to her, clutching her to him and rocking her back and forth. Bowman appeared looking pale in the doorway, but seeing that Gippal had it under control, he left him to it, much as it pained him to do so. He wished he could be there to comfort her too, but knew she felt just as safe with Gippal, and he didn't want to crowd her.

"It…it was him…there in the dark. I tried to fight…tried to run…but he wouldn't let me. He tried to…to…was clutching at me…touching." The tears fell freely down her face, the terror of the dream keeping her talking, as Gippal stroked her hair, letting her let it all out.

"He...he kissed me…I couldn't stop him…couldn't get away…"

"_He kissed her?"_ Gippal suppressed his anger, concentrating instead on supporting her.

"Then…then he got angry…had a knife…it hurt so much and he wouldn't stop…and then I was all alone…I wanted you, but I was all alone…" She sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder as his mind considered everything she was saying. He had to stop his fist from forming, had to make sure she was okay before he could even think about revenge. Gradually her sobs faded and she looked up at him ashamed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm pathetic."

"No, you've been so brave, and you should never have had to go through all that. I should have been there to protect you."

She shook her head, wincing slightly at the pain of movement.

"You found me Gippal. You saved me."

He kissed her forehead gently, "I'll come quicker next time, won't let him lay a finger on you. I won't let anyone hurt you again. I love you."

"I love you too," she laid her head against his chest, "Stay with me tonight? You make me feel safe."

"I don't want your brother mad at me again."

"He won't be, he'll understand. I just need you here."

He nodded and lay down on the bed beside her, on top of the covers, holding her close as she gingerly curled into him under the duvet. As they drifted back into sleep he squeezed her gently to him, and they slept entwined, Seymour's attack only strengthening the bond between them.

XXX0000XXX

When Kestrel awoke the next morning she found that the pain in her body had lessened slightly, and she could gingerly move herself on to her side to face Gippal.

"Morning," he smiled, already awake beside her, "How you feeling this morning?"

"A little better, still hurts to move though."

"Can I smell bacon?" Gippal asked, his nose sniffing the air. As if on cue Bowman walked into the room with a tray laden with Bacon sandwiches. Tidus followed him with a glass full of a purple liquid.

"How's the invalid this morning?" Bowman enquired as he placed the tray down on the desk beside her bed. She smiled sleepily at him.

"Smells good," said Gippal sitting up and glancing greedily at the sandwiches.

"Not so fast," Tidus said warningly.

"Kes, you gotta drink this first, Yuna left strict instructions. It's a healing potion."

Kes took the glass and grimacing gulped down the bitter concoction. It seemed to work though, despite the bad taste, as she felt some of the pain and stiffness dissipate.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to let her know you're looking after me," Kestrel smiled at him.

"So? Breakfast?" asked Gippal hopefully now, and Bowman rolled his eyes, offering him the tray.

Kestrel didn't have much of an appetite but there was no way any of them were going to let her get away with not eating anything. As the last scraps of bacon were demolished the door slammed downstairs.

"Bowman?" Auron's voice called up the stairs.

"We're up here," he called back. Kestrel turned to her brother horror-struck.

"You called him back from Bevelle?!"

"I had to!" he hissed back as Auron's footsteps clumped up the stairs. "Geez Kes! You nearly died, and you were unconscious, what was I supposed to do?"

The bedroom door opened and Auron stood in the doorway, still in his red travelling cloak, concern etched across his face. When he saw Kestrel, pale and wounded, but upright and awake he relaxed visibly.

"I see things have improved since you called me," he said to Bowman who nodded.

"I…I'm sorry you had to come back early," said Kestrel meekly, concerned that he may be angry at having his important trip cut short.

"Nonsense. Bowman did the right thing. You are my main priority. Now, you boys need to go downstairs, I want to talk to Kestrel alone."

Gippal squeezed her hand before leaving with the other two, none of them willing to argue with Auron. The older man pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down.

"Kestrel. It will be difficult, but I need to know exactly what happened." He spoke with authority but not without kindness. Even so Kestrel wanted to avoid this if she possibly could. Reliving it all would just make it more real. She had told Gippal some of what had happened, but she knew Auron would want more details, and she wasn't sure she was strong enough.

"Can't we just…does it really matter?" She tried pleadingly, but Auron would not be swayed.

"No, Kestrel. I need to know so we can stop this from happening again. What if next time it's someone else? Or what if next time you aren't found in time?" His logic could not be ignored, and despite her inner torment she could not deny that Seymour needed to be stopped. So with a sigh she began to retell her ordeal. She couldn't help a shudder as she described how Seymour had cornered her and what he had tried to do, and she would by lying if she said tears hadn't sprung into her eyes once again as she detailed how she had been so brutally attacked and left to die.

Auron didn't interrupt, knowing that he could ask any questions later and that to interrupt her now would just be doing her an unkindness.

Once she had finished, he rose from his seat, taking the time to look over her wounds, examining the slashes across her stomach and face, and the bruising that coloured every inch of her.

"You seem to have healed somewhat, at least." He said, acknowledging that the day old cuts seemed to be healing as if they had been inflicted a week ago.

"Yeah, thanks to Yuna. She patched me up really well."

"I'll remember to tell Braska." Auron fixed her now with a serious face.

"Kestrel, I want your permission to go to Lord Jyscal about this." Her eyes widened with apprehension and she opened her mouth to protest, but he held up a hand silencing her.

"He needs to know what a monster his son has become. Next time you may not be so lucky. This ends, now, and Jyscal is the first step."

Kestrel was terrified by the idea of what had happened becoming public knowledge. But she knew that this was her way of ensuring Seymour didn't get away with it. Plus, she reflected, if she allowed Auron to act now then perhaps it would stop Gippal or Bowman going after Seymour themselves. She didn't want that, she didn't want to face the idea of them risking themselves after what had happened, and so she nodded silently.

"You've taken the brave decision, Kestrel. You're mother would be proud."

With that he left the room to talk to the boys. There were certain events of the night before that Kestrel hadn't been able to explain to him as she had been unconscious, and he wanted a full picture of the night's events before he confronted Jyscal.

XXX0000XXX

_So there you have it, she's gonna be ok. So what did you think? Too much angst and mush? Let me know. Just press the little button, you know you want too!_


	15. Recovery

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Final Fantasy_

_I'm really sorry, I know it has been AGES. I've been on holiday abroad for Christmas and had no computer access. But I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and New Year. Consider this a belated present! _**  
**

**Recovery**

_I don't care, I'm still free,_

_You can't take the sky from me._

Over the next few days, with Auron, Bowman, Tidus and Gippal all helping to nurse her back to health, Kestrel slowly began to regain her strength. Her friends made a constant stream of visitors, to the extent that Auron had to impose some sort of visiting hours to prevent her becoming over tired, and her room was so full of get well soon presents that it started to resemble a gift shop. Finally, after almost a week, she was able to walk downstairs unaided. Although, of course, she hadn't been to school, the others performed admirably in keeping her up to date. As a result she knew in detail about how, after Auron had been to see Principle James, Seymour had been indefinitely suspended. She also knew it was rumoured that Lord Jyscall intended to send his son to a Yevonite correctional institution on the other side of Spira. Everyone seemed to think that this was good news and that it was the end of the matter. Kestrel, however, couldn't shake of the feeling that it wasn't over, that Seymour wasn't done with her yet.

Gippal, who had hardly left her side except when Auron sent him home to sleep and check in with his parents, could tell that something other than her wounds were bothering her.

"So, are you going to tell me what's upsetting you?" he asked her one evening. "Bowman and I have both realised there's something you aren't telling us."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'll even be back at school, on Monday," she replied with a shallow smile, trying to brush him off.

"I'm not talking about you're injuries Kestrel," he said seriously, stopping her from changing the subject. She knew he was being serious then, he never called her Kestrel. She sighed, giving up the act.

"It's stupid."

"I promise not to think it's stupid." He reached out, entwining his fingers with hers.

"I just…feel like he isn't going to leave me alone." She faltered.

"Seymour?" She nodded.

""Everyone says he's gone for good, but I just can't believe it."

Gippal pulled her into a hug, holding her close.

"Listen to me," he spoke into her hair, "He's gone, but even if he wasn't, he wouldn't be able to get near you. None of us would let him, especially not me. Or your brother. You're safe, I promise you"

She sighed, and pulled back to look at his face.

"I guess you're right. At least, I hope you are."

"I am," he confirmed holding her close.

xxx000xxx

If it hadn't been for the support of her friends, Kestrel knew she would never have coped with those first few days back at school. Although Seymour was gone she still felt his eyes boring into her as she walked down the corridors, although of course whenever she turned around there was no one there. The whole school campus was flooded in memories of him. She saw him on every corner, and in every crowd she saw flashes of blue hair. All it took was for her to glance at his usual seat in the classroom, and her mind would flood with images of his face, causing her to freeze in whatever she was doing. Occasionally she would start to visibly shake as her mind replayed parts of that night to her, however much she tried to block it.

Her friends made sure she never had to be alone however, and she was grateful that whenever she felt the fear beginning to creep up on her again, at least there was always a friendly face nearby. Bowman especially became incredibly protective of her, hovering around like a nursemaid at every opportunity. He was rebuked in more than one class for being late after insisting on walking Kestrel to class before he rushed to his own.

The worst part, however, were the rumours and speculation. The whole school knew to some degree the events of that night, and her war wounds were hard to ignore. Everywhere she went people tended to stare and whisper, trading gossip. She caught the occasional whisper as she passed people, but unlike the time when she had won the championship, they were not complimentary.

"_Do you think she's scarred for life…"_

"_How can she walk around looking like that…"_

"_Thought she was supposed to know how to fight…"_

She longed to stop people in their tracks and explain to them exactly how she was feeling. Instead she opted to keep walking as if she hadn't heard them, but inside every comment was torturing her.

The general curiosity of the student population was not the worst part, however. It seemed that Seymour had not left the school quietly, and many of his friends seemed to have full knowledge of what had happened. What's more they had taken the loss of their leader badly. Their taunts certainly were not whispers, and many times she had to stop Bowman, or another of her friends confronting one over something that was said. She was almost at breaking point as it was, and their evil remarks were only making things harder. One lunchtime, as she sat at their usual picnic table outside, two of Seymour's cronies, Adelai and Jubal, walked past her. Adelai purposely walked into her, slamming her into the table.

"Stupid Bitch!" Jubal muttered loudly. Kestrel couldn't handle it anymore, and before anyone could react she fled in the direction of the school, unable to hold back tears. Bowman rose angrily from where he was sat. He followed the boys and grabbed Jubal's arm, spinning him around.

"The hell is your problem?" The thug responded angrily.

"What's yours?!" Bowman retorted, ""What did she ever do to you, huh?"

"She exists!" Adelai smirked at his friend's side. Gippal and Rikku appeared at Bowman's side as Jubal and Adelai's friends began to join them. Nearby groups of students began to eye the standoff warily.

"Funny, I have the same problem with you!" called Tidus, joining the group.

"Girl should have just lay down and died when she had the chance!" Jubal growled, and Gippal's hackles raised.

"I know you're gonna want to take that back!" he threatened taking a step forwards and cracking his knuckles.

"Don't bet on it!"

"You think she got hurt bad last time? Wait until Seymour comes back, she'll wish she'd never got out of that alleyway!" This time it was Bowman who made a move forwards, and Paine had to hold him back, although her own face was contorted into a scowl.

"He isn't coming back!" Rikku stated, "You're creep of a leader won't ever be back here!"

"He will, you'll see."

"I wouldn't think so highly of him if I were you." Lulu chipped in, "Do you really think he is so mighty? Do you know what he tried to do down that alleyway, to one defenceless girl?"

"Damn right we do." Adelai faced her, his muscled friends behind him, some cracking their knuckles. He leant forwards, pretending to whisper conspiratorially to the imposing brunette.

"We were there!"

Lulu recoiled away from him in shock.

"What did you say?" Bowman growled, his voice dangerously low.

"He said we were there." Jubal added, and evil smirk on his face, "we were there, and we saw that bitch of a sister of yours begging for mercy as we gave her the beating she deserved!"

Before he had finished the sentence Gippal flew at him. He had waited a long time to release the anger he had built up towards Seymour, and he let it flow through him unrestrained, blood pumping in his ears as he forced his fist into Jubal's stomach repeatedly. One of Jubal's friends tried to pull him off but he just turned and hit the other boy away. He had half expected to feel someone trying to stop him, but instead he realised he was not the only one who had launched at Seymour's supporters. Bowman, Tidus, Rikku and Paine had all rushed at the groups, all with the same fury. The brawl spread out across the lawn, other groups of students quickly moving out of the way as the two sides clashed. It was to this sight that Kestrel emerged, along with Yuna who had followed her to console her.

XXX0000XXX

"Oh my Yevon!" gasped Yuna as Kestrel took in the scene with horror. She saw Lulu, Wakka and Baralai trying to break their friends away from the fight, but they couldn't get near, instead remaining stuck hovering on the sidelines. Kestrel and Yuna rushed over to them in panic.

"We have to stop this! They'll be in so much trouble!" Yuna was saying, but Kestrel felt a slight calm, as she realised what needed to be done.

"Lulu!" she called and the black mage leaned in to listen to her plan. She nodded her head curtly before closing her eyes and summoning the correct spells.

"Thundara!" She cried, and a giant lightening bolt crashed out of the sky into the midst of the fighters, causing them to jump back, momentarily distracted. This was Kestrels cue as she jumped into the battleground, and dragged Gippal back, Yuna heading for Tidus, Wakka for Rikku while Baralai approached Bowman and Lulu went for Paine. At her touch Gippal was distracted, shaken out of his rage.

Seymour's gang seemed put out at the premature end to the brawl, but Adelai perked up at the sight of Kestrel.

"What? Can't you stand the sight of violence anymore girl?" She turned cool eyes on him. He wasn't Seymour, and he couldn't scare her with the ghost of him. She wouldn't let herself be afraid anymore. She shrugged her shoulders with a small sigh, then span and kicked him full force in the stomach. He flew backwards into Jubal, knocking him over also.

"I just don't want my friends to waste their time on the likes of you," she smiled slightly, before turning her back on him. Some of his friends looked ready to pounce on her, but Lulu stepped forward, her hands glowing with the force of a prepared spell.

"You want to back off. Right now. This time I won't miss you."

The goons eyed her warily, knowing full well that their fighting expertise was useless against a second degree spell. With a few aggressive grunts they began to disperse, leaving Kestrel to turn on her boyfriend and brother.

XXX0000XXX

"What the hell was that?!" She turned on them, putting on her best angry face, as they started to look a bit sheepish.

"They pretty much admitted to being there that night. They said they were down that alley with Seymour. What were we supposed to do?" Bowman responded, hoping that his explanation would decrease her anger. Besides, as far as he was concerned he had been entirely in the right.

"They what?" gasped Yuna, looking shocked, and a lot less agitated about her friends' apparent violence.

"Exactly what he said," Gippal concurred before turning back to Kestrel, "You didn't seriously expect us to just let that pass did you?"

"Yeah, and you kicked them too!" added Rikku.

"They simply got what they deserved," Paine added, and Kestrel had a hard time holding back her smile at their show of solidarity on her behalf.

"Hey, you aren't mad at all are you?!" Tidus exclaimed, catching the sparkle in her eyes, and this time she really did smile. She shook her head.

"We'll all right no I'm not." She turned and jabbed her brother in the ribs, "But don't you go doing that again. You don't get to start fights on my behalf without be being there, y'here?" She looked from him to Gippal, who by now was looking slightly confused.

"You two take such looking after!" She joked, getting a laugh from the girls, who were amused by the expressions on both boys' faces.

Gippal was quick to recover, distracted by the first truly happy look on his girlfriends face since her ordeal.

"So does this mean you're feeling a better about things?" he asked her quietly, wrapping an arm around her waist. She considered the question for a few moments, gazing up at the blue expanse above them. Then she looked him straight in the eye.

"I can't let what he did stop me. Whatever people say, I won't let it hurt me. It's my life and I intend to start living it, instead of being scared all the time."

"Glad to here it," he said, reaching down and kissing her, smiling proudly.

XXX0000XXX

It got easier, after facing Adelai and Jubal, to drown out the comments and the stares. In fact the event appeared to have put a stop to a lot of the talk, apparently having gained her some respect. She found that the flashbacks and memories came less and less frequently, and what was more, she was also a lot less affected by them on the occasions when they did resurface. Furthermore, she was able to distract herself with preparations for the last Blitzball game of the season. The boys were all beginning to get a bit jittery, as this game was the final, determining which school would win the cup, and consequently they were training every hour they could. Most evenings Kestrel would go to watch the practice sessions, partially because she was forbidden by her brother to walk home alone without them, and partially because she found it all quite fascinating. She liked to watch them all racing up and down the pool, and practicing new moves. It seemed almost poetic, the grace with which they were able to cut through the water. Often she was accompanied by the other girls, and when this occurred they filled their time with the current school gossip, and all in all it was quite relaxing. Plus the blitzball arena tended to be cooler than almost anywhere else on Besaid, and it helped to be able to get out of the blistering heat for a while.

The team often went out for post practice smoothies at Mickey's or just for a game of Frisbee at the park after practice, and the group needed no excuse to hang out together. After one particularly good practice, they were all enjoying ice cold smoothies and the air conditioning and talk fell to the impending game.

"So, who exactly are you playing in the final?" Lulu asked curiously. Rikku stared at her, mildly incredulous.

"Lulu! We've been talking about it for weeks! How can you not know by now?!"

The mage shrugged her shoulders demurely while Bowman smilingly rested his arm on Rikku's shoulder, taming his impetuous girlfriend before answering the question.

"Ronso high, Lulu. From Gagazet."

"What are your chances?" asked Paine, blunt and to the point as ever. This time Gippal replied before Rikku could launch into an overly defensive rant on behalf of the team.

"Well, the Ronso are pretty tough. They have high endurance because of their environment. But we have more speed, and if we play like we did today," he shrugged, "who knows?"

"Blah, blah!" jumped in Rikku, pulling a face at him, "you're gonna win. You just gotta have confidence! What I want to know is what we'll do to celebrate?"

Kestrel rolled her eyes at her friend, and Yuna said uncertainly, "Isn't that bad luck or something?"

"Aw c'mon Yunie. You're the one always getting people to think positive."

"Y'know it pains me to say this, but Cid's girl has a point," Gippal added thoughtfully as all eyes turned to him. He looked across the table at Tidus, the team captain.

"We should talk to James about an end of season party. Not a victory party," he added swiftly to interrupt Rikku's impending victory cry, "a party, whatever the result."

"That's not a bad idea," grinned Tidus, "I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"PAARTAY!!!" squealed Rikku excitedly, instantly talking nineteen to the dozen about outfits and streamers and all things party, to whoever would listen.

"I'm impressed," Kestrel muttered to Gippal. "You agreed with Rikku AND made her happy!"

Gippal put on a look of mock resignation.

"Ah well, sometimes it just has to be done!" he sighed dramatically, and Kestrel giggled as he pulled her in for a hug.

XXXOOOOXXX

_Please read and review!_


	16. Preparation is Key

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Final Fantasy_

**Preparation is the Key**

When the boys approached the principle he agreed that it was a great idea. With only three weeks to go before the game, however, he stressed that no member of staff would have the time to organise it. If they wanted a party, they would have to organise it themselves. Tidus, being a boy and completely useless at anything remotely approaching organisation assumed that this was the end of the party idea. He had reckoned, however, without Rikku.

"So yeah, he basically said we can only do it if we organise it ourselves," he told his friends, explaining the reasons for the lack of a party. Rikku however was still looking at him expectantly.

"And..?" she questioned, waiting for him to continue.

"Well…that's it," Tidus replied, looking confused. "We can't do it on our own!"

Rikku just laughed and shook her finger at him.

"What you mean is…_you_ can't do it!"

"Wait a minute…Rikku are you suggesting you can arrange a party for the whole school single handed?!" Gippal chipped in looking half exasperated, half amused by the blonde sat opposite him.

She laughed, "Don't be silly…The girls will help me won't you?"

Paine practically choked on her sandwich.

"We will?" she asked, eyebrow raised. Yuna gave her a gentle nudge in the ribs.

"I don't see why not," she said smiling at her cousin, not wanting to let her down. Tidus looked at her surprised.

"You'd do that?" he looked like all his Christmases had come at once. They were going to get a party after all and none of his team was going to have to spend time arranging it when they should be practicing. Yuna nodded at him, smiling to see him so happy.

"So. We going to do this?" Rikku asked looking around at her friends. Yuna beamed and Lulu nodded reluctantly, secretly hoping she could just get away with designing posters or similar. Kestrel smiled at Rikku.

"I'll try my best!" she added, thinking that this could be a lot of fun. Paine looked at them all and sighed.

"Do I really have a choice?" she remarked dryly, before rising from the table as the bell rang for the next lesson.

"All right, I'll do it" she called over her shoulder as she left.

"Dr P the party planner!" Gippal called after her as Rikku launched into a victory dance, causing the silver haired girl to turn and give him one of her most withering looks. Kestrel nudged him, silently telling him to behave himself and he turned to look at her.

"Just promise me one thing?" he asked her smiling, and she nodded.

"Don't let Cid's girl make the theme be Pink"

XXXOOOXXX

"So what theme should we use?" Yuna asked. They were all spread out around Rikku's bedroom, with Yuna sitting on Rikku's desk chair, her diary and notepad to hand. Despite Rikku's enthusiasm for the project, Yuna's natural organisational skills meant that somehow she had ended up chairing their rather informal meeting.

"Pink!" Called Rikku from her bed where she was flicking through the latest pictures of celebrity parties in magazines. She called it research.

"No. Or at least, pick that and I'm not coming. And you lose respect points," Paine grumbled from the sofa. She still wasn't exactly enthusiastic at their sudden desire to plan school parties. Or at least she pretended not to be.

"Do we actually need a theme anyway?" she continued. "What's the point?"

She ducked swiftly as a stuffed bear flew past her ear from the direction of the bed.

"'Cause it's fun!" Rikku responded, tongue out.

"Okay, what about Blitzball?" offered Lulu, before the two could erupt into a full scale stuffed animal war.

"Boooring" called Rikku

"Hollywood?" Kestrel this time.

"Too clichéd."

"Chocolate?" was Yuna's suggestion.

"I'm **not** wearing brown!"

"Space?"

"I'm not dressing as Uranus either!"

"Well what do you think we should do Rikku?" asked Lulu, a bite of impatience in her voice.

"I already said; Pink!"

"Not that she's biased or anything!" Paine responded dryly.

"Ugh" Lulu responded, getting fed up already. "Why don't you just tell everyone to come dressed however they like?!"

There was a silence as the other four girls considered the idea. Then slowly Yuna grinned. Lulu took a startled look at her face.

"Hey…wait…I was joking!"

"Lulu, that's brilliant" breathed Rikku. "We can call it 'Be who you want to be!'"

"It would be fun, and people wouldn't be too constricted…" Yuna said, quickly searching her mind for any negatives and finding none.

"We could even have competitions for the best costumes," Kestrel thought on, all three of them ignoring a bewildered Lulu. Paine grinned at her.

"Sorry Lulu, I think you just got over-ruled!"

XXXOOOXXX

With a theme decided the girls could concentrate on the finer points of organising the affair. They had already established that they could use the school hall, like at the Christmas ball. They still had to organise catering, entertainment, decorations and advertising, however, so their task was far from complete. Gradually they set themselves up with caterers and a D.J. along with entertainment. Rikku came into her own with these tasks as she was able to plead and cajole people into providing a huge amount for not very much money, allowing them to put on the best possible event with the relatively meagre budget they had been provided with. There were, however, disagreements over the décor as it took a large amount of time to convince Rikku that pink was not the one and only colour of worth in the spectrum. Eventually red and gold was decided on for a colour scheme, and while she endeavoured to find a wide array of beautiful decorations in the prescribed colour, Rikku secretly resolved that she would get something pink in somewhere!

The main issue was how they were going to promote the event to the school. It was only three weeks away and so they had to entice a huge amount of people in a really small space of time if they wanted to make it a success. Lulu was quickly set to work designing posters and flyers to litter the school with, but this wasn't enough and the girls began yet another brain storming session to come up with other methods of advertisement.

"This is gonna be a huge celebration, y'know? And we gotta make sure absolutely everyone is there!"

"How do we do that? – drag them there kicking and screaming?" asked Paine.

"We could make announcements in class and assemblies" suggested Yuna uncertainly.

"How about getting an airship to fly over with a banner?!" Rikku asked excitedly.

"Rikku, you could use the whole budget on a stunt like that, and still only get half the message on the plane!" Remarked Lulu in amusement.

"Rikku is right though, we do need something to get everyone's attention" said Kestrel in a thoughtful voice from the comfort of a bean bag. "We need a publicity stunt."

Yuna looked at her carefully

"You have an idea don't you?"

Kestrel gave an unusually mischievous smile and beckoned the others forwards to tell them her plan.

XXXOOOXXX

"I am not doing this!" Bowman's voice was muffled behind the bathroom door. Kestrel and Rikku on the other side of the door were almost collapsed in fits of silent giggles.

"C'mon, you promised!" Kestrel cajoled, only just managing to keep her voice steady. The door opened a crack and Bowman's pink face appeared. The girls instantly tried to force their faces into serious expressions.

"I said I'd help with publicity! I didn't mean like this!" Rikku put on her best pouty face at this comment.

"You will do it Bowman Kiran, or else I'll start calling you fluffywuffykins in front of everyone. Permanently!"

"You wouldn't…"

"Besides," added Kestrel, giving him the puppy dog eyes, "we've spent so much effort arranging the best party for the end of your season. You don't want to ruin it just 'cause of this do you?"

Bowman looked from his sister to his girlfriend, speechless, but unable to resist the looks on their faces. He took a deep breath, knowing he would regret it later.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it…just don't expect me to wear this on the night all right?"

Rikku's face snapped instantly back to her giant grin.

"Great. So let's see how you look."

Bowman flashed them one more unhappy look before reluctantly opening the door.

"You look…yeah…it's…it's awesome" Kestrel stammered out trying to be encouraging through her giggles, while Rikku gave in to her mirth and howled in laughter.

Bowman was stood wearing black leggings and a giant, furry, black and yellow bumblebee outfit, complete with stinging tail. On his mop of dirty blonde hair sat a headband with dangly, springy antennae protruding from it.

"Rikku, you better stop laughing or I'm gonna go take this off, fluffywuffykins or not!"

"Okay, okay!" she said composing herself and handing him a bunch of flyers for the party.

"Now just go head down the corridors handing out flyers. And try to look enthusiastic. Oh and don't forget to buzz!"

Bowman tentatively stepped out into the crowded corridor and instantly people began to stare and point as he began pushing flyers into people's hands. As the giggles turned into guffaws Bowman pushed his face into a grin, bravely hiding his embarrassment. He seemed to be getting rid of the flyers pretty quickly though, as people took them in order to get a closer look. As he turned a corner, however, the moment he had been dreading occurred as he practically walked into the rest of his team mates, standing by Wakka's locker.

"_Oh shit!"_ Bowman thought as they all stopped and stared. There was a shocked silence and then…

"What the…" Tidus gasped amused, as Gippal and Wakka fell about laughing.

"Nice outfit!" smirked Baralai. "Trying to set a new fashion statement?"

Bowman gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Blame Rikku and Kes, they told me I had to help promote the party"

"What's the theme?" Gippal got out between laughs, "flowers?"

"It's 'be who you want to be', and you can stop laughing!" Rikku called as she and Kestrel turned the corner.

"And Bowman wants to be a bumble bee?" Baralai added in mild amusement. Bowman silenced him with a look.

"Bee who you want to be…Bee…get it? Oh never mind" Rikku continued, "We have jobs for all of you."

"I am not wearing that!" Gippal exclaimed looking at Kestrel in disbelief. She giggled but Rikku answered him.

"No, we know. You aren't pretty enough to carry it off." She stuck her tongue out at the boy.

"We'll need you to help set up the hall on the day. With all the hot air you come out with, you can do the balloons!"

Kestrel put her hand on her brother's furry shoulder.

"You did great, everyone got a flyer. You can go get changed now!" she smiled at him. He let out a small whoop of happiness before disappearing into the nearest bathroom to rid himself of his furry outfit.

"Hmmm, Bowman the bumblebee" mused Tidus as he watched him go, "that's an image I'm _never_ forgetting!"

XXXOOOXXX

That lunch the subject of the party emerged at every picnic table, as people discussed the upcoming event with great excitement. Rikku and friends surveyed the enlivened hoards of students with satisfaction, anticipating a great night ahead.

"So, who came up with the theme anyway?" Tidus asked curiously.

"Lulu did," Paine responded with a slight smirk.

"Who? Lu?" Wakka gaped at the mage who just shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head in embarrassment.

"What's everyone going as?" asked Baralai curiously.

"Well, I personally was considering a furry little number in black and yellow. What do you think Bowman?" Gippal grinned.

"Nah, like Rikku said, you couldn't carry it off," replied Bowman with a good natured smile. "Face it you just don't have my beautiful figure," he pouted in his friend's direction.

"That's a disturbing mental image," Paine remarked dryly.

"I'm gonna get something girly," Rikku claimed. "But I don't know exactly what yet."

"Me neither," added Yuna.

"Does _anyone_ know what they'll be yet?" asked Tidus, looking around at them all. Everyone shook there heads and he laughed.

"Guess we'll just have to surprise each other then!"

XXXOOOXXX

The fancy dress theme appeared to be a huge success. Over the next week ticket sales rocketed, and every fancy dress shop in Besaid found itself inundated with requests for every costume under the sun, from animals to toy soldiers, to historical figures. There was a huge amount of hype, with people trying to guess what everyone else was going as. Coupled with that was a rising excitement about the upcoming Blitzball game. Yet again the players found themselves growing more and more agitated as match day approached.

Tidus was particularly nervous as not only was this the final, but it was also the first game in a long time that his father was going to watch. He had been lost for words when his father had suggested it.

"So, it's the big game this weekend, huh?" Jecht had asked on their way back from the bowling alley. They had been spending a lot of time together and so far Jecht appeared to be making good on his promises.

"Yeah, it's gonna be interesting" replied Tidus. "We've been building up to this all year."

"Well I was wondering, son, whether having an extra spectator in the audience might put you off?"

Tidus gaped at the ex-Blitzer.

"What…you mean…"

"I'd like to come and see how good my son's got, if he'll let me," Jecht smiled looking hopeful.

"But you've never wanted too…I mean I asked but…You serious?!" Tidus spluttered incredulously. Jecht nodded, his smile extending further across his features.

"I think it's about time I started cheering you on, yeah."

"Well…that'd be great," Tidus smiled back happily.

Now, however, as match day approached he was the first in the sphere pool every training session and the last to leave. He knew things were much better now, but he couldn't shake the idea that he had to impress his dad. He was secretly scared of losing him again if he didn't play his best.

At the final training session before the big day their coach gathered them round.

"Right boys…and girl," he nodded to the solitary female team member, "I'm not one for making speechless, but it's a big day tomorrow as you all know so I guess the situation warrants it. We have had the best season ever this year. Every last one of you has played your best. You have made your school proud of you. Now I know there's a lot of pressure to win tomorrow. Yevon knows it'd be nice to put that trophy on display. And I know you are all good enough to have earned it too. But remember the most important thing is to go out there and have fun!"

The coach paused, letting his message sink in before adding, "but while you're doing that, it'd be nice if you could beat those Ronso too!" he finished with a smile. A distant peal of giggles and applause broke out in the stands. Bowman grinned to see Rikku standing up to applaud the coach's speech, accompanied by the other girls. The coach also seemed amused.

"Thank you ladies!" he nodded his acknowledgement before wishing his team good luck once more and leaving the arena.

XXXOOOXXX

_Please read and review. See you next time!_


	17. Final Score

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy

_Look out for a certain guest appearance in this one…_

**Final Score**

The next day it wasn't just the team who were nervous. It was the day of the ball and the girls were frantic trying to get everything ready. Rikku had insisted that they all arrive at school super early in order to decorate the hall. As a bleary eyed Kestrel entered the hall she noticed a ridiculously perky Rikku teetering on tiptoes on top of a chair which was precariously balanced on a table, trying to suspend some streamers from a light fitting. Bowman coming in behind her froze, mid-yawn, at the sight.

"Rikku!" he cried in alarm as the wobbly tower began to sway. She turned, alerted by his call and the makeshift structure wobbled all the more violently. Bowman reached her just in time as she fell, catching her neatly in his arms.

"Morning!" she announced, smiling at him unfazed.

"Geez, don't you do that again!" Bowman panted as his heart stopped racing.

"Woke you up didn't it?" she grinned at him cheekily. "Besides I had to, how else do you think I got those other streamers up?" She gestured behind him, where, low and behold, long lengths of red and gold fabric were draped across the ceiling. Kestrel laughed out loud at the expression on her brother's face.

"Well, now we're here I'm sure Bo can find a safer way of doing things. So what do you want me to do?"

Rikku asked her to make a start with the balloons so she took a seat and started blowing them up as more of her sleepy friends arrived. Rikku stepped into her own as she gave everyone jobs, despite some of the moaning coming from those – such as Gippal and Wakka – who felt they should still be in bed. Bit by bit the room started to transform as they all worked together. Before it could be finished, however, the bell rang demanding that they all head to registration. Rikku insisted they meet her back in the hall at lunch to finish off.

With the events of the coming evening teachers all but gave up trying to establish order in their classes. The students were all far too excitable and every classroom held nothing but further discussion about the game and the Ball to follow. For the blitzball team this constant discussion of their chances only served to raise the tension higher. By lunch the boys were all looking pretty nervous but this didn't stop Rikku insisting they all continue to help out.

"Aw c'mon Rikku, what about the game?!" Tidus whined.

"What about it? No point getting all worked up about it!" Rikku replied smiling cheekily at him.

"I'm doing you a favour in taking your mind of it!"

"It's all right for you, you don't gotta play this afternoon!" grumbled Wakka as he carried a table across the room with Baralai.

"Quit whining," Rikku shot back, "this way when you enjoy the party you can feel like you earned it!"

As the room was near completion the headmaster arrived to inspect their work. The principle was taken aback by the astonishing changes which had taken place. Rikku was very good at interior decorating it seemed. Glittering streamers billowed across the ceiling, meeting at a huge central disco ball. All around the room were giant banners, hand painted by Lulu, depicting beautiful red and gold swirling designs. Intimate tables were set up around a large dance floor, each decorated in either red or gold, while balloons littered the floor. The principle applauded them all for their hard work.

"Now, you boys just have to go out there and do your best for your school. Good luck!"

The boys nodded their agreement, thanking him for his support, although Gippal whispered conspiratorially to Kestrel.

"He says that like it's the easiest thing in the world," to which she nudged him gently and smiled.

XXXOOOXXX

With the hall finally finished the girls could finally relax and look forward to the game. The afternoon flew by in excitement and before long they were filing into the packed stands, armed with popcorn and drinks waiting for the match to start.

In the changing rooms the boy's sat in silence, listening to the coach's last minute talk on tactics, each concentrating on controlling their nerves. At least they knew that this game would be a fair one. The Ronso were a proud people, and they treasured their honour. They would not abide cheating. At last the time came to enter the sphere. As they left the changing rooms and entered the stadium the crowd went wild, supporting their side; this was the joy of a home match – the majority of the crowd were your supporters. The team smiled and waved up at the stands before entering the water and performing a few tricks and flips for the crowds.

A polite applause broke out as the Ronso team were led out by their captain. Bowman was surprised when he picked out their leader. Although the player easily dwarfed every member of the Besaid team, compared to his fellow blitzers he was quite small. Not only that but the blue furred individual was missing his horn, a protuberance most Ronso held very dear. Their opponent however seemed un-phased by his differences; swimming with a strong, sure stroke to shake hands with Tidus before assuming the starting position.

The whistle blew and suddenly there was no more time for nervousness. The game they had awaited for so long had finally begun. Tidus and the Ronso both leapt for the ball, but the Ronso, being taller, was able to reach it first. The Ronso team were well practised, working together like well oiled machina. They passed seamlessly between each other, minimising any chances for the Besaid side to take possession. But Besaid were equal to the challenge and their smaller forms allowed them to use agility to their advantage. They darted around the Ronso, picking up on every opportunity to snatch the ball. Many times they managed to secure possession, but then they fell afoul of the Ronso's tackles. These were skilful and strong; hard to resist. As a result the ball constantly changed possession as each team played on the weaknesses of their rivals.

Then, in one perfect moment, Bowman saw his chance. He had seized the ball, and by some mistake on the Ronso's part, his way was clear. He pelted down the sphere, cheered on by the crowd, racing towards the goal. A Ronso defender rushed at him, but he was too quick and too far down the pool. There were only 10 metres left to cover…5 metres…2 metres…he let the ball fly at full force from his fingertips, racing through the outstretched arms of the goal keeper and making the buzzer sound. First score to the Besaid team!

Spurred on by this, the team found new levels of speed, racing up and down the sphere pool. Tidus knew he was playing at his absolute best as he unleashed a vicious spinning tackle. He only hoped Jecht could see that. On entering the arena he had sought out his fathers face, half expecting him to let him down. He had been over the moon when he had spotted his father waving down at him from his seat next to Auron, cheering for his son and keeping his promise. When he had seen that Tidus had vowed to make his father proud. As the ball came his way he seized it and swam with it as three Ronso rushed to block him. The goal was still a while away but there was no one near enough for him to pass to. Instead Tidus span round and kicked the ball as hard as he could towards the Ronso goal. The defenders lunged for it, their fingertips just brushing it as it sailed past. Tidus held his breath hoping and then…

The buzzer sounded!

Just 10 minutes in and the score was already 2-0 to the home side! The crowd went wild but for Tidus only one spectator mattered – his father who had risen to his feet, pride evident on all of his features as he applauded his boy.

XXXOOOXXX

By now the team were feeling elated; perhaps they had overestimated the Ronso. Their opponents, however, quickly improved, the two goals against them increasing their determination to equalise. The Besaid team found it increasingly difficult to secure the ball. As the first half continued, the game developed into a fast paced series of passes and tackles as both sides struggled to retain control. The boys attempted a number of complex, crowd pleasing, offensive manoeuvres, but all were deflected by the Ronso defence. By the same token, the Ronso tried ever more daring attacks, but always Wakka and Baralai were waiting for them.

Then, as half time approached, two Ronso broke through. Wakka and Baralai pelted after them as Tina hovered nervously by the goal. Before the boys could reach them the leading player propelled the ball forwards with tremendous force. Tina got a hand to it but the shot had simply been to powerful. It sailed past her and the scoring buzzer sounded as the whistle signalled half time. The crowd let out a collective groan, and a dejected Rikku flopped down in her seat as the teams left the pool.

"Ugh, that was such a fluke!" she complained.

"Rikku, you know both sides are playing well. You can't just pass it off as a fluke," sighed Paine.

"Besides, we're still one up!" added Kestrel, trying to cheer her friend up.

"And don't forget – win or lose we still get to party later," supplied Yuna, knowing the quickest way to pacify her cousin. Rikku was easy to cheer up, soon back to her usual bouncy self.

"I hope the guys didn't take it too badly," she was saying now, thinking about Bowman.

"I don't think so, they'll be happy, they're winning," Lulu responded.

The girls continued to chat about the game, but Kestrel was momentarily distracted. She thought she had seen a familiar figure out of the corner of her eye. But she must have been imagining it, as she scoured the stands and saw no sign of whoever she thought she had seen. Instead she returned her attentions to the pool where the teams were now re-entering the sphere, resuming their starting positions.

XXXOOOXXX

The whistle blew and once more the teams were in motion. The break had obviously provided the rest both teams had needed and they swam with renewed vigour. Again, however, they found each others defences near impossible to break efficiently. They circled each other like vultures, striking quickly like darts. Gippal attempted a daring tackle, spearing down towards one Ronso player from above. He seized the ball from his unsuspecting opponent, taking it with him to the depths of the sphere. The watching girls craned their necks to watch him speed along the floor of the sphere; it was a clever trick designed to avoid the Ronso for as long as possible. Unfortunately, however, no player from his team had been able to get close enough in time to be in passable distance when the opposing defenders caught up with him. His only option against their devastating tackles was to shoot, but the depth he was at meant the angle was near impossible. He attempted it anyway, and the crowd gasped, heart in their mouths as it approached the goal, but the necessary power simply hadn't been possible and the opposing keeper easily seized the advancing ball.

The Ronso had now regained possession, and the smaller blue furred player was streaking back down the sphere. Baralai swept in to intercept, but the strong Ronso shook off his powerful kick as if it was nothing. The player dodged Wakka as he approached, sweeping underneath the red head and lobbing the ball straight towards Tina. She leapt for it but the Ronso had put a spin on the ball, causing it to curve away from her at the last minute, hitting the top left hand corner of the goal. The Ronso's had equalised and the stands groaned once more.

XXXOOOXXX

Only half of the second period now remained and it was likely that whoever scored next would win the match and consequently the championship. It was Bowman who broke through first, flanked by Gippal and Baralai. Each time that they were confronted by defenders they seemed to know exactly where to pass the ball so that another would catch it. Quickly they were able to cover the distance between the mid-line and the opposing goal, as the girls screamed them on. If this went in…

The ball came to Gippal and he made his second attempt at shooting - the ball rocketed towards the Ronso keeper, but he was ready for it. As he dived the crowd held its breath, hoping for the buzzer.

But it was not to be as the ball came to rest, safe in the hands of the huge Ronso. Kestrel could see the crushed look on Gippal's face and her heart cried for him. She wanted to let him know that it didn't matter; it was only a game and she loved him no matter what. She saw him glance in her direction and she sent him an encouraging smile, hoping it would let him know how she felt. It seemed to, as he once again launched whole heartedly into the game, letting his disappointment slide. They still had five minutes to rectify the situation.

The Besaid hopes were dashed, however, in the final minutes of the game by a lone Ronso. The smaller blue furred player had managed to escape his mark, waiting patiently, unnoticed at the Besaid end of the sphere. Out of the corner of her eye Tina noticed him and, realising the danger tried to warn the remaining members of the team. Bowman noticed her frantic attempts but too late. He pelted towards the unmarked Ronso but as he did one of the opposing team members passed the ball to the quiet player. Instantly the Ronso spurted into action, charging towards the goal with no defenders in sight, although Wakka and Baralai joined Bowman in quickly trying to plug the hole. It was too late, however, as the Ronso kicked the ball hard at point blank range. Tina leapt for it, but the sheer force kept the ball moving until it rested in the centre of the goal.

There was no time to react as in those first few shocked seconds the fulltime whistle sounded. It was over. They had lost.

XXXOOOXXX

The girls stared at each other open mouthed as their dejected friends left the sphere pool.

"I don't believe it…" stated Yuna through the fingers that still clasped her cheeks.

"Oh pooey!" said Rikku, flouncing down on a chair in exasperation.

All around them, their school mates wore equal looks of despondency. Some younger girls had even burst into tears. Paine watched it all for a few minutes until she could no longer suppress her annoyance.

"This is ridiculous," she muttered.

"What is?" asked Rikku in a depressed tone of voice.

"Everyone reacting like this," Paine replied, indicating the sad faces around them with exasperated arms.

"Paine! We just lost!" Rikku responded incredulously.

"Paine's right Rikku," Lulu said calmly in a consoling tone, "it is just a game and it was entertaining while it lasted."

"Besides don't you think the boys deserve to see you looking a little less upset at their defeat?" Paine continued cocking an eyebrow, "if anyone needs cheering up it'll be them."

"She's right," agreed Kestrel, personally dying to make sure they weren't taking it to hard. Rikku considered this for a moment, and then leapt into action.

"Well lets go then!" she announced, smile plastered back on her face, "we should go tell 'em how proud we are!"

Yuna nodded and the girls began to fight their way through the swarming crowds that were all trying to exit the arena. Momentarily Kestrel felt a prickle on the back of her neck, as if she was being watched. Quickly she turned to glance behind, but all she saw was the milling crowds of teenagers around her.

"Just my imagination," she reassured herself before rushing to catch up with the others. Meanwhile a pair of chillingly familiar eyes followed her as she left, her golden hair flashing in the light as she walked.

XXXOOOXXX

The atmosphere in the changing room was a sombre one. Their coach had already welcomed them back, telling them how proud they had made him. Tidus had even said a few words on how they had played their best. But the fact remained that their best hadn't been good enough. Gippal particularly felt depressed. He had had _two_ good shots on goal and in his mind he had wasted them both and let his team down. No one had blamed him of course; but it was enough that he blamed himself.

The whole team had regrets about their part in the game, and dreads as to their reception by the rest of the school, as was only natural after a loss. It was a nice surprise, therefore, to come out of the changing rooms to the applause of not just their friends, but other schoolmates who had come to show their support. Kestrel made a bee line for Gippal, hugging him tight and planting her lips firmly on his. This was all he needed to dull his guilt as she smiled up at him. She didn't need to say anything, her actions conveyed to him all her love and pride and he was reassured.

Rikku however was being much more vocal in talking to Bowman.

"…and y'know, those Ronso were so huge anyway, how were you supposed to beat them? And there's still the party to look forward to right? So there's really nothing to be all upset about, y'know?"

Bowman sighed, then sighed at her, pulling her into a hug.

"I guess you're right – as always!"

Tidus was enjoying a similar reunion with Yuna when he was distracted by a figure stood behind her.

"Dad?"

Yuna turned round quickly, releasing Tidus so he could approach his father.

"I'm sorry dad," Tidus said quietly, "I really wanted to make you proud."

"You scored didn't you? You played your best didn't you?" Jecht replied, clapping a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Son, I couldn't be more proud," he beamed at the young blonde who smiled back.

"Thanks dad."

Just then there was a slight disturbance at the end of the hallway. The group of friends turned to see the giant Ronso team approaching. Their captain came to stand before Tidus.

"Kimahri knows good team when he sees one. A good team plays with pride and honour. Kimahri honoured to play against you."

A blue furry hand was extended to Tidus who shook it tentatively.

"Err thanks…and congratulations. The better team won I guess."

Kimahri looked at him with an appraising eye.

"Kimahri think we will meet again. Maybe next time you will be the better team. Kimahri will wait and see."

With that the Ronso captain led his team away, many of them nodding respectfully in the direction of the group of teenagers.

"Well I'll say this for them," said Gippal in the silence that followed.

"They're certainly the friendliest team we've ever played against."

XXXOOOXXX

_Thank you for reading, please review. We are coming to the end of this story now, but I do have ideas for a sequel. Please let me know what you would think of one. Should I write it or is this story enough?_


	18. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy.

**Something Wicked This Way Comes**

The boys were all still pretty disappointed about their loss, and since everyone had headed back to their respective homes to prepare for the Ball, Kestrel found herself having to reassure both Bowman and Tidus that they had played well and had nothing to be ashamed of.

"But if I'd just reached Kimahri in time…" Bowman was saying now.

"Don't be ridiculous, no one could have stopped him," Kestrel countered, starting to become frustrated with her twin's self pitying attitude.

"You played really well, all of you," she continued, "even the Zanarkand Abes don't win every match they play!"

"I guess," replied Tidus begrudgingly.

"Anyway, the two of you aren't allowed to be all grouchy this evening. Rikku's worked really hard on the party, and you aren't gonna ruin it for her by being all whiny!"

"Yes ma-am!" responded Bowman, smiling slightly at her bossiness. Her words were true though he realised, and she was right. There was no way he was going to ruin the party his girlfriend had put so much effort into.

Any remaining traces of the boy's upset vanished upon seeing each others costumes. Bowman seemed to have been experiencing delusions of grandeur when he chose his outfit, stepping into the living room wearing a fantasy prince outfit in royal blue, complete with sword, red cape, and a shining plastic crown.

"So whaddya think Auron?" he asked his guardian, striking a pose at the entrance to the room. The ex-warrior simply cocked an eyebrow at his wards choice of dress. He found it difficult to stifle a snort of laughter, however, when Tidus appeared as a musketeer of old. His costume, in bold reds, was not dissimilar to Bowman's. He also sported a cape and sword, however, instead of a crown he wore a huge triangular floppy hat with a feather attached. It hung, flopping into his face comically, and Bowman had to raise a hand to his mouth also to stop himself laughing.

"Hey I saw that!" Tidus said grinning, and cocking his hat back slightly so he could see better.

"I'll have you know that this is the height of fashion!"

"Are you two ready to go?" Kestrel asked now, entering the room. It seemed that she also had gone for an olde worlde look, wearing a beautiful purple period gown, with corset top and full skirt. To match the Elizabethan style she wore her hair long and loose down her back, with two front sections braided into plaits that were clasped together at the back.

"Humph, well at least one of you looks authentic," commented Auron. Kestrel smiled at him gratefully before turning back to the boys.

"C'mon then! I promised Rikku we'd be there early!"

XXXOOOXXX

They were some of the first to arrive at the hall, where Rikku was putting the final touches to the room, helped by the rest of their friends. When she saw them entering she rushed over, fake wings fluttering behind her. Surprisingly enough she was wearing pink in a short but cute fairy outfit.

"So, you like?" she asked, as Bowman took in her outfit.

"You look beautiful," he responded, kissing her before she dragged him off to help with the finishing touches. Kestrel turned to look around and her eyes fell on Gippal making his way towards her. He was dressed quite handsomely as a pirate, wearing an open ragged waist coat which displayed a reasonable amount of his muscular chest. She also noticed with amusement that he, like Tidus and Bowman, wore a sword at his waist. What was it with guys and plastic swords? As he got nearer he swept into a low bow, grinning from ear to ear.

"Would the lady care to walk with me?" he asked, kissing her hand. She moved towards him, giving him a playful shove. He pretended to be insulted.

"Such behaviour from a lady is uncouth!" he exclaimed in mock incredulity. She laughed, kissing him in greeting before joining the rest of their friends.

Between them they had picked a wide choice of costumes. Paine, sticking to her signature black was dressed as a rather chic looking witch, whilst Lulu had donned an elaborate Japanese Kimono in her guise as a geisha. Yuna was teasing Tidus about his floppy hat, swapping it delightedly for her slightly more sensible cowboy hat. The mix of cow girl and musketeer was quite entertaining to see. Baralai had dressed to match his hair colour in a chain mail suit of armour as a knight. Most amusing of all however was Wakka, who having left his costume choice too late, had ended up with a gorilla suit. He had already discarded the mask which lay abandoned on a nearby table, and was whining as Tidus laughed at his expense.

"It's not funny man! It's too damn hot in here!" he said mournfully, tugging at the neckline.

A visibly excited Rikku came bounding over to them, having finally finished the room to her satisfaction.

"I think that's it guys," she said, gazing across the room appreciatively.

"Now all we gotta do is wait for everyone else to arrive."

XXXOOOXXX

Meanwhile, in another part of town, a malicious, revenge hungry figure was pulling his long blue hair into a tight ponytail. He was clad from head to toe in black, including a long, flowing cloak into which he tucked the majority of his distinctive hair. Then he seized the white half mask from the table and put it on, covering half of his face from view. He looked at himself in the cracked motel mirror, and his hate infused eyes stared back as he chuckled softly to himself. He turned, and with a great sweep of his cloak, left the room, headed across town to the school to which he had once belonged.

XXXOOOXXX

The hall was swiftly beginning to fill up, as students dressed as animals, famous people and all levels of historical dress arrived. There was much comment on how beautiful the room looked and Rikku visibly swelled with pride, Bowman hugging her tightly. The DJ had begun to play and the dance floor filled rapidly. Kestrel felt much more confident than she had at the Christmas dance and it took little persuasion for her to join Rikku on the dance floor. The two girls had a huge amount of fun dancing to the cheesiest music and were soon joined by Yuna, Paine and Lulu. The crowded dance floor looked really bizarre, with so many costumed dancers. As they danced the girls commented on the various other costumes around them.

"Check out Adam and Eve over there!" blushed Yuna, as she realised how much flesh the pair in question were exhibiting.

"Hmm I think my personal favourite is the Julius Caesar," mused Paine

"I like the moogle," said Rikku, referring to one girl who had come dressed as a giant 6 foot fluffy moogle. Kestrel had to admit that the said individual was brave to wear a costume that must have been making its wearer almost die of exhaustion.

"Hmm, it reminds me too much of Wakka's costume," commented Lulu.

"Where are the guys anyway?" asked Rikku, looking around puzzled.

"Probably sat somewhere trying to avoid dancing," Kestrel said, rolling her eyes.

"Not for long!" Rikku declared, narrowing her eyes.

"C'mon…" she said, leading the girls off the dance floor.

XXXOOOXXX

"So how're you holding up Wakka?" smirked Baralai, patting his friend on the shoulder. The red head was perspiring heavily and just glared at his friend in response.

"Wonder where the girls have gone to," Tidus said, looking out across the dance floor from their position in the corner.

"Probably dancing somewhere," said Gippal taking a sip out of his drink.

"Cid's girl's probably doing the conga or something."

"Hey, watch it," Bowman said, giving the blonde a friendly punch in the arm.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm sure she's dancing like a ballerina somewhere! Perhaps we should go join them in a bit though."

"I don't think we need to guys…" said Baralai, looking at a point beyond Bowman's shoulder. He turned to see Rikku stood there, hands on hips.

"Why aren't you dancing?" She asked him.

"We were about to come find you, promise," he smiled back, slightly sheepishly. Rikku smiled back.

"Good!" she announced, taking him firmly by the hands and dragging him out of his seat with surprising strength. Gippal began to laugh until a familiar voice sounded in his ear.

"You're coming too!" and before he knew it a smiling Kestrel was dragging him out of his seat as well.

XXXOOOXXX

A cloaked figure was stood looking up at the brightly lit school. He stood off to the side slightly so as not to be noticed. He knew there was no way he could stroll in through the front doors anymore. She had seen to that, someone was bound to recognise him and warn her. No, he would use a side entrance and stay hidden. He grinned evilly, fingering the cold metal firearm at his waist.

"I'm coming for you, Kestrel"

XXXOOOXXX

Oblivious to the danger outside, Kestrel was happily dancing with Gippal, spinning round and round until she was so dizzy she almost fell, but his arms were there to support her. Always there when she needed him. The group around her were all so happy. Even Wakka had grudgingly agreed to join them. Kestrel suspected that Lulu may have had something to do with that, the two of them were quite cute together when they forgot themselves long enough to enjoy each others presence. A sudden disturbance at the entrance hall drew everyone's attention. A troop of brightly dressed individuals had just arrived carrying ribbons, hoops and other strange things.

"Oh goody, they're here!" Rikku cried.

"Who exactly is they?" asked Tidus bemused.

"A troop of circus performers I hired."

"Wow that's…I think maybe I underestimated you, Cid's girl" Gippal said in surprise, paying her a rare compliment. Kestrel squeezed him to convey her pleasure at his niceness to her friend. The students quickly stepped back to make space for the performers who launched into a breathtaking routine. The artists danced, twirling weighted streamers around their bodies, and spinning brightly lit staff in intricate patterns. Some of them did things Gippal had previously thought impossible with hula hoops – all with unequalled grace. The students clapped and cheered as the performers threw and caught their various apparatus in dazzling displays of gymnastics, as a troop of jugglers wielding fire torches took their places.

XXXOOOXXX

Using the distraction to his advantage, the darkly clad masked figure slipped into the room. His eyes searched the crowded area, searching for her. It did not take long. She was at the front of the crowd, dressed exquisitely in a scarlet gown. She looked flushed with happiness as the Al Bhed held her close. Seymour smirked – she should enjoy her happiness while she could, it would not last.

XXXOOOXXX

The crowd screamed their approval as the circus performers took their bow, having delivered a stunning performance. In the lull that followed the principle took to the stage.

"Don't worry," he announced, "I won't delay the dancing for much longer, but I just wanted to take the opportunity to make a few congratulations. Firstly one to the school as a whole; I find us reaching the end of yet another year, one that has, as always, brought pride and success to all of us here at Besaid High."

There were a few cheers before the principle went on.

"Secondly, to our Blitzball team, who have represented us so well over the year."

The cheers were much louder this time as every member of the team blushed a deep crimson.

"And finally, I wish to congratulate one young lady without whom this entire event would not have been possible. Rikku Bolta would you come and join me?"

Rikku turned as pink as her dress as the crowd cheered her. Bowman kissed her quickly then nudged her towards the stage. Still blushing deeply she walked onstage to join Principle James, and the student cheered loudly, her friends especially.

"Would you like to say a few words?" The Principle asked, handing her the microphone. She took it quite timidly for the confident blonde.

"Erm…hey," she waved nervously at the crowd.

"Well I hope you're all enjoying yourselves. Erm…I guess I'd just like to thank Principle James for letting us throw the party in the first place. Also, a big thank you to the DJ, caterers and circus troop." She clapped her hands in their direction, coupled with applause from the crowd.

"But most of all I guess I want to thank the best friends a girl could have. Couldn't have done it without you guys!" she announces pointing at the group.

"So anyway, I think that's everything. So go have fun!" The crowd cheered. She was on the verge of handing the microphone back when she remembered one last thing.

"Oh and respect to the moogle. Best. Costume. Ever!" she called, as the crowd laughed and cheered their agreement and she ran off stage as the music started up again.

As Bowman welcomed her back with a huge hug, Kestrel felt Gippal's arms wrap around her and his mouth kissing her neck.

"You smell delicious y'know," he said as he held her close. She giggled, turning in his arms.

"I love you"

"Love you too. So you gonna come dance with me before Rikku really does make us do the conga?"

She smiled.

"I will in a second, I'm just going to the bathroom first."

"All right," his lips brushed hers, "Hurry Back!"

She nodded, smiling before making her way through the crowd.

XXXOOOXXX

She headed out of the busy hall into the deserted corridor, still smiling as she thought about Gippal. He really did look handsome as a pirate!

Suddenly a dark figure stepped out in front of her as she walked along the hall way, so close that she almost bumped into them.

"I'm sorry…" she began, side stepping him, before a strong hand covered her mouth. IN shock her eyes darted to the figure to see two cold eyes staring at her. Instantly recognising him she thought to free herself from his grip.

"You won't be escaping this time, my little bird," he whispered in her ear before hitting her hard across the head with the fire hammer he had seized only moments ago. Instantly he felt her body go limp in his arms and, checking the corridor was deserted, he dragged her away towards the darkened classrooms.

XXXOOOXXX

_I don't think this is anywhere near my best chapter, but I couldn't keep you all waiting, as it's already overdue. The finale is fast approaching and hopefully the next chapter will be much better!_

_Please Review!_


	19. Fireworks

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Final Fantasy._

**Fireworks**

Bowman was dancing with Rikku, who was ecstatic about the success of the ball.

"Maybe I have a future in party planning," she mused happily, as Bowman twirled her around.

"Really? You don't think that'd be a bit stressful?"

"Do I look stressed to you?"

"Nooo…" Bowman began to reply, not wanting to say something that would earn him a thump from the pint sized blonde in his arms. He was prevented from finishing his sentence, however, by the appearance of a very pale and scared looking Tina.

"Hey Tina, what's up?" the blonde asked her in concern, noting immediately the expression on his team mates face.

"Bo, do you know where Kestrel is?" she asked urgently. Bowman stopped dancing completely now.

"With Gippal I guess. Why?"

"Because I'm ninety percent certain I just saw Seymour."

"Seymour?! Here?!" Rikku blanched.

"I gotta find Kes…" Bowman said and Rikku nodded as he headed off into the crowd. Rikku turned in the opposite direction accompanied by Tina, hoping to see her friend. Instead, heading towards her she saw Tidus, Yuna, Wakka and Lulu, who noticed her distress at once.

"Rikku? What's wrong?" Lulu asked warily.

"Seymour! Tina's seen him, he's here somewhere!"

"Shit!" Tidus exclaimed, "Where's Kes? Does she know?"

"Bo went to find her," Rikku said anxiously, still scanning the crowds for Kestrel.

"Are you sure you saw him?" Lulu asked Tina calmly and the girl nodded in response.

"There's only one guy I know with blue hair and eyes like that…"

"I'll go get Baralai and Paine," Wakka said, heading off towards the tables.

"Yeah the rest of us should help find Kes. And Seymour." Tidus responded

"We should tell Principle James too…" Yuna mentioned and he nodded, as the group dispersed across the dance floor to look for their friend.

Within minutes Tidus caught sight of Bowman.

"You found her yet?"

Bowman shook his head, and then his eyes lit with recognition as a familiar blonde pirate appeared.

"Gippal!" he called, racing towards him. "Where's Kes. Isn't she with you?" he asked as soon as he was within hearing distance.

"She just went to the bathroom. Why?" he asked, concerned by his friends level of agitation.

"Shit!" Bowman cursed, making a bee-line for the door.

"Wait! What's going on?" Gippal asked following him, his concern rising.

"Seymour's here!" Bowman shouted back over his shoulder. Gippal felt his heart stop before he pelted after Bowman, Tidus hot on his heels.

"C'mon," he called heading up the corridor, "we've gotta find her first!"

XXXOOOXXX

Kestrel's sight was blurry and her head throbbed as she woke up. She was knelt on a hard tiled floor, leant against a wooden cupboard. She tried to move her hands to massage her aching head but found that they wouldn't move. She seemed to be restrained somehow. Dimly she remembered walking down the corridor, a dark figure, two cruel eyes…She gasped as she remembered what had happened, trying to force her eyes open properly. As her sight focused she looked around and realised she was in one of the Alchemy labs. She glanced upwards to see a strong chain around a nearby rail to which she seemed to be manacled. Panic coursed through her. How long had she been out? Would they have missed her yet?

A cold laugh came from behind her, and she strained to glance behind as echoing footsteps came towards her.

"So, sleeping beauty awakens," Seymour reached down, tilting her head painfully so she would look at him, his mask now dispensed with.

"What do you want?" she asked, forcing herself to remain calm. Her friends would come for her soon she knew; she just had to delay him until then.

"I would have thought that a mind such as yours would know by now. I want you dead. You're insolence and pride cannot be suffered to live. You will not escape this time."

"You're going to kill me?" she asked, voice shaking despite her attempts to still it.

"No, no, no. I am killing you," Kestrel's eyes widened as Seymour calmly sat on a table in front of her. He held a finger to his lips.

"Shh – do you hear?" he paused and sure enough she became aware of a persistent hissing noise.

"That's the sound of thirty gas taps, all turned on full, slowly pumping this room full of toxic, unbreathable chemicals. I estimate we have roughly five minutes left."

"We?" she asked fretfully.

"Yes, to talk. Of course I fully intend to leave before the end, and being half-Guado the gas won't affect me until you're dead anyway. You will die alone, gasping for a breath that will never come."

"They'll come for me," she said determinedly, half to soothe her own fear.

"Ah yes, that was how you survived last time wasn't it. Your friends. How touching. Never mind, time is short, they may not even notice your absence until it is too late. And if they do endeavour to ruin my plans, well, let's just say I came prepared."

Kestrel gasped, a single tear of fear rolling down her cheek as he pulled out a shining silver revolver from within his cloak.

XXXOOOXXX

The boys had reached the bathrooms, and had asked someone to check for them, but she wasn't there.

"What if he found her?" Tidus asked in concern.

"We're going to have to search the classrooms," Bowman responded, "it's the only place he could have gone, he wouldn't have got out of the school with her."

"C'mon then, machina knows what he's planning," Gippal responded tersely. The other two nodded and they headed towards the nearest classrooms. They split up and began to search department by department, checking every deserted classroom.

"Kes?" Bowman called five minutes later, his voice echoing down the corridors.

"Kes where are you?"

"She's not in Arithmancy," Tidus reported heading towards him.

"Not in numerology either," added Gippal as he rejoined them from another direction.

"They have to be here somewhere."

"All right," Bowman said trying to remain calm, "let's try Alchemy next, it's closest."

XXXOOOXXX

The acrid smell of gas was now starting to flood Kestrel's senses, clawing at the back of her throat.

"Do you see your mistake now Kestrel?" Seymour leered at her from his position on the table opposite.

"I gave you so many opportunities to make the correct choices. But instead you chose to favour an Al Bhed over me. Ah how I wish I could be here to see his face when he finds the corpse of his Bevellian princess."

"Seymour…" she coughed as the gas began to make her eyes water, "This is insane. You can still stop it."

He came towards her now, smiling maniacally as he stroked a finger down her cheek while she recoiled from his touch.

"And why would I want to stop this?" he grinned eerily leaning closer towards her as he whispered in her ear. A sudden voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Kes! Where are you?!" Bowman's voice came through the locked door.

"Kes!" came a second voice. Gippal!

Kestrel's heart soared even as Seymour put his finger to his lips once more revealing the gun at his waist.

"Remember what happens if we're interrupted," he hissed menacingly. Kestrel gasped horror-struck. What could she do? Shout for help and risk someone she loved getting shot? Or stay quiet and let Seymour kill her? She knew time was limited now, as it was becoming harder and harder to breathe – the stench of gas getting stronger every moment.

Staring at the door with bated breath she watched as the handle was turned sharply from the other side.

"Hey!" Tidus's voice seemed even closer now, "this one's locked."

There was the sound of hammering and banging as the boys tried to force the door open.

"Kes?! Kes are you in there?" Gippal shouted from the other side.

"It could've been locked by a teacher," Tidus suggested when there was no response. The banging stopped as the boys considered this. Kestrel's heart sank as the boys decided to try looking elsewhere, and footsteps sounded as her one chance of salvation began to leave. But then…

"Wait…can you guys smell gas?" Gippal asked, alert. There was a pause and then the pounding at the door resumed, this time more frantically.

"Kes?! Kestrel!" Bowman was calling, and Kestrel couldn't stop herself, the gas fumes becoming overpowering.

"He's got a gun!" she choked out even as Seymour moved to silence her. She couldn't help crying out in pain as he slapped her across the face. Gippal's face on the other side of the door contorted with rage.

"Get back," he warned the others before landing a heavy kick at the door, causing it to burst open. At the sound Seymour span round holding the gun out in front of him, aimed directly at Gippal who stared back in cool defiance.

"So. Come to save the day? You do like playing the hero don't you?" Seymour smirked at him. Bowman started to edge towards his sister, raising his sleeve to cover his mouth as gas began to fill his lungs. Seymour caught the movement with the corner of his eye, turning the gun on him instead.

"Bad move, Bowman," he said, the smirk disappearing into an expression of pure hatred. Bowman raised his arms in a pacifying gesture.

"Seymour this is stupid. The room's full of gas. You fire that gun; you blow us all up, including yourself."

"I have nothing to lose. Death would be a release for me. It is only you who still clings so desperately to life."

Now it was Gippal who stepped forwards. If he could just distract him long enough…if he could just get to the gun. But then Seymour pulled his trump card, pointing the gun straight at Kestrel.

"You don't seem to understand Tolthair. I came here for her. I don't care who else gets caught in the crossfire, but she will not live past tonight."

Gippal clenched his fists in anger, but couldn't help the feeling of helplessness that encompassed him. Kestrel, however, felt herself oddly un-phased by the danger she was in. All that mattered to her gas clouded mind now was stopping Seymour shooting one of the boys.

"Seymour," she gasped out, every breath becoming difficult. He turned to her, momentarily taking his eyes of the guys. She glanced briefly at Gippal and he nodded.

"I…just wanted to tell you…"

Gippal motioned his intent to Tidus and the two of them circled behind Seymour's turned back, has Bowman readied himself to attack.

"Your last words?" Seymour suggested, taking pleasure at her struggle for breath. Indeed, even his Guado lungs were starting to feel the effects now. He was impressed she had lasted this long.

"…to go screw yourself!" She finished, using the last of her strength to kick the gun from his hands as all three boys launched themselves at him.

The silver weapon skidded across the floor as Gippal tackled Seymour to the ground. Bowman seized it, turning it on its owner. Seeing that Bowman had the gun trained on the half-Guado, Gippal left his side, rushing over to Kes who was now hovering close to unconsciousness, her last reserves of energy spent.

"Kes? Kes, c'mon, stay with me." He begged as he began to tug at the chains binding her, trying to cover his own airways as he did. A maniacal laugh behind him made him freeze, however. Through fading vision Kestrel saw Seymour, still on the floor, laughing uncontrollably.

"The hell…"Tidus began.

"This game is over, I win," The half-Guado cackled wildly, as his hand reached into his cloak drawing out a small silver box.

"No…" she gasped quietly as Gippal's eyes widened.

"Get down!" Bowman bellowed, diving under a table. Gippal threw himself over Kestrel, trying to shield her as Seymour clicked the lighter in the gas filled room and a huge wall of force slammed into them as the world exploded.

XXXOOOXXX

_We're almost at the end now. Please review!_


	20. Aftermath

_**Disclaimer:**____I don't own Final Fantasy._

**Aftermath**

In the hall the party was in full swing as the rest of Kestrel's friends searched frantically for her amongst the revellers, unaware of the events taking place in another part of the school. Unaware that is, until a huge explosion rocked the school. A few people were knocked down by the blast, and there was a second of shocked silence in which a horror-struck Rikku's eyes met Yuna's. Then, as alarms began to sound and the sprinkler system activated people began to panic, screaming and crying as they rushed towards the exits amid calls to evacuate.

Rikku found herself being pulled along by the panicking crowds, unable to do anything except keep herself on her feet to avoid being trampled. She was terrified about the source of the explosion. Was it Seymour? Who else had been involved? Since they had begun the search she had seen only Yuna and she was desperate to make sure her friends were all right.

She finally made it outside, joining the ranks of hundreds of scared and confused students milling around on the front lawns, as teachers tried to regain order and fire engine sirens began to scream their arrival. Rikku searched frantically for her friends and was relieved to find a shaken looking Paine being reassured by Baralai while a terrified Yuna looked on. When she set eyes on her cousin she ran towards her.

"Have you seen the others?" she asked, full of worry. Rikku shook her head, desperately searching for their still missing friends, especially her blonde boyfriend, as Yuna did the same. There was no sign of the boys but they did at least spot Wakka and Lulu heading towards them, the pair showing visible relief at the sight of familiar faces, and then panic when they saw that four of their number were still missing.

"No sign of 'em?" Wakka asked, craning his neck to scan the crowd.

Rikku could not stop tears of fear escaping her eyes as she looked at the school, which seemed hazy in the gathering smoke.

"What if they found him?" she spoke the unthinkable now, "What if they were there…the explosion…" Lulu took the shaking Al Bhed in her arms as she tried to hold back the sobs. Yuna appeared to be in shock as she sank down next to Paine.

Just then an announcement came from a megaphone held by the principle.

"Could I ask you all to stand back away from the building and please try to stay calm. If anyone is aware of any missing persons please make this known to the fire service immediately, thank you."

Baralai stood grimly, his face set.

"I'll go," he said quietly, heading speedily towards the fire trucks. Paine gazed after him with empty eyes as the rest of the group huddled together, eyes fixed on the school entrance through which the fire crews had just entered the burning building.

XXXOOOXXX

The smell of thick smoke clawed at Tidus as he tried to struggle through the rubble of the ruined class room. The heat from the flames was unbearable but he had to reach his friends.

"Bo…Gippal?" He called, choking in the dense smoke. "Kes…someone answer me!" he cried as he stumbled over the remains of a chair. Then, unmistakeably over the roar of flames to his left, he heard a muffled reply.

"Ti…Ti over here…stuck."

"Bo?...Bo!" he called heading in the direction of the voice, "Keep talking to me…I'm coming…"

"I…can't move…" the reply came clearer as Tidus got nearer, crawling now, shifting bricks and bits of table out of his way, trying to shield himself from the flames as much as possible. There he found Bowman, spread-eagled; his leg bent in a funny angle, barely conscious, a collapsed table pinning him down.

"Hold on Bo," Tidus said desperately, scrambling towards him, "we'll get you out of here…"

"Kes…where's Kes?.." Bowman muttered, grasping Tidus's arm.

"I don't know…" Tidus replied, trying to stop tears from falling," I can't…can't find anyone…"

He turned his attention to the heavy table pinning his friend down, but it was too heavy. He was covered in cuts from being thrown across the room by the impact, and the pain of trying to lift it was too much. In desperation he looked around, knowing he didn't have long to free his friend. Bowman seemed to be fading fast. Then, like an answer to his prayers, he saw a figure heading towards him, wearing a breathing mask and apparatus.

"Here!" he coughed, "we're over here!" he called as the figure came closer, followed by two others.

"Please, you've got to help him!" Tidus begged, moving out of the way so the fire crew could get to Bowman.

"We need to get you out of here son," said one of the figures, motioning to his partner who took him by the arm.

"But…my friends…Kes and Gippal…and Seymour's here too…"

"There's nothing you can do now. We need to get you safe. Just let the others do their jobs and come with me. We'll find them."

Tidus tried to protest, but smoke was quickly filling his lungs and he just coughed painfully, unable to stop himself being half carried away.

XXXOOOXXX

Gippal came to to see a wall of fire surrounding him. He was bleeding copiously from a gash across his eye and could hardly move.

"Help…" he tried to call, but it was barely a whisper that escaped him as the pain and smoke stole his voice. He turned to see Kestrel laid beside him. The rail she had been chained to had been broken free from the wall by the blast leaving her arms still chained together, but free. Not that it helped her as she lay, face covered in soot and her gown turned to rags, eyes closed and body limp. Gippal's eyes widened in shock as, despite the pain, he moved to rouse her, to shake her awake, but there was no response.

"Kes…oh god Kes, no…" he pulled her close to him, not even trying to stop the tears, even as his vision began to grow cloudy once more.

"Kes," he croaked out as he felt darkness close in once more, "don't leave me Kes…"

His broken body went limp as he passed out, overcome by smoke and pain, still holding Kestrel in his now lifeless arms.

XXXOOOXXX

Many students had already left, taken home by frightened parents, relieved that their teens were safe. One small group, however, stayed staring at the school doorway as the smoke got thicker and the flames above the school got higher. There was a mass of ambulances, police cars and fire engines all parked haphazardly on the road as officials tried to contain the situation. A crowd of local people were gathered around; muttering in small groups watching the building burn, but this group of students seemed almost oblivious to the actions of others.

Rikku was crying inconsolably on Paine's shoulder as the stoic girl watched the school intently, trying to control her own emotions. Lulu stood with Wakka's arm around her, silent tears trickling down her cheeks, whilst Yuna sat unmoving and unresponsive, Baralai's hand on her shoulder for support.

"Someone's coming out!" said Paine sharply as they all turned to stare at the smoke filled doorway. Through the gloom two figures could be made out, one supporting the other, making their way into the fresh evening air. Healers who had arrived minutes before converged on the individual being held up by the fireman, but not before Yuna had recognised him. She flew across the lawns towards Tidus, reaching him as a healer sat him down allowing him to gulp in the fresh air. The white mage stood to intercept her but she paid him no heed.

"Tidus…oh my Yevon…" she gasped gazing at his blackened figure and many injuries.

"Yuna…" he gasped, reaching out to her, and she fell gently into his arms, trying to avoid inflicting more pain, whilst also thirsting for his touch.

"You're all right…" she whispered into his hair as he held her. He pushed her back slightly so he could look into her face, as the others were allowed past by the ambulance staff, seeing that the boy was in no immediate danger. He had sustained many minor injuries but none were life threatening and they could allow him this reunion.

"Yuna, I…Bowman, I tried to get him out but…it's hell in there" Rikku, already pale faced, blanched at his words.

"Ti…" Wakka began, but he was interrupted by another healer.

"You need the hospital," she said, gently pulling at his arm, but he shook her away.

"My friends are still in there…I won't leave until they are safe."

The woman, not wanting to excite the patient further, agreed to his wishes on the condition that he allowed her to begin patching him up there and then.

The others returned to their nervous waiting, aware that three of their friends were still missing in the inferno, and from what Tidus had said, they were in a huge amount of danger. They didn't have long to wait however before another pair of figures emerged from the smoke. This time, however both were fire men, carrying a third person between them on a stretcher. Once again the medical teams rushed forward to greet the patient, and the teens were held back until the patient was brought past them.

On seeing the occupant of the stretcher Rikku rushed to his side, tears running unchecked down her face as she clasped his hand. Bowman's eyes opened slightly and found hers, as she tried to force a smile.

"Rikku…" he croaked, "I couldn't stop him…"

"You stupid silly…" she shook her head at him, tears streaming down her face.

"He needs urgent treatment," the group were told as he was rapidly loaded into an ambulance. Rikku looked back at the others and Paine understood her unspoken question.

"Go with him," she said sombrely, "we'll call you when they find the other two."

The blonde nodded then quickly climbed into the ambulance before it sped off, sirens screaming into the night. Shortly afterwards another stretcher was brought out, and a mass of singed blue hair made no further investigation necessary. The teens watched in silence as Seymour too was deftly loaded into a waiting ambulance and whisked away.

XXXOOOXXX

It had now been almost forty minutes since the explosion. The fire crews seemed to be gaining ground against the inferno ravaging the school, but still the teens waited for some sign of Kestrel and Gippal.

"It's been too long…" Lulu said, voicing her fear.

"No, don't say that, ya?" Wakka replied with emotion. "They're strong, they'll come through."

Once more the healers approached, trying to persuade Tidus to go to the hospital.

"No!" he responded vehemently, but his friends could see he was in pain.

"Tidus…I don't want to loose you too…" Yuna begged him, tears in her eyes.

"We aren't losing anyone," he replied coughing slightly, "don't give up on them yet."

No sooner had he spoken the words when a host of figures emerged from the smoke.

"Look!" called Paine, once again playing look out, as their, in the midst of the figures, were two stretchers, side by side. Tidus got to his feet, heading towards the ambulance he could see a scarily limp Kestrel being lifted into.

"I'm going with her," he stated, climbing in as well before offering a hand for Yuna to join him.

"I'll go with Gippal" Baralai said to the remaining group, who rushed to Wakka's car in order to follow the stream of ambulances to Kilika hospital, praying that their friends would make it through.

XXXOOOXXX

_Hope you enjoyed. Please Review!_


	21. Free

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Final Fantasy._

_Final chapter folks, enjoy!_

**Free**

Auron had reached the high tech Kilikan facility with almost impossible speed and now he marched through the front doors towards the reception desk demanding to see his two young wards, not interested in showing any level of courtesy for staff and patients alike in his fraught state. He was not a man to show agitation easily, but at this moment he could not remain still, the delay in finding someone to explain the situation being almost more than he could bear. It had been Braska who had phoned him, only moments before heading to the hospital himself to comfort and care for his daughter, and the details he had gleaned from a distraught Yuna had been fuzzy at best. He did know, however, that there had been an explosion and that the twins had been injured, and he had dropped everything then and there to go to them.

Finally an official, Shelinda, appeared leading him towards the critical area where the twins lay side by side, both unconscious and looking battered and bruised, surrounded by bleeping machina.

"Those two have experienced high levels of trauma," Shelinda explained, almost apologetically.

"Bowman was the more stable of the two – semi conscious on arrival. He sustained a severe fracture to his right leg, smoke inhalation and a small level of internal bleeding, but he's strong and with luck he'll pull through."

Auron grunted his relief as he gazed at the pair, still anxious to hear about the fate of his niece.

"Kestrel, however, has had to be resuscitated twice. She has cracked two ribs, but still has extensive internal bleeding, she will be sent for emergency surgery in the next few minutes. But that isn't the worst I'm afraid," Shelinda turned to the silent man next to her, whose eyes had not moved from the window into the clinical room.

"Kestrel experienced a large amount of head trauma, and as a result her brain is swollen. Even if she survives the surgery, I'm afraid there's a chance she may never wake up."

XXXOOOXXX

The woman tried to place a reassuring hand on his arm but he shrugged her off roughly. Instead she backed off, allowing the troubled warrior some time alone with his thoughts.

He had failed Liana. He had failed her by not being there when she was sick and dying. And how he had failed her in protecting her children. There they both lay in a critical condition, clinging onto life. They were so young, this shouldn't be happening. He had vowed to keep them safe, to repay in some part the wrongs he had committed when he had let his sister go so many years ago. And now, the children he had grown to love were so close to death. It couldn't happen. He wouldn't let it happen.

"Auron," he felt another, stronger hand on his shoulder and turned to see Jecht looking at him with concern.

"They gonna be okay?

"I…I don't know," Auron replied, the admission causing him intense internal pain, "they're taking Kestrel for surgery now."

"C'mon. There's a place they've put aside for us, everyone's there waiting for news."

"I'm needed here."

"Auron," the other man reasoned with his friend, knowing instinctively that now was not a good time for him to be alone, Auron needed support just as much as anyone else, regardless of whether he allowed himself to believe it.

"There's nothing you can do till they come round. You gotta look after yourself now so you can be there for them when they do."

Unbelievably, Auron allowed himself to be steered towards the relative's room without further argument, the racing of his inner thoughts distracting him from the external world. They were halfway there when Auron realized what Jecht's presence must mean.

"Tidus?" he asked, "Is he all right?"

Jecht nodded, looking relieved.

"Yeah, he's pretty shook up and battered but it seems he came out of it best out of the four of them. When I left him he was just getting some sleep."

"Four?"

"Yeah, Gippal was there too, hurt pretty bad from what I gather. Didn't you know?"

Auron shook his head.

"Braska's details were…limited."

"Does that mean you don't know what happened before the explosion either?" Jecht asked in shock.

The warrior simply shook his head, impatient for further information, his assumption that this had simply been a tragic accident now forgotten.

"It seems the boys went after Kestrel," Jecht said uncertainly, knowing his friend deserved the truth but fearing his reaction. He would find out soon enough anyway however, so he continued.

"According to Tidus she was kidnapped and held hostage by Jyscal's son. It was he who caused the explosion."

"Seymour?" Auron asked as images flew through his mind of Kestrel's beaten face as she retold the events of the previous attack and the fear in her eyes, her nightmares for weeks afterwards, and Lord Jyscal's assurances that the boy was taken care of. Rage bubbled through the Ronin at the fact that Jyscal's failure to raise his son had put his niece and nephew and their friends in such terrible danger.

He was hardly aware of Jecht's attempts to stop him as he tried to go in search of Jyscal. He was distracted however when Braska appeared in front of him, barring his way.

"Auron? What's going on?" he asked his troubled friend.

"I'm going to see if Jyscal knows quite what his son is capable of." Auron growled.

"That's not a good idea," Braska replied, sadness in his eyes.

"Give me one good reason why not," came the agitated return.

"Because Seymour Jyscal is dead."

XXXOOOXXX

Braska's announcement had taken the wind from Auron's sails as his anger was replaced with an unfamiliar sense of confusion. He had allowed his friends to escort him to the relative's room, where Kestrel and Bowman's friends were gathered, and now he sat unspeaking in a corner, as a quiet mumble of voices discussed Seymour's death and the events of the evening. They were disturbed after an hour or so however by the appearance of Gippal's father, fresh from his son's bedside. All eyes turned to him, anxious for news as he spoke.

"I just thought you would like to know…Our son will be all right, he's out of danger," A sigh of relief rippled around the room, however Gippal's fathers sadness was explained in his next few words.

"He did sustain some…terrible injuries," he continued, his voice shaking slightly. "They managed to save his life, but the sight in his right eye…it is permanently lost." Fresh tears fell from Rikku's eyes as the man left to return to his son's bedside. There was a mixed reaction among them all as they struggled to know whether to be relieved that Gippal was going to recover, or sadness at his loss of sight.

XXXOOOXXX

After the emotional upheaval of the evening it was all getting too much to take in and eventually the room fell into silence, some of the friends dozing lightly on each others shoulders. The hour hand on the clock slowly moved round as time passed and they entered the early hours of the morning. It was approaching three in the morning when a white clad healer appeared to tell Auron the good news that Bowman was showing signs of waking up.

"He seems to be out of danger for now," she smiled as he rose to be at the boy's bed side. Behind him Rikku erupted into sobs of relief as she allowed herself to finally think he might be all right.

Bowman had been taken through to a private room. His leg had been plastered, his many cuts and burns cleaned and bound and he no longer looked as deathly pale as he had when Auron had first seen him. As Auron entered the room the boy turned his head towards the sound and opened his eyes.

"Auron?" he asked, staring at his guardian with bleary eyes, "What happened?...Where's Kes?...Why am I in bed?..."

The boy struggled to remember recent events as his battered body began to wake up.

"You were in an accident. Do you remember the explosion?" Auron asked gently. The boy looked confused momentarily and then recognition flared behind his eyes, and he grasped the sleeve of Auron's scarlet coat urgently.

"The others…Kes, Ti and Gippal, did they get out? Are they okay?"

Auron stepped in before the boy could excite himself with further questions.

"Tidus is fine, Yuna is with him now, but perhaps they will let him see you soon. Gippal was hurt quite badly but he will be all right. His sight has been permanently damaged though."

Bowman sighed at that, but could not think further on it until he had his questions answered in full.

"…and Kes?" He asked again, fearful that his guardian had not yet mentioned her. Auron surveyed him with his one good eye.

"Kestrel…She was badly hurt, but the healers are doing all they can for her." Bowman looked panicked at this.

"…but she'll be okay, right?"

How Auron wished he could hide the truth, but it was only natural the boy should ask about her and a lie now would simply make the truth all the more damaging later.

"They…don't know," he replied, sighing at the fact that he could not give her brother better news.

"I have to see her!" Bowman stated determinedly, making as if to try and leave his bed. The machina around him began to beep warningly.

"Lie still!" Auron ordered stopping him instantly, "going to her will not help. She is in surgery, and she wouldn't even know you were there. I know it's…difficult, but all you can do for now is to stay here and heal. I promise you, you will know as soon as we have any news, but for now we must be strong for her and wait."

Bowman fell back onto the pillows, defeated by pain and despair. When he spoke again he sounded like the frightened boy he still was at heart, for all his bravery and ideals.

"She has to be all right Auron," he said, pleadingly, "She just has to be."

"I know," the older man replied, clasping a hand to the boy's shoulder reassuringly.

He stayed with Bowman for a few minutes longer, before he noticed a blonde stood uncertainly looking in through the window from the corridor. As he went to open the door, she shrank away, unsure as to whether he would think she was over stepping her place.

"I…I'm sorry," she stammered, "I just wanted to see if he was okay."

"It's Rikku, isn't it?" he asked, and she nodded timidly, "you were with him in the ambulance?" Again she nodded

"You should go and see him," he said and her eyes widened.

"The healers, they….I didn't think it was allowed."

"I'll let them know it's all right. Just ten minutes, no longer. He needs rest." She nodded in agreement and moved towards the door. At the door way she turned back.

"Auron?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will Kes be okay?" she asked quietly.

"I hope so," he answered before going in search of the healers. He needed a better answer to that question himself.

XXXOOOXXX

The operation had been a success, in its way. She had been sent straight to an intensive care ward, the internal damage she had suffered having been repaired. It was now a case of waiting, the healers had told Auron. Waiting for the swelling to decrease in order for them to know what the damage was; to know if she would wake up. Everyone had been to see her, to leave gifts and to sit by her bedside a while, just waiting and hoping. Even the boys, injured as they were themselves, had been to see her, despite their injuries. Tidus, having been the luckiest of the four, had been given the all clear to go home. He had argued at first, but eventually Jecht and Yuna combined had persuaded him it was for the best. He had come back each day, for news of her condition, and to see Gippal and Bowman. It had been harder by far for Braska to persuade Auron to go home and sleep for a few hours periodically.

Three days after the accident they were finally given the news they had been waiting for. The swelling in her brain had finally dissipated.

"So, what happens now?" Auron asked.

"For the moment she is in an induced coma. We will begin to withdraw the medication now. It may take a few days, but hopefully we will be able to bring her round. Then we can see if there will be any lasting damage. But from the scans I would say she is at least out of immediate danger."

Auron sank into a chair in relief. Now at least there was a hope. A tangible possibility that both twins may come out of this whole experience intact.

"Her brother is constantly asking me for updates. Would you like me to pass on the good news?" the healer asked kindly.

"No…no, I'll tell him. I'll go now and tell him."

XXXOOOXXX

Bowman, who had been enjoying a visit from Rikku at the time had been overjoyed and insisted on seeing his sister there and then. The day before he had been issued with a wheel chair and it was into this that Rikku helped him now, being wary of his plastered leg, before pushing him up the corridor to his sister's room. Rikku had hardly left his side since Auron had allowed her to visit him. At first she had been so scared for him, and so shaken and upset over what had happened it had almost broken his heart. It had partly been this, partly the need to get well to see his sister that had driven him to recover so quickly. As he had grown stronger, Rikku's smile had grown back on her face, and now she was back to her cheerful self, with the exception of her constant worry over Kestrel.

"Hmmm, maybe you need to loose some weight," she grumbled as she pushed him along.

"Hey? What are you saying?" he joked along. Now that Kestrel was showing signs of recovery he felt lighthearted for the first time since the explosion. As they arrived at Kestrel's door they realized there was already a figure sat hunched by the bed in which she lay, unmoving. Gippal.

"He's been visiting her ever since they let him out of bed," Rikku whispered, "sits there for hours all on his own. He won't talk to any of us about it. He leaves whenever we try." Bowman nodded his acknowledgement and they entered the room. As soon as Gippal saw them he stood to leave.

"Glad you're okay Bo," he said quietly before heading to the door.

"She's going to be all right."

Bowman's words stopped him in his tracks. He spun round to face him, his undamaged eye staring piercingly at his friend. Bowman smiled weakly.

"At least they hope so. They're gonna start bringing her round. She should wake in a few days."

Gippal collapsed into a chair, not unlike Auron had, his head in his hands. He looked up at his friends after a few moments.

"Y'know I really thought…I thought I'd lost her…"

"We all did," Bowman replied quietly.

Rikku had known Gippal almost all her life but she didn't think she'd ever seen him so full of emotion. With shock she realized he even had tears in his eye, and despite all his past teasing she couldn't help crossing the room to hug the blonde.

"Hey Gip', it's all right. She's not gone. She'll be back to normal in no time, you'll see."

Gippal blinked in surprise as she hugged him. Over her shoulder he could see Bowman smiling at him.

"Thanks Cid's girl," he said smiling slightly for the first time in days. "Y'know you're not so bad after all."

She punched him gently and he stood up.

"Anyway, I best get back before that Shelinda person comes looking for me again."

Bowman nodded to him and Gippal moved to Kestrel's side, kissing her gently on the forehead.

"See you soon Kes," he whispered softly.

XXXOOOXXX

It was the strangest dream Kestrel had ever had. Faces kept appearing in her mind, familiar and unfamiliar. She felt like she was falling endlessly, and familiar sights and sounds whizzed past her. She could hear snippets of conversation, as if coming to her through a body of water.

"…heart stopped…"

"…Kimahri Proud…"

"…some champion…"

She felt like she should recognize things but every time it seemed like she could put a name to a face it would disappear, a new one in its place.

Then, gradually, the darkness around her began to dissipate. The images she saw began to have more relevance, and she remembered events. The voices she heard began to be clearer.

"…only a matter of time…"

"…should make it…"

"…See you soon Kes…"

And then, as if they were right next to her, two familiar voices were speaking, sounding excited.

"…her finger! Did you see?..."

"Yeah, and again…"

"She's coming round!"

"I'll go get someone!"

There were footsteps and someone calling to her.

"Kes? Kes can you hear me?...it's Yuna…"

Then an unfamiliar voice.

"Stand back please, we need to check her stats."

She opened her eyes although her eyelids felt strangely heavy. There was light, lots of light, and a person staring at her intently, blurry to her tired eyes. She tried to speak, to ask what was happening, but her mouth felt foreign with lack of use and a wordless groan escaped her lips instead. She tried again, struggling to form the words.

"Where…" was all she could muster, but her sight was now starting to clear. She could see people, shapes in the doorway, and the healer fussing around her was coming into sharper focus.

"Kestrel?" she was saying to her now, "you're in hospital. Can you hear me? Nod if you can."

Slowly, painfully she moved her head slightly, and the nurse smiled at her. Kestrel decided to try once more to make herself understood.

"Bo…where's…" she was frustrated that she couldn't get her mouth to form her words but the nurse seemed to understand.

"Your brother's fine, he'll be along soon. But there's someone else here to see you now. The woman stepped back and her rapidly adjusting eyesight recognized a familiar figure coming to her bedside.

"Auron…" her voice was becoming stronger now as she forced his name out. The man grasped her hand.

"Kestrel," layers of relief could be heard in his voice, "you had us all very worried."

"Sorry…"

The guardian smiled.

"I think we can forgive you. How do you feel?"

"Weird…" she became aware of a dull throbbing from her limbs, "hurts a bit."

"Well you were in an explosion. I would have thought that might hurt a bit."

Explosion? Suddenly her memories came rushing back to her. Seymour. The gas. Gippal throwing himself across her to protect her.

"Gippal! Tidus!" words came to her more easily now as she began to panic.

"Relax. They're all fine; they'll probably be in to see you as soon as they allow visitors again. They have been in here pretty much constantly along with everyone else."

_Constantly?_ How long had she been out for?

"Auron, how long…?"

"It's been almost a week now. For a while we thought we might lose you."

Kestrel was shocked. Had she really been that ill? It was a scary thought. Seymour had almost got his wish. At that moment the healer returned.

"Sir, I'm sorry but I have to run some tests. Would you mind…?"

"Of course," Auron rose to leave, "I'll be back later Kestrel."

"Okay…" she replied feebly as the familiar face left the room and the healer approached.

XXXOOOXXX

It was a while before Auron came back. After the healer was satisfied that, against the odds, she would make a full recovery over time, she had insisted that the teen needed rest. Kestrel personally felt this was stupid. As she had already spent the week asleep, but her body seemed to think otherwise and it was happy to let her sink into a deep slumber. Once she had awoken, however, and had been sat up in bed she was declared ready for visitors and Auron came back, this time, however, he was not alone.

"There are some people out here who want to see you." He said, smilingly slightly, "Do you feel up to a few more visitors?" She nodded enthusiastically. By now her speech and motor functions had significantly improved, although her head still felt woozy and she couldn't even sit up without help. Auron opened the door and Gippal walked in, pushing her brother in his wheel chair.

"Bo!" she gasped, as she looked at his plastered leg. He shrugged and beamed at his twin.

"It's just a broken leg Kes, that's nothing next to a coma!" Gippal pushed him to her bedside and he grasped her hand.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, you here?" he told her off smiling, "you've nearly died way too much for one lifetime."

She grinned at him then turned her attention to Gippal who was standing almost nervously at her other side.

"Hey," he said gently.

"Hey," she smiled up at him, then frowned when she noticed the new eye patch on his face, his bandages having finally been removed that morning.

"What happened to your eye?" she asked him now.

"It's nothing. I just really liked being a pirate," he replied jovially but she could tell he was faking.

"Gippal…" he knew he couldn't lie to her.

"Okay," he sighed, "It turns out I musta got hit by something in the blast. They said I won't…I won't be able to use it again."

She gasped, horrorstruck, and he grasped her other hand to pacify her.

"Hey listen, it doesn't matter. I'm alive, and you're alive. We all came out of it okay. I was more worried about you. You're okay and that's all I care about.2 he kissed her gently, but she still couldn't stop tears brimming in her eyes.

"But if you hadn't come after me neither of you would be hurt, you wouldn't have been in the explosion. Or Tidus."

Bowman rolled his eyes at her. He had wondered how quickly this would come up.

"Do you really think we wouldn't do it again if it meant not losing you?! Our injuries would be nothing compared to that. So don't say it again. We did what we had to and we'd do it again. Although, if you don't mind, it might be easier if you just try not to get kidnapped again. Deal?"

She laughed, blushing.

"Deal," she agreed and both boys smiled at her. Just then another voice could be heard from the doorway.

"Can we come in yet? Pleeeeeeease!" called Rikku, followed by Tidus's

"Yeah, I came to the rescue too y'know!" and then his yelp as someone, probably Yuna, elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yeah, you can come in!" Bowman called and suddenly the room was flooded with her friends. Rikku rushed forwards to give her a hug, as others came forward to tell her how happy they were that she was okay. When Tidus came forwards she held out her arms, hugging him and thanking him for what he had done, reassuring herself that he was, as described, relatively unscathed. The babble of noise from the room, however, must have alerted Shelinda and in a few minutes she entered looking very put out.

"This girl needs rest! No more than two visitors at a time!"

"Oh please…" Kestrel began.

"No. I must insist. Sir?" she turned to Auron who had been watching proceedings with a smile from the doorway. He had been happy to allow his niece a chance to see her friends. Since her awakening they had been besieging him with questions about her well being and he had agreed that they could all visit and set their minds at ease. But he didn't want Kestrel to over exert herself so soon.

"She's right," the man said simply, and with the odd mumbled complaint the teens turned to leave. They knew there was no way to argue with the warrior when he decided something. Kestrel shot her hand out however to grab Gippal's arm.

"Stay?" she asked pleadingly. He looked at Auron who nodded before leaving them to it.

XXXOOOXXX

"I wanted to say thank you…for coming after me like you did. When you came through that door…I knew everything would be all right."

"I couldn't stop him though," Gippal responded with regret in his voice.

"You tried. And I love you so much for it Gippal. I'm so lucky to have you."

"So am I. I thought I'd lost you Kes. I don't think I've ever been so scared."

"Well, we're alive," she smiled at him happily, "everything has turned out all right. I promise you'll never lose me."

He smiled at her then and leant in to kiss her, wishing he could hold her in his arms again. But she was going to recover, and soon he would be able to again. For now he just had to be content with this, and it was more than enough just to be sat hearing her voice again.

"Gippal?"

"Hmm?"

"No one's told me. What about…Seymour." She looked at him uncertainly, and he glanced away, not knowing what to say. Surely it should be Auron who told her?...

"Gippal," she said, grabbing his arm and turning him to look at her, "please? I need to know."

He knew she deserved to know, and he couldn't just not answer.

"Kes…he died. A few hours after the explosion."

Dead…the words seeped into her. She didn't know how to feel. She couldn't be happy, that just wasn't right. But neither could she feel sad. She pitied his family, of course she did. But she couldn't help thinking that the world was a better place without him. He had been evil to the core. Perhaps, given the right treatment, he could have been helped but as he was Seymour had been a predator, and she knew he would never have left her alone until she was dead. No, she realized, what she felt was relief; a deep freedom of the fear that had gripped her for so long.

"Kes?" Gippal was questioning her, his concern pulling her out of her reverie..

"I'm sorry; maybe I shouldn't have told you…"

"No," she smiled, pulling his face closer for another kiss, as she felt lightness engulf her.

"I'm glad you did. Now, at last, it's over. I'm free."

XXXOOOXXX 

_Well that's all folks! The end! There will be an epilogue in the near future but there will be a bit of a delay as I need to work on my other story plus my dissertation. I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed this piece and would like to encourage you to look at some of my other stuff. This was my first fan fiction and is now near enough a year old. I would love your opinions on some of my ore recent stuff. I do have plans for a sequel however so give me a little while and I may start to write it, providing you all would like to see it!_

_Thankyou once more for your support, I hope you enjoyed reading._

_Please review ___


End file.
